Love After War
by SourceOfEvil
Summary: The war brought them together, but it could very well be the thing that rips them apart. Will the man who prides himself for fighting for his country, fight twice as hard to keep the woman he loves?
1. Day 1

I know, I know, I know I shouldn't be starting another story until I get the other one billion stories finished, but this is something that popped into my mind and I just had to write it down. Enjoy :)

* * *

"GET DOWN LEVESQUE! GET DOWN NOW!" Tim Burton, the platoon sergeant called out

"WHAT?" Paul yelled out as he turned left and right trying to figure out what direction the voice came from. He knew it was Tim, but he just couldn't see him.

"DAMN IT LEVESQUE! I SAID GET DOWN! GET DO.." was all Paul heard before he turned around, his eyes grew big and in a flash he knew he was dead as the bomb exploded next to him.

* * *

"GET A MEDIC IN HERE"

"DO A 320 ON HIM!"

"I NEED AN IV NOW!"

"HE'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD HERE GUYS!"

"STOP THE BLOOD!"

So many different voices, so many different commands, all of them flowing in and out of Paul's ear. He could open his eyes, but he couldn't move. He knew he was injuried bad, or worse, he was probably paralyzed. Everything came rushing through his head at once. The last time he spoke to his parents assuring them that everything would be alright. That last time he threw his niece in the air and held her in his arms. Him playing catch with his nephew before he was sent off to war. They all tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He was a man of his word and a man who stood for his country. He vowed to fight for his family and their protection in this war and he was going to honor that promise. He knew it was going to be tough, but he had done this before. The last time he got hurt, it wasn't so bad but he did have to be sent home for a few weeks. His parents nursed him back to life, but were devastated to find out that he was going to go back. They couldn't stop him, nobody could stop him. His mind was made up. He wanted to become a General, he was ready to have the highest rank, and he wasn't going to stop until he reached that goal, even if death stood in his way.

"How is he doctor?" General Morgan asked

"He'll be fine, he'll need all the rest he can get though as his injuries are going to take some time to heal. I would highly suggest taking him away from duty"

"of course" General Morgan said nodding his head.

"Is he the one that gets all the special treatment around here?" Asked Colonel Miller, who damn well knew the answer to his own question. He loathed Paul and has been gunning for General Morgan's position for years. He could have had it by now or at least had been close to it if it wasn't for Paul exposing parts of his past and reporting his horrible duites as a battle leader; but that was something he never knew about. He knew he didn't have the job, he just never knew why and he vowed that if he ever found out who cost him the job, it'd be hell to pay. "pity" he said in his thick English accent.

"Now, Now, Colonel" General Morgan said holding up his hand "Private Levesque is a good boy. He's done more for us then we could ever repay him for. Now, lets leave him to rest"

"Whatever you say..._General_" Colonel Miller said as he rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, followed close behind by General Morgan.

* * *

Paul awoke to soft touches on his abdomen, they were much less painful than the ones he had been experiencing from other doctors and nurses all day. These particular touches came from someone who seemed like they cared about the patients. Not to say that the others didn't, but this person was much more gentle.

"I hope I didn't wake you" The soft voice said as she looked into his hazel brown eyes.

"Not at all" Paul replied as he took the beautiful woman that was currently in front of him in. She was like no other woman he had ever seen before, she had gorgeous long brown locks, beautiful bluish grey eyes, an appealing soft touch and a smile to die for. She was perfect and her cute little nurses outfit helped out a lot. "It's just you're alot less rougher than the others"

She chuckled.

_Even her laugh is beautiful_. He thought

"I'm serious" he said shifting in the bed. "everyone else has been kind of rude" he winced in pain as he tried to shift again

"here" she said placing her hands on him "let me help you" she helped him move into a more comfortable position and then fluffed his pillows

"wow, you really are the best"

She chuckled again "thank you"

"what's your name?"

"Stephanie"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman"

"Thank you," She said blushing "what's yours?"

"Paul" or you could just call me "Private Levesque or Levesque like everyone else" he said with a shrug

"I think i'll stick to Paul, so tell me some things about you Paul"

"So you plan on getting to know me, huh?" he said winking at her

She chuckled and shook her head. "so you're going to be the flirty type, huh?"

"maybe" he teased

"Well, I guess we should get acquainted, when a soldier gets banged up as bad as you did, you're assigned a personal nurse. That way you have the same person taking care of you instead of someone constantly switching in and out."

"Well thank god I didn't get the others, speaking of which, what happened to them?"

"They just come in and do the basics before I take over, you'll be seeing me from here on out. Of course you'll have a night nurse for the times i'm not working at night or a morning one for when i'm strictly working nights. Either way you're stuck with me" she said with a smile

"I don't mind that, I don't mind that at all" he said trying to move again before he snapped back and winced in pain. "ahhh" he said gripping his abdomen. Having your body lock up right after a injury is the worst feeling in the world.

Stephanie placed her hands on him and softly massaged the area "How bad does it hurt?"

"Pretty bad, it's indescribable, but it does feel whole lot better now" he said turning his head to face her as he caught his breath

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"How so?"

"Well I have this beautiful nurse standing in front of me, she's so beautiful to the point where she takes my mind off the pain"

Stephanie blushed "quite the charmer, aren't we?"

He smirked "I try"

"So, what made you want to join the army?"

"I want to fight for my people, what made you want to be a nurse?"

"I want to help people"

They both shared a smile

"So your last name is Levesque, are you French? you don't look or sound French"

"Nah" he said shaking his head "I just have a French last name"

"Well can you speak French?"

"Oui, je connais un peu" (Yes, I know a little)

"Oooh" she said placing her hand on her chest "I'm impressed"

"Don't be, that's bascially all I know along with some other phrases"

They both laughed.

"Then how did you learn that?"

"I got sick of people asking me could I speak French, so I decided to learn just a little to shut them up, I found that it only made it worse because they wanted me to speak more words"

She laughed. "That's what you get for trying to pull one over on people."

He shrugged. "True, but I also learned because we did a small tour in France for about a month. We had to make sure the bomb threats they were receiving were just threats and not something that someone was actually going to go through with. It's funny ya know, we go over there because of bomb threats and nothing happens, but I come over here and nearly get decimated by one."

"You're very lucky to be alive, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know. It's going to be hard trying to explain this to my parents. They hate it that i'm here, but I made a vow to protect them and my country"

"I respect that. My parents didn't want me over here either, it didn't exactly fit with their quote on quote 'corporate plans'"

"What do they do?"

"They're the owners of Jetson: World of Business" She said as she rolled her eyes

Paul's eyes grew. "wow, that's a large ass firm, anyone whose anyone makes it there and everyone whose a nobody in the business world wants to make it there, it's like what Vogue is to magazines, what dolce and gabbana is to fashion, the holy Mecca of business, the..."

"You do your research huh?"

"Well, I just know a friend of mine always wanted to make it there and couldn't, and besides its on every damn commercial in America"

"True" she said with a slight smile

"But I am curious, what made you pick this over that?"

"The same thing that made you pick what you do over anything else, passion. I had no passion for that, I don't see myself wearing a five thousand dollar suit telling people what to do all day or constantly being in the spotlight. I don't see myself going head to head with other companies just to see who can write the biggest check at a charity event. I want the praise of helping someone and just us knowing about it, not going out and doing events because it'll get you good publicty and make you _**seem**_ like a good person. Not saying that my parents aren't, but everything always seems like one big lie. Always trying to impress someone or out do someone when at the end of it, you get nothing out of it besides saying that you did it. Where's the fun and passion in that?"

"wow, can't argue with that, you're a very smart girl"

"Thank you, do you have any children or are you married?"

"Nah. But I do have a niece and nephew that mean the world to me. As far as being married, i'm only 24 I'll have plenty of time for that later. So incase you're wondering, yes I'm single and ready to mingle" he said lifting his brows up and down repeatedly

She laughed. "You're a mess"

"I know." He said smilling at her. "I'm curious about something else"

"what's that?"

"What is your last name?"

"McMahon, why?"

"But your family owns a business called 'Jetson'?"

"Oh, yeah, I get asked that alot. Shane Jetson was my father's best friend and mentor, they did everything together. They were pretty much blood brothers, they both wanted to explore the world of business and promised to started their own company someday and make it the biggest and greatest thing going. Shane, much like you, liked business but it wasn't his passion. He was a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy and wanted more than anything to be an Admiral, my father didn't understand him putting that before business but he let Shane do as he pleased. After Shane got his rank, he returned and him and my father started working on their business. Having such a high rank, Shane earned a few powerful friends and it eventually got the business off the ground and it became a success and was know as 'Jetson &amp; McMahon: World of Business' . Then Shane got called back to duty for a dire emergency and he was badly injured, doctors said there was no way he could make it. He made my father promise to follow his dreams of business just like he did with the Navy. My father said he never broke that promise and that's why the firm is what it is today. He renamed the business and my brother after Shane."

"Your father sounds like a pretty loyal man"

"He is, especially to the ones he loves, but he's always had a hate towards the military for sending his friend back and taking him away from him. My mom said my dad used to be a much more calmer guy, but when he lost Shane he changed. Now don't get me wrong, my father doesn't hate the military in terms of wishing you guys weren't here, he just hates that you can take anyone away at the drop of a call. So you can only imagine the hate and wrath I had to suffer when I told him I was going to be a nurse for the Marines."

"wow"

"yeah" She said looking down and then back up "he didn't take to kindly to that and neither did my brother. My brother is just like him, no wonder he fits into the business world so perfectly."

"And your mother?"

"She's a much nicer version of my father, but don't let that fool you, she won't let that stop her from getting what she wants"

"Oh, so um, do you have a boyfriend?"

"**_Had_** a boyfriend" she stressed

"what happened? if you don't mind of course"

"Long story short, he's an asshole that wanted to control my life"

"Oh, I hate those type"

"me too. Well, I should let you get some rest" she said standing up from her chair

"I'm fine, I don't mind talking to you some more" he said with a smile

she blushed. "I could talk to you all night too, but you really should rest; I'll be back tomorrow, and try and be a good boy for me please. I don't want to get a bad report." she teased as she wagged her finger at him

"yes ma'am" he said with a cheesy grin "I'll be a good boy"

She smiled as she turned to walk out the door.

"Hey Steph" he called out as she stopped and looked over her shoulder

"yes?"

"Don't miss me too much"

she chucked. "I won't"

"See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" she said softly as she turned off the lights and left the room.

* * *

Please leave reviews you guys, if you don't say anything how am I supposed to know if you're enjoying it or not? btw, "a 320" is something I totally made up because it sounded cool lol, so don't google it thinking it's an actual medical term.

Also, I've update **Trophy Wife** in the last two weeks for those of you who didn't know. :)


	2. Going home

Paul tossed and turned in his sleep. He couldn't shake the images from his head, everything was coming back to him, everything leading up to that day.

"You think we're gonna survive this one?" Private Dan asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?" Paul answered

"I don't know, I just got a bad feeling about this one" Dan said as he rubbed his hands together

"We just came back from iraq where we were standing in death's eyes everyday and you're afraid about coming here?" Ken butted in

"I don't man, this is different"

"different how?" Paul asked

"Just _different_" Dan said as he held his gun a little bit closer towards him

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Lieutenant James called out "GET DOWN NOW!"

"What's going on!?" Dan panicked

"I don't know" Paul said calmly "But we better do as he said" They all squatted down and waited for what seemed like forever

Finally Lieutenant James stood up and said "Alright, everybody back up"

They all stood up and formed two single file lines and kept walking.

"I wonder what that was about" Dan asked

"You know James, hears one noise and he thinks its something. Hell, it could have been an ant walking across some leaves for all we know" Ken joked

"Well, I think it's better to always be on the safe side than the sorry side" Paul said

"You can say that again" Dan said as he clenched the gun even tighter

"Dude relax" Ken said as he lit a cigarette "everything is gonna be just fine, you worry too much"

"I can't believe you smoke those things, I don't see how you do it" Paul said with a snarl on his face

"save the pep talk for somebody who cares Levesque" Ken said as he took a long tug on his cigarette

Paul just shook his head in disgust

"What if we get killed out here?" Dan said

"you worry too much" Ken repeated

"How did you get out here anyway?" Paul asked

"My father, hes always accused me of being a p*ssy, said I would never amount to anything, I said I'd prove him wrong by joining the corps"

"Not exactly the way I would prove it" Paul said raising his brow

"Well, it's very hard to impress him, nothing else would have gotten his attention"

"And if you die out here it'll be his fault" Ken said taking the ciagarette out for a second "and he'll feel like shit"

"Don't say that" Paul said staring at Ken "Nobody is going to die out here"

"Tell that to yourself Levesque, but we're in dangerous waters out here" he said putting the cig back in is mouth as he looked around

Paul said nothing as he turned and watched Dan get even more afraid. He just shook his head.

Everyone kept walking for what seemed like an eternity, mile after mile after mile. For the most part it was in silence but Paul started up a small conversation with Private Dan again to calm him down. They laughed and joked and teased one another and he was finally starting to calm down and build up confidence until Lieutenant James told them to get down again. This time he didn't yell it out, instead he just waved his hand down repeatedly. Everyone got down in a flash. James walked up the road a few more inches until he turned around and flagged for everyone to stand back up.

"I can't do this" Dan said shaking his head

"Yes you can" Paul said assuringly "You were doing just fine earlier"

Ken just chuckled and smirked

"Look, I'll take care of you, I promise to watch after you and make sure nothing happens to you, alright?" Paul said stepping out of line and walking over and rubbing his shoulder

"Awww," Ken teased "Look at big brother"

"fuck off Ken" Paul said before turning back to face Dan

"Thanks," Dan said smiling "even though we've only know one another a few months, I consider you family since you're the one person in the world that seems to care about me, as no one cares about me back home, hell, if I were to die they probably wouldn't give a fuck"

"Don't say that" Paul said squeezing his shoulder gently as they contiuned to walk side by side

"I'm serious, no one cares Paul...no one"

"Well I do" Paul said with a smile as he gave Dan a hug "I got your back" Paul said walking back over to his position in the line

"Thank you Paul, I needed that" Dan said as he contiuned walking in his formation

"Anytime" Paul said "So to get your mind off of things a little bit, tell me about yourself"

"Well, I like to draw"

"me too" Paul said

"I love wrestling"

"really?" Paul answered as his ears perked up

"yeah, My favorite is Ric Flair"

"get out of here! that's my favorite too!"

"Ugh" Ken said throwing his cig down "fangirls"

"Problem?" Dan teased

"yeah, you two watch that fake shit"

"It's not fake you asshole" Paul said getting angry

"So a guy can get his ass kicked and just magically pop back up the next day? or ride on the same plane as the guy? or go on an interview and be best friends but hate one another the next night? get out of here."

"Kiss our asses, Ken" Dan said

"ooooh, look who grew some balls" Ken said as he shook his head "I like real shit"

"It is real, it's just predetermind, just like all the shitty tv shows you watch, but yet you get involved in that, right?" Paul said

"Shut up Levesque"

"Exactly what I thought" Paul said with a smirk "So what else do you like?"

"I like to cook and I want to own my on restaurant one day"

"I believe you can do it"

"Thanks Paul, you're the first to say that"

Paul smiled.

"When are we gonna get there?" Ken said as he threw his head back

"Why are you in such a rush?" Dan asked

"Who wants to stay out here? this is like the worst place to be on earth. No telling what's hiding in these trees or in this tall, thick ass grass." Ken said looking around again.

Paul glanced over and could see that Dan was starting to get nervous again.

"But all of that doesn't matter" Paul said "because we're apart of the best Marine Corps in the whole world, and we'll kick anyone's ass who tries to fuck with us. Right Dan?"

"Yeah!" he said with a smile

"You're tougher than you think Dan, you wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't, hell, you wouldn't even be on this mission or in the corps in the first place"

"Or maybe we just needed an extra guy" Ken joked

"ugh" Paul scoffed "Would you just shut up?"

"But maybe he's right Paul" Dan said in a soft tone "Maybe I just got here on luck"

"Don't let him get you down. Keep your head up kid" Paul said giving him a smile that made Dan smile back

"Just don't let the boogy man get ya!" Ken teased

Paul snarled "Hey, don't listen to this asshole, everything is going to be just fine, I promise yo..."

**BLAM!**

An explosion came out of no where, the force was so strong it flung Paul back a few feet. He lifted his head and backed away in shock, he couldn't believe it. His eyes were big and his mouth was down to the ground he backed away as fast as he could as tears started flooding without his permisson. There laying on the ground was nothing but half of Private Dan's body from the waist up. His eyes were bloodshot and were open and his mouth was open. He was staring directly at Paul.

"no. no. no .no" Paul said shaking his head as he continued to back way on his hands. "DAN!"

"GET UP LEVESQUE!" James said as he grabbed Paul by the collar and handed him his rifle "MOVE OUT PRIVATE!"

"I can't!" Paul choked up "I can't leave him!" he said trying to go back but James and some others held him back "I PROMISED HIM! I PROMISED HIM!" Paul said as tears came streaming down.

"LIEUTENANT JAMES WATCH OUT!" Private stewart called from across the field. Paul and the others all looked up as they saw a phone tower come crashing down towards them. James pushed Paul out of the way and he landed on the hard ground. Paul turned around just in time as the tower….

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!" Paul screamed as he woke up soaked in sweat. He tried hard to catch his breath, but it felt like he couldn't. He clenched his chest and tried to calm himself down. Finally, he caught his breath and glanced around the room. He grabbed his abdomen and winced in pain before going back to sleep.

* * *

"Goodmorning stranger, it's about time you woke up" Stephanie said as she started changing the bandage on his waist "miss me?"

"Only a ton" he said with a smile

She blushed "how'd you sleep?"

"Horrible"

Stephanie frowned. "awe, what happened? did you have a bad dream?" she teased at the end

"as a matter of fact, I did" Paul said in all seriousness

"I'm sorry" she said feeling bad

"it's okay" he said as he reached over and rubbed her hand gently "really" he said as he gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking"

"Well it was more like a flashback than a dream really." Paul said as he shifted in the bed. "Basically what happened was I promised this guy named Private Dan, his first name was Josh, that i'd look after him. He really had no family, at least none that cared about him, and he couldn't have been older than 19, but anyway he was scared as hell as usual on every single mission we went on. He was always freaking out, wondering when his day would come ya know? and well, the mission we had, the one before I almost got blown up actually, he was freaking out so bad that I walked over to him and promised that I'd be the family he never had. That I'd watch over him and keep him safe no matter what. I'm a man of my word, and when I make a promise, I keep them, so long after that our lieutenant told us to get down, this freaked Dan out even more, and once again I promised to take care of him. I was in the middle of saying that everything would be just fine when...when..." Paul said as he started getting choked up.

"when what?" Stephanie asked softly

"when we were attacked and a side bomb came and killed him. It flung me back far, but when I looked up...there was his body...but it was only from the waist up"

"oh my god" Stephanie said covering her mouth with her hand

"Yeah" Paul said softly "His eyes were wide open and he was staring directly at me as if he knew I let him down..."

"Paul" Stephanie said softly as she reached over and held his hand, she knew where this was going. "You can't blame yourself for that"

"But I promised him"

"What happened doesn't mean you didn't keep it or that you let him down. That could have been anybody"

"Yeah, but it was him Steph, it wasn't just anybody" he said as he turned his head to look out the window

"Would you like for me to give you a minute?"

"No" he said turning his head back to face her "I'm good"

"you sure?"

"yes"

"Paul Levesque?" the doctor said as he walked into the room

"Yes, that's me"

"you're going to be released tomorrow"

"Thank God, the jello sucks here"

Stephanie laughed.

"Here are the release papers, just get them back to us when you can" The doctor said before turning to walk away before he stopped and turned around "Oh, and by the way, you two make a cute couple" he said with a wink as he left

That's when Stephanie and Paul both glanced down and noticed that they were still holding hands. They both looked up at the same time, but never let go. Each was trying to see who would be the first to back away, but neither of them did. Paul smirked and moved his eyebrows up and down. "You like me, don't you?" he teased.

That's when Stephanie snatched her hand away and grinned "only in your dreams...oh, Paul I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.."

He held his hand up. "It's okay, i'm not sensitive to jokes" he laughed

she blushed. "I'm sorry, I just forgot about what you told me and thought you would think I was poking fun at it or something"

"It's all good" he said with a smile.

"Well" she said standing up "I have to go see another patient, but i'll be back in about two hours to give you your bath"

His eyes grew wide. "You have to give me a bath?"

"Have something you don't want me to see?" she teased "is it small?"

He laughed. "you wish! I just didn't expect to be given a bath...I mean, I can do it"

"You realise you get baths in your sleep right?"

"what?" Paul said shocked

"Yeah, those pills we give you guys not only help with pain but also knock you out so when we come in to give you your baths there's no problems or _flirting_" she teased.

"So you have been bathing me while i'm asleep?"

"I haven't, other nurses have and before you ask, I don't know if they were male or female" she said with a chuckle

"That's not funny"

"Yes it is" she said nodding

"How come I never remember any of this?"

"I just give out the pills, I don't know whats in them" she teased "oh and by the way, incase you haven't noticed, your injury is beyond bad and needs proper treatment, so no, you can't give yourself a bath because you would infect your wound. And besides, we bathe you with special soaps and oils because of that."

"I can't believe this" he said shaking his head "and you're laughing at me"

"I'm sorry" she said laughing "I thought you knew"

"are you really going to give me a bath without me knowing?"

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll have someone else do it"

"it's not that, it's just, I like to know when I'm being admired" he said with a smirk

She scoffed. "You're so full of yourself"

He laughed. "You don't even know the half of it."

"I think Aaron might give you a bath, but we call him Big Bubba"

"Who!?" Paul said in shock

Stephanie burst out laughing.

"thats not funny!"

"I made that part up, there's no such thing as a big bubba" she said with a chuckle "and no, I won't be back in two hours to bathe you"

"aw man, I would have enjoyed that" he said with a smirk

"Well, I could always find another male nurse if you want" she teased

Paul shot her a nasty look. "stop trying to be funny"

She chuckled. "Sorry. But you will be given a sponge bath in your sleep, just not by me."

"why not?"

"Because you're gross, I don't wanna touch you" she teased

He reached over and grabbed her hand and brought her closer to the bed. "oh yeah?"

"let go" she said playfully

"Only if you really want me to."

"well what if I don't?"

"then I won't" he teased

she shook her head and smiled. "get some rest Paul,"

"yes, kings need their beauty sleep"

"Ew" she said with a slight chuckle "Well anyway, after you get your_ beauty sleep_, start getting packed. We leave early tomorrow morning" Stephanie said as she left out the room.

"_**We?**_" Paul said to himself as he stared at the door.

* * *

Leave Reviews :)


	3. An old friend brings back memories

**WARNING: **wrote this shit at like 2 in the morning, I refuse to proof read, make it out as much as you can lol.

* * *

"knock, knock" Stephanie said as she walked into the room. "You ready to go?"

"More than you'll kn...wow" he said as he got a good look at her. She had on a red low v-neck shirt that showed just enough cleavage and short blue jean shorts with a pair of red converse to match. She had her hair down, it was straight and she had it all tossed over her left shoulder. Her little nurses outfit she usually wore was nice, but this was way better. Paul was enjoying the view of her long legs more than anything.

"what?" she asked, looking confused

"You're hot" he blurted out, which he didn't mean to do. The redness in his cheeks told it all.

Stephanie chuckled. "well thank you, you're not so bad yourself" she said as she admired the way his shirt hugged his muscular frame and how loose his track pants fit on him. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, which was the first time she had seen it that way since he always had it down. It was curly at he end and bounced or jiggled every time he would move. He also smelled very nice, the scent of his cologne was everything to her right now. She just wanted to run over and hop into his arms, if she wasn't sane, she would.

"Admiring the view?" Paul teased after he noticed she had been staring at him just as long as he did her.

She gave him a sarcastic grin. "just hurry up or we'll be late"

"you keep saying _we_"

"yes"

"Why?"

"I'm a travel nurse, wherever you go, I go. At least until you heal"

Paul couldn't help but smile, she was going to be going home with him? to live with him and take care of him? if he could choose too, he'd stay hurt forever.

"Somebody is happy, I see" she teased as she couldn't help but notice the huge grin that spread across his face.

He blushed again. "um, I'll be ready in a moment" he said as he limped over to the table and grabbed a few things.

"I'm sure your leg will heal just fine, I give it about another two weeks since it didn't get hit as bad. But it's going to take a good bit of time for your other injuries to heal."

"I don't mind" he teased as he looked back at her and moved his eyebrows up and down.

She rolled her eyes playfully and walked over to him. "Here" she said taking the bandage off of his head. "Let me change that before we leave"

"is it still bleeding?" he asked

"Just a little, but nothing I can't fix" she said as she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some of her medical supplies. She came back with some type of clear creme that stung the hell out of him, Paul winced as she continued to apply it. "I know, I know" she said softly "But it helps with the swelling and so it won't get infected." she placed the creme down and started to wrap the affected area on his head. "There" she said taking a step back "all better" she said with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I look like I got into a fight and lost" Paul said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Stephanie chuckled. "I doubt you'd lose a fight. Has anyone changed the wrap on your stomach?"

"Nope" he said throwing some more things into his bag. "One nurse came in and wrapped my arm for me and then left. She came off as a bitch though"

"short and has red hair?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, thats Barbara, she is a bitch"

Paul laughed. "I'm glad someone agrees"

"No one would disagree, _trust_ me" she said as she walked over. "Take off your shirt"

"Buy me dinner first" he teased

She smiled as she rolled her eyes. "take it off"

"Oooh, I like it when women are demanding, it's sexy" he said as he removed his shirt with his one good arm. This was the first time she had really got to get a good look at him. She knew he was built, but not like this. He was always lying down whenever she had to come in and do things for him. But now he stood in front of her with his shirt off, his pecks were everything, and she could see how rock hard his abs were. It took everything for her not to lick her lips and push him down on the bed and let whatever happens, happen. Paul then made his pecks jump up and down. "You like that?" he teased

"Oh shut up" she said as she started removing the old wrap that was on him and quickly but carefully replaced it with new wrap. When she was done, she looked up and thats when she realized how close they really were to one another. All she had to do was take one step, just one step and their heads would be touching. She still had her hands on his waist with no intention of removing them. He looked her dead in her eyes, and both were locked on to one another. There was this mutual feeling between the both of them, neither wanted to back away, nor wanted the other to either. Paul was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door. Stephanie quickly jumped back and walked over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down in it.

"come in" Paul called out.

"How ya doing Private Levesque?"

Paul's eyes grew wide. "General Morgan! what are you doing here?" Paul asked. "Excuse me sir," he said as he stood at a attention and saluted his General

"At ease solider, at ease" General Morgan said.

"Thank you sir" Paul said as he lowered his hand

"How are you son?"

"I'm good sir, ready to get back out there sir."

General Morgan chuckled. "well, lets get you healed up first" General Morgan said as he patted Paul on the shoulder, it took everything in him not to flinched because his body was beyond battered and almost anyone's touch seemed to hurt...everyone's except for Stephanie's that is.

"I bet you're wondering why i'm here Private"

"yes sir"

"Well, I won't be long, but I just came by to drop off some things for you" General Morgan said as he reached into his pocket and handed Paul a small golden necklace with a cross that hung on it, and the letters **JD** in the middle of it.

Paul all of sudden felt a sharp pain hit him, not from his wounds, but from his heart. Guilt spread all over him as he knew exactly whose necklace that was.

"I'm sure you already know that this was Private Dan's" General Morgan said softly "I know you two were close and i'm sure he would want you to have it" General Morgan said as he handed it over to Paul.

Paul grabbed it and held it up and looked at it. He sudden had a quick flashback of Private Dan with it on, right when Paul hugged him before he was killed. Paul shook his head of those thoughts, it would only make things worse. "Thank you sir" Paul said as he swallowed thickly.

General Morgan nodded. "In the coming weeks, if you don't mind, some of his other things will be sent to you as he didn't leave any known family members on his list. But if any of them reach out to you, i'm sure you'll know what to do"

"Yes, sir" Paul said nodding

"Listen" General Morgan said as he placed his hand on Paul's shoulder "I know if you could have, you would have saved him. Don't blame yourself for this Private, you take it easy" General Morgan said as he turned around and looked at Stephanie. He removed his hat and bowed slightly "Ma'am" he said as he put it back on and stood up before waking out.

"I'm sorry about your friend" Stephanie said softly as she stood up and walked over towards Paul.

"It's okay" he said softly as he put the necklace around his neck. "He was a good kid, he didn't deserve what happened to him" Paul said as he turned around and angrily wiped a tear away that threaten to fall.

"Paul" Stephanie, said softly as she placed her hand on his back

"I'm fine" he said as he went back to packing up his things "I'll be ready in a minute"

"Okay" Stephanie said as she turned around and grabbed her jacket and left the room. She wanted to give him all the time he needed.

A few minutes later, Paul emerged from his room. He had his suitcase packed and a duffle bag around his shoulders. "I'm ready" he said with a smile on his face. Stephanie could tell he had been crying, his eyes were red and puffy and his voice didn't sound as happy and cheerful as usual even though he tried to make it that way. But she didn't want to push him, so she smiled back.

"Okay"

They walked down the hallway in silence, they were about to step on the elevator when Paul heard a very familiar voice.

"Come here sweet _thang_ and let daddy show you a trick or two"

"Eww, as if" the nurse said

"playing hard to get I see"

Paul turned around and headed towards the room, he walked in and the man was holding the nurse by the waist

"let me go"

"You know you like it" he teased. She tried to hide her smile but he caught on to it. "see, I knew you liked me"

"Ryan?" Paul said in disbelief

The young man looked up "Paul" Ryan said as he let the woman go and stood up, but his knee gave out and he fell back down on the bed. Paul rushed over to him. "are you okay? how bad are your injuries?

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine, nothing I can't handle" he said waving the pain off "just two bullets to the leg, one to the knee and the other in my thigh, oh, and I got stabbed a few times." he said as he started laughing " but like I said, it's nothing I can't handle"

Paul chuckled. "you always were a bonehead, trying to prove that you're bigger and tougher than everyone else"

"me?" he said pointing to himself "that was you" he said pointing to Paul

"It was both of us" Paul said with a smile "so, how have you been?"

"I've been...wow, is that your girlfriend?" Ryan said looking over at Stephanie who was standing up in the corner quietly as she bit her nails nervously. She looked up when she heard him mention her.

"No, she's my nurse" Paul said looking at her with smile and then back at Ryan. "She's a travel nurse, she's going to go home with me until I heal up"

"mmm, well lucky you" Ryan said as he patted Paul on the back. "This here is Helena, she's my nurse" he said smiling from ear to ear "I hope she gets to come home with me too"

She playfully rolled her eyes and walked over to the table and started messing with things.

"so what the hell happened to you? you look like you got into a fight and lost...bad"

Paul chuckled. "see, I told her the exact same thing"

"Who?"

"Steph" Paul said as he looked over his shoulder at her

"yes?"

"Come here please, I want to introduce you to my friend"

"Yeah, I won't bite" he said in his thick country accent

She slowly walked over and stood beside Paul. "Hi" she said softly

"mmm, well she's even prettier up close" he said giving her a warm smile as she blushed.

"Stephanie, this is Ryan the guy I told you about, he's better known to you as Private Ken"

"Oh" she said looking at him "So this is private Ken, nice to meet you, i've heard a lot about you"

"Yes ma'am." he said nodding before cutting his eyes at Paul "what has this knucklehead told you?"

"Just that you have a smart mouth."

"That's true" he said arching is brow as he smiled. "Hey Paul she's..." he stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes glanced at Paul's neck. He knew exactly whose necklace that was.

Paul looked down to see what he was looking at before he caught on. He looked back up at Ryan and both had tears in their eyes, waiting to drop.

"That's his...isn't it?"

Paul nodded his head

Ryan was the first to let his tears come flowing out freely and Paul soon followed suit. "I should have been a better friend, had I known he was going to die that day I...I never would have messed with him" Ryan said as he covered his eyes with his hands and his shoulders began to shake as he cried harder. "he was so young"

"It's not your fault Ryan, it's nobody's fault" Paul said as he rubbed his back while tears streamed down his face "that's what I have to tell myself to keep sane" He said as he cried harder.

Stephanie rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. "would you like for me to give you guys a minute?"

Paul said nothing as he nodded his head slowly. Stephanie looked up and Helena nodded to her and they both started walking towards the door. Stephanie turned around and saw the embrace between the two men before she walked out.

They held onto one another as they cried harder and harder. They both felt bad, Paul promised to protect Private Dan and in his eyes, he failed. Ryan knew he should have been nicer and more supportive like Paul, but instead he acted like a big bully and now he was paying for it in the worst way.

"I...I can't believe he's gone" Ryan whispered as his voice was hoarse from all the crying

"Me either" Paul said as he held Ryan tighter "I...I...I just can't" he said as his shoulders began to shake uncontrollably.

"Even though I.." Ryan said inbetween sobs "treated...him...bad" he tried to mustered out "I...I...I loved that kid like a brother Paul...I really did" he managed to get out. "We had a stronger bond than you ever knew about, what you saw out there that day when I was messing with him was not the way I treated him behind closed doors. I promise...I..I..I kept him safe, when he needed me I was there,when the other boys picked on him, I was the first to draw my gun, ready for them to try it again. He meant more to me than anything Paul, I just kept a strong face around him because I thought it would help...help build up his character."

"I know" Paul said as he rubbed Ken's back. "But there's nothing we can do now" he said backing away from the embrace as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "we have to honor him while he's gone, and we can't do that if were crying. He looked up to us both, he wouldn't want this from us, he'd want us to be the man we tried to make him be"

"I know" Ryan said as he wiped his eyes "It's just hard to accept, ya know?"

"Trust me, I know"

"Paul if I could back in time, I'd do anything to switch places with you and hug him one last time, or pull him to safety"

"We both would Ryan, we both would" Paul said nodding his head.

"look at us, crying like babies" Ryan said as he tried to muster up a laugh

"We're humans Ryan, it's okay for us to show emotion. We're not out there on the field right now, it's okay to be ourselves" Paul assured him

Ryan looked up and smiled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that, hearing stuff like that helps me sleep at night. It let's me know I'm not the only one feeling this way"

Paul patted his shoulder.

"I know you probably got a plane to catch, I should let you get going"

"it'll be fine, i'm here to talk if you need me"

"nah" Ryan said waving his hand dismissively "I'll be find, you just need to get back to that pretty young thang"

Paul chuckled. "She is a pretty young _thang_, isn't she?" he teased

"Please hit that"

Paul laughed. "No promises, she's a nice girl and I want to treat her as such"

"can't blame you there, Helena makes me the happiest man in the world, but I know she'd never go for a cat like me"

"She seems to like you, it's worth a try."

"you really think so?"

"Yeah, if she didn't, i'm sure she would have reported you by now "

"true" Ryan said nodding

"Well, I'm gonna go" Paul said motioning towards the door "unless you want to talk, then i'm here to stay"

"nah" Ryan said shaking his head "You go ahead"

"you sure? I don't mind Ryan"

"I'm sure" he said with a smile.

Paul gave his friend one final hug "I'm going to miss you man"

"I'm going to miss you too" Ryan said patting Paul on the back

"Let's promise to keep in touch."

"How?"

"Well, my mom and dad kept my cell phone on while I was away." He said as he pulled it out

"I don't have a phone yet."

"Well whats your room number? I can keep in touch until you get one."

"You'll have to ask Helena, I don't know my room extension"

Paul chuckled. "Typical Ryan, never keeping up with what's important" he said smiling "well here's mine" Paul said placing a sheet of paper down on the bed with his number on it. "call at anytime, and I mean it Ryan"

Ryan nodded. "I will"

"and one last thing" Paul said walking over to his duffle bag and pulling a small bracelet out from it "Here" he said handing it to Ryan "This was Josh's, I have the necklace, you keep the bracelet, that way we both have a part of him with us"

Ryan smiled from ear to ear as a tear formed in his eye but his quickly blinked it back. "Thanks Paul." he said looking up as he placed it on his wrist.

"No problem" he said patting him on the back. Paul turned around and grabbed his bag, he was about to walk out when Ryan called his name

"Hey Paul"

"Yeah?" Paul said turning around

"Stay safe and take care"

"You too, Ryan, you too" Paul said as he smiled at his friend and walked out the door where Stephanie and Helena were sitting in chairs waiting on him. Both her and Helena stood up when they noticed him. "He misses you" he said to Helena, who smiled and walked into the room.

"Here" Stephanie said as she handed Paul a small sheet of paper

"what's this?"

"his room extension number, she figured you might want it"

Paul smiled. "Thanks, I needed it because Ryan doesn't know shit"

Stephanie chuckled. "So, how'd it go?" she asked as she grabbed her suitcase

"Fine, we caught up a bit, not as much as we would have liked to, but i'm sure there will be plenty of time for that on the phone"

"It got pretty emotional in there, huh?" she asked as they reached the elevator and she pressed the button

"Yeah" he said softly as they stepped in

"i'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it"

"No, it's fine" Paul said

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"okay."

They reached the bottom floor and headed out to the Escalade that was waiting to pick them up.

"Nice" Paul said

"Yeah, it was my father's idea. A simple taxi cab would have been fine with me."

"Me too, but i'm glad we have this as it will allow me to stretch my leg out."

"true" Stephanie said as she and Paul loaded their items into the trunk and hopped in. "so" she said turning to him

"So what?" he said turning to face her

"tell me about you and Ryan"

"Well, we met in training camp and it wasn't your normal meet and greet because we hated each other, absolutely could not stand the other"

"So how did all that change?"

"Well, we would always try to outdo the other, see who was the strongest, fastest, could think quick on their feet when given difficult tasks. When we were at separate training camps before we came to the one where we met at, we were both ranked the highest at our different camps respectfully. He was the best and I was the best and they thought putting us together would be great, but boy were they wrong."

**Flashback**

"Okay, Private Levesque, you'll be partnering up with Private Ken"

"Yo" Ken said as he tilted his head up, he was leaning up against a tree with a toothpick hanging from his mouth

"Hi" Paul said as he looked at him, he hadn't know the guy for two seconds and could already sense that he wasn't going to like him

"Well, you two get acquainted while I go put the other privates with their partners" Lieutenant Ross said as he walked off

"Well," Paul said "as far as the plan goes for mission 234, I was thinking that we cou..."

"look, never mind all of that" Ken said as he stood up and waved his hand dismissively "the rules between you and I are simple, I talk and you listen"

"excuse me?"

"you heard me, now, as far as 234 goes..."

"no" Paul said walking up to his face "this isn't about to be some shit where you think you're my fucking boss, okay? so let's just go ahead and get that clear. You might have been able to boss everyone else around, but you won't be able to with me buddy. Now we can either co-exist, or am I going to have to break that toothpick into your ass? cause it seems like we're going to have a serious problem if you don't get with the plan"

"well I guess we're just going to have a serious problem then, aren't we?" Ken said as he roughly brushed past Paul but bumping him with his shoulder.

"I already hate this asshole" Paul said to himself as he watched Ken walk away

**Present**

"He wanted me to take orders from him and I wouldn't and I expected him to do the same with me. We were never looking out for the other like we were supposed to and every chance either of us got, we'd try to do things to the other to throw one another off our game. Finally our leaders got sick of our petty competition and gave us the options to either work together or go home. Neither of us wanted the second option obviously, so instead of immediately working it out, we just decided to tolerate the other. It worked better that way, there was still some hostile feelings, but we didn't let that get in the way of our work. So one day, while we're out in field, they put us on a mission task, well, what we thought was one but it was actually just something they set up to make us think that we were really in battle. They switched our guns and weapons and everything out with BB guns and fake grenades and we didn't even know it. They just looked so real, but anyway, long story short, we were out in battle, or at least thought we were, and the enemy came up from behind and attacked us both. We were cornered, it was either kill or be killed, we gave them everything we had until it came down to where only one of us would be allowed to escape. Ryan had fell down as we were running towards safety, I was almost to the base when I heard him scream out and I turned and saw that the others were coming for him. I looked at the base and then at him, and without a second thought I came charging back towards his direction."

**Flashback**

"What are you doing!? just go!" Ryan yelled out

"I'm not leaving you" Paul said as he stood up and shot one of the attackers in the head "You might hate me, but i'm not going to let you die, not on my watch" Paul said as he turned around just in time to stab the other attacker in the stomach. "Now, let's go" Paul said as he bent down to pick Ken up. He hoisted him on his shoulders and took off running towards the base.

Paul entered and lied Ken down on a bed. "Are you okay? do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine" Ken said holding his leg "Just call for help"

Paul ran over towards the radio station and dialed in the code they were taught to use. "Yes, This is Private Levesque on mission 226, Private Ken and I are stranded and we need help. He is down and disabled and ammo is low, can anyone help us?"

"10/4" Lieutenant Ross said as he came through the tent clapping, along with others.

"What the fuck?" Paul said as he looked around the room "And I just killed you..." he said pointing to a guy who was smiling "What the fuck is going on here?"

"What the fuck!?" Ken said as he tried to get up

"Calm down gentlemen and let us explain" Lieutenant Ross said calmly

Paul and Ken said nothing as they shared a look.

**Present**

"I killed off the attackers and picked him up and carried him on my shoulders as he had gotten wounded. I made it to the base and when I called for help, everyone came in clapping, even the guy I had just killed off. In that moment we knew we had been set up, they were trying to see if we would put our petty differences aside for the sake of the country and for one another. Well, we passed with flying colors, to say the least we were pissed off, and we still kept our distance. But then, when we went to real battle, ironically I ended up falling down and he was the one that came back to save me."

**Flashback**

"aaaaah" Paul screamed out as he tried to use all the strength he had to not let the knife come crashing down into his chest. The enemy was right on top of him and it was now a war between the strong and the weak. Who would be the first to give in? Paul was already hurt and didn't have much left in him to fight, but the only thing that kept him going was that he knew he had to return home. He couldn't abandoned his family, his parents would be crushed and he couldn't bare the thought of his niece and nephew growing up without their uncle around. Paul lifted the man's hands up with all his strength but the man was stronger came down hard with the knife, right before it had the chance to go into Paul's chest, he heard a gunshot, Paul looked up and the bullet went straight through the man's head. The man dropped the knife and fell over on the ground, blood spattering everywhere. Paul turned around and looked up to see Ken cocking back his shotgun with a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. He then held his hand out to Paul. "A life for a life" was all he said as Paul grabbed his hand and stood up. Ken put Paul's arm around his shoulder and they walked back to the base in silence.

Paul was getting attended to by a nurse when Ken walked in the tent to grab a bottle of water.

"Hey" Paul said to him

Ken walked over and they stared at one another. Paul reached his hand out and Ken shook it, they nodded at one another before letting go and Ken walked away.

**Present**

"When we returned to base, we didn't say anything we just nodded our heads and shook hands and we knew from that moment on we'd always have respect for one another and each other's backs. As time went on, we eventually became friends as we started to see all the similarities and things that we had in common. The only difference was I was a little more softer, while he was mean and rude to everyone else, but somehow, that rudeness and disrespect earned him respect. I guess we're just two different people with different ways of doing things."

"Wow," Stephanie said as she took everything in that he just said

"Yeah, it's still a lot for me to take in and i'm the one who went through it. But enough about me, tell me more about yourself Stephanie"

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"How'd your parents make someone so beautiful?"

She blushed. "Thank you" she said as she glanced down, trying to hide her rosy red cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush" Paul said as he caught on to what she was doing

She looked up and playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks"

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened between you and your boyfriend?"

"Long story"

"we got plenty of time, we'll be n this car for a while and then we'll be on the plane for a few hours as well. Plus I'm a trained sniper, patience is key in my field"

She chuckled. "Okay, well basically he wanted to control every aspect of my life to the point of where he wanted to tell me what to do, what to wear and who to hang out with. I was naive in those days so I basically gave him what he wanted, I figured it was better to give in than to resist. I gave him everything I had and it was always as if it wasn't enough. I had to make time for him but he wouldn't make time for me, he never wanted to do what I wanted and was just a total dick. He was the perfect angel around my parents so they couldn't see through his fake persona like I could. Then he cheated on me, twice! and tried to make it seem like it was my fault. Looking back, it was stupid of me to actually think it was because I thought I wasn't doing everything a girlfriend should and that's why he decided to seek pleasure elsewhere. Finally, it came to a point to where I said enough was enough and I ended it. I ended it somewhere public because he has quite the temper and I didn't know what he was capable of doing, but whatever it was, I knew he wouldn't do it in public as image was everything to him."

"Did he ever hit you?" Paul asked, kind of getting pissed off. he didn't know the guy but the thought of him putting his hands on Stephanie was going to make him hate him.

Stephanie got quiet "Can we change the subject now, please?" she asked as she looked down.

Paul said nothing and reached over and held her hand in his, he looked out the window as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Sure" he said softly.

She didn't know why, but him holding her hand was sending shock waves through her body, no other man's touch had ever done this to her before. She didn't understand it, but she knew she liked it.

They soon got to the airport and boarded the plane, it was going to be a long flight so they decided to get as comfortable as possible before take off. Within an hour Stephanie was asleep, Paul was looking out the window when he felt something on his shoulder. He glanced down and saw that Stephanie had lain her head on him, to make her more comfortable, he moved the armrest over and grabbed her and held her in his arms as her head was now laying on his chest. This just felt so right, more than right to him. He planted a kiss in her hair before he realized what he had done, he looked to make sure she hadn't noticed that and then reached around and grabbed her hand and stared out the window again.

When she figured he wasn't looking anymore, she opened her eyes, she tried to figure out what just happened and why he was holding her and kissing her head. She didn't have the answer to those questions, but in all honesty she didn't care because this moment right here, was just perfect. Absolutely perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Home Sweet Home

To the person that said I should write a story based off "The Royals" OMG! I swear I was thinking that, I actually almost wrote that fic instead of this one!

Anyway, i'm sorry about updates guys, i'm going to try and do better, it's just this story sounded so much better in my head than it did when I started writing it.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home" Paul said to Stephanie as they stepped out of the taxi cab. They hadn't said much to each other since the plane ride when Stephanie woke up. There wasn't an awkward silence or anything on the way over to Paul's home, but there was silence. Neither knew what to do when Stephanie woke up, Paul looked down at her and she looked up at him, neither said a word but quickly separated from the other.

"It's beautiful" Stephanie said as she looked at the house. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. It was a nice sized home, and looked very comfy and inviting. The yard was well kept and she could have sworn the windows were so clean that they were sparkling.

"It's not much, but it's home" Paul said with a shrug

"It's perfect" Stephanie said with a smile which made Paul smile in return.

"Paul, Paul is that you?" Paul's mother said as she shot out the door, Stephanie could have sworn she saw someone looking at them a moment ago but she wasn't sure, so she didn't say anything, now she knows what she saw.

"Hey momma" Paul said as he embraced the small woman that came running into his arms. Paul tried not to wince when his mom wrapped her arms around him, but she caught on anyway.

"I know you're not home for a social call, how badly hurt are you?" she asked as she pulled back.

"it's fine mom" Paul said as he turned his attention towards Stephanie. "This is Stephanie"

"Hi" Stephanie said softly

"Is this your girlfriend?" Paul's mom asked bluntly but nicely as she smiled at Stephanie

"Mom!"

"it's a simple question, yes or no."

"She's my um...well, she's my..."

"I'm his travel nurse, I'm required to go everywhere with him until he heals" Stephanie answered

"Oh, splendid, someone needs to watch after this one 24/7 anyway" Patricia said as she pulled Stephanie in for a hug

"I concur" Stephanie said as she hugged her back

"well, i'm Patricia but you can call me Pat"

"Okay" Stephanie said with a smile

"well lets get you in" Pat said motioning towards the house "Peter and Neysa will be so happy to see you back home"

"I know, I can't wait to see them" Paul said as he lifted the handle up on his suitcase

"well you two go inside, i'll take care of the taxi" Pat said as she walked passed them

"Oh, it's okay mom. The corps pay for everything...mom...mom!" Paul called out but his mom continued walking towards the taxi

Patricia already knew that everything was paid for, this isn't the first time Paul has made this trip home, and she knew exactly what she was doing. She didn't know Stephanie but she could already tell that she liked her and she wanted to give them as much alone time as possible, even if it meant letting them walk a few short feet to the house by themselves.

"I guess she didn't hear you"

"Oh, she heard me. She's just stubborn" Paul said as he started walking towards the house with Stephanie

"hmm, sounds like someone I know" Stephanie teased

"heyyy, i've never given you any problems"

"yet." Stephanie said with a smile.

Paul smiled back and he was about to reply when Pat walked back up. "you were right" she said throwing her arms in the arms as if admitting defeat "everything was paid for"

"told ya" Paul said as he opened the door and allowed the two women to walk in before him

"Pat, your home is beautiful" Stephanie said as they entered the home

"Thank you" Pat said as she walked in front of Stephanie. "here" Pat said grabbing Paul's suitcase "let me take that and you can show Stephanie to her room."

"mom, I could ha.."

"I got it" she said as she turned and started walking down the hallway

Paul sighed. "I'll never get my way around her"

Stephanie chuckled. "well I think it's cute"

"Yeah, because you're not the one that's going to have to deal with it. I'm just warning you now, she's probably going to take over your job"

"I don't mind" Stephanie said as she placed her hand on Paul's chest before quickly removing it "so, um...the room?"

"yeah" Paul said as he noticed the sudden change "it's right up" he said pointing to the stairs.

They walked up the stairs and started walking down the hall. Stephanie glanced around and she noticed that just like downstairs, family pictures were also upstairs, scattered everywhere. "wow, your mom loves family photos, doesn't she?"

"yeah, mom snaps a picture of any and everything she sees" Paul said stopping at one that hung on the wall of him and his sister wrestling. "Just so you know, I let her win"

Stephanie chuckled. "by the looks of that headlock, I'd say she was kicking your ass"

Paul gave her a playful snarl before pointing to the door on the left. "That's the guest bed"

Stephanie walked in and sat her things down "it's nice"

"I love this room, I wanted it to be my room so bad when I was growing up"

"why?" Stephanie asked, other than it being nice and comfy, nothing special stuck out about it

"because of the space, when I was younger I used to run around the house jumping off shit or shooting things with my toy guns. This room offered so much potential to my war games"

Stephanie laughed. "seems you kept the dream alive"

"that I did" he said walking over and removing a picture that hung on the wall which revealed a huge hole. "knocked that in there when I was about 10" he said pointing to it "the plan was to do a backflip on the bed, land on my stomach and shoot the toy soldiers I had lined up on the dresser"

"well, what happened?"

"the ceiling fan" he said looking up at it

Stephanie chuckled. "well did you fail the mission?"

"Well, I wouldn't have if the ceiling fan wasn't up here. You see, the bed used to be over there" he said pointing to where the tv was "and the tv used to be over here" he said pointing to where the dresser was "and the dresser used to be over there" he said pointing to where the bed currently stood

"damn 360 in this room"

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But anyway, I used to do that trick all the time and I would nail it 9 times out of 10. But when they moved everything the first time, and I tried to jump up and do the flip, one of the blades nailed me and the head and I flew back into the wall. My sister came running in and we decided to hang the picture up and move the room around again before my parents got home. We came up with some lame excuse about wanting to change the room around because it looked better that way, it worked because my sister always wanted to be an interior designer and we used this room as quote on quote 'practice'."

"good stuff" Stephanie said nodding

"Yeah, mom and dad never caught on once, it was great knowing that we got one over on mom, who knows _everything_ and I mean everything"

"well i'm happy for you"

"thanks" Paul said with a large grin which made Stephanie laugh "what?"

"you're really proud of this, aren't you?"

"yes!" he said nodding "mom never found out, because if she did my ass would have burned for days and she wouldn't have brought me my favorite popsicles" he said with a frown

"My god, you and food"

"I love sweets" he said with the cutest little childlike smile in the world

Stephanie rolled her eyes playfully as she sat down on the bed. "anymore damages I should know of?"

"well, not in _this_ room at least"

"you just set out to destroy your parent's home, didn't you?"

"I was at war and anything can happen in war" he said as he looked down at his stomach "see"

"not the same thing" Stephanie teased

"Come on" he said motioning towards the door with his head "i'll show you my room"

"I'm afraid to go in there" Stephanie said as she stood up and followed Paul down the hall.

"Here's where all the shit happens" he said opening the door.

Stephanie walked in and expected his room to be full of military posters or anything else from his childhood. But it was very clean and very comfy. "not what I expected"

"I know" he said throwing his duffle bag down "you were probably expecting to see a lot of military memorabilia, weren't you?"

"yes" Stephanie said as she sat down on the bed

"I have tons, don't worry"

"storage?"

"nah, down the hall in the play room. That's where all my toys, and video games and stuff are, my father never wanted us to get our rooms messy with stuff like that, so they had an extra room built on for my sister and me. It's really two rooms because she has her space and I have mine and they connect at the bathroom. My mom knew we'd fight over what would go in there, so they just decided on getting a huge space built that could be spilt it in two. We stayed in there for hours each day."

"I can imagine"

"It's awesome, i'll have to show it to you later"

"yes, you will" Stephanie said looking around "are you really this clean or did your mom do this?"

"I'm a clean freak, my mom is the messy one"

stephanie chuckled. "So who keeps the house so clean?"

"My father, he's just like me, we love everything to be spick and span."

"Is your sister messy?"

"Nah, but I have snook into her room before and cleaned it the way I felt it should have been cleaned"

"OCD ass"

"Damn right" Paul said with a smile "and going to the marines was like heaven to me because they require that you be neat and organized and keep your rooms cleaned."

"A nice clean man, those are hard to find"

"I know" Paul said as he sat down in his huge black bean bag chair "so, how was your childhood?"

"It was no where near as adventurous as yours"

"what do you mean?"

"My parents were, hell, still are workaholics so my brother and I were raised by nannies."

"i'm sorry"

"No, the nannies were really fun and made us feel loved. Don't get me wrong, when my parents came home they spent every second that they could with us, but they still missed out on important stuff. But I don't mind because it made me a stronger person and I knew from that point on that I wanted to give people the love and care I missed out on having."

"And that's why you're such a great nurse" Paul said with a smile

"thanks" Stephanie said as she blushed.

"knock, knock" Paul's father said as he came in

"Hey dad" Paul said as he stood up and walked over and gave his father a hug

"Hey son, how are ya? your mom tells me you're hurt pretty bad"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Mom knows nothing, just over exaggerating as usual."

"that's true" he said as he looked over at Stephanie "who's your friend?"

Paul smirked. "like mom hasn't told you already"

Paul Sr. Smiled "hello Stephanie"

"Hi" Stephanie said softly as she stood up and walked over "nice to meet you" she said holding out her hand

"ah, we're a hugging family around here" he said as he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

Stephanie smiled as she patted him on the back, Paul Sr pulled back and looked over at Paul "she's pretty" he said with a wink

"Dad, get out"

Paul Sr and Stephanie laughed. "Alright, i'll let you two be" he said as he walked towards the door "the kids should be over in about ten minutes" he said as he left

Paul smiled, he couldn't wait to play with his niece and nephew, he hadn't seen them in months, only talking to them over the phone every chance he got.

"would you like kids one day?" Stephanie asked as she walked around the room

"Yes, a handful, as many as I can get"

"Then you must plan on marrying that chick from, what is it? like 28 and counting?"

Paul laughed. "I think it's '19 and counting'"

"whatever, still too many"

"yeah, I wouldn't want that many but about three to five is good for me"

"good grief, I feel sorry for whoever your wife will be"

Paul smiled. "do you want kids?"

"Yes, but I think two is enough"

"one of each?"

"Yep."

"why did you ask?"

"because every time your niece and nephew get mentioned you light up like a christmas tree"

Paul smiled again. "sorry"

"no, I think it's cute, not many men are like that. Not to say that they don't love kids or anything, but they just don't show it like you do"

"Would you like to see the play room?"

Stephanie turned around and smiled "yes, I would love to see all the havoc you've caused in there"

"Oh, I kept it nice in there, it's the rest of the house that paid for it" He said as he walked out of the room with Stephanie close behind. "here it is" he said opening the door.

Just like his bedroom, it was nice and clean but it had toys, games, army, marines and navy posters, and all other sorts of memorabilia everywhere. There was a stack of camo boots and suits in one corner and toy guns neatly lined up along the wall beside them. There were other guns that were hanging from the wall, each had a patch with a different rank above it. There were drawings on the wall of men and women at war, there were huge blowups of army men shooting at the enemy on another wall and on another wall there were a bunch of army slogans plastered all over it.

"wow" Stephanie said as she looked around "you really love the military life huh?"

"yes, it is my life" Paul said as he sat down in a camo bean bag chair

"and bean bag chairs" Stephanie said pointing to the one he was currently sitting in

Paul smiled. "Yes, yes I do. My mom hates them because she says they take up too much space and because I used to pop them and make all the stuff come out, which she would have to stuff back in and sew it up. There's two more in there" he said pointing to the closet "along with some toy swords and stuff, I just like this one because it matches the room"

"I would ask you why you never got rid of this stuff, but I assume your nephew likes it?"

"he loves it, he begs to spend the night just to stay in this room. I had a bed in here at one point"

"what hap...do I even want to know?"

Paul smirked. "that's up to you"

"never mind" Stephanie said as she playfully rolled her eyes

"UNCLE PJ!" a voice called out from downstairs

Paul shot up and rushed out the door, Stephanie turned and followed closely behind.

"PJ!" the little girl squealed as she saw her uncle come down the stairs

Paul smiled bright as he opened his arms and she came rushing into them. "ooof!" he said as she hit his injured abdomen

"I'm sorry" she said rubbing his stomach "Does your tummy feel better now?"

Paul nodded. "yes, yes it does" he said as he kissed her on the head "i've missed you"

"I've missed you too" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck again "hey buddy" he said to his nephew who was standing there "come over here"

His nephew smiled and walked over and hugged his uncle. "you're getting big" Paul said as he looked him up and down

"Me too! me too!" Neysa said as she jumped up and down, lobbying for more attention

"yes, you too" Paul said as he tugged on her cheek

"PJ, who's she?" Neysa said pointing to Stephanie who was standing on the stairs watching.

"Oh, that's my friend, go say hi to her"

"okay" Neysa said as she ran over to Stephanie "hi!"

"Hello" Stephanie said as she lowered herself to the young girls level

"My name is Neysa, what's your name?"

"I'm Stephanie"

"can I give you a hug Stephanie?"

"of course" Stephanie said with a smile as the little girl wrapped her arms around Stephanie and hugged her tight.

"You give great hugs" she said as she pulled back and looked at Stephanie

Stephanie smiled. "thank you, but you give the best"

"the very best?" the little girl said with a huge smile as her eyebrows went up

"the best in the whole world" Stephanie said

"I disagree, I think it's me" Paul teased

Neysa shot Paul a nasty glare "no, I do because Stephanie says so, and what Stephanie says goes"

Everyone laughed.

"Noooo, you're suposed to be on my side, i've known you longer"

"but Stephanie is prettier than you"

Stephanie chuckled. "thank you, you're very pretty too"

Neysa smiled. "thank you"

"Hi, i'm Peter" the young boy said as he walked over to Stephanie

"Hi, Peter" Stephanie said as she stood up and shook the boy's hand

"Peter is the only one in the family that doesn't do hugs" Lynn, Paul's sister, said as she walked over and gave Stephanie a hug "I'm Lynn, Paul's sister"

"nice to meet you Lynn" Stephanie said as they pulled back "and it's okay, I was the same as a child, I only did it to people I knew" Stephanie said with a smile as she looked at Peter

"Who are you? if you don't mind me asking" Peter said

"I'm your Uncle's nurse"

"Cool"

"It is?"

"Yeah, I wish a beautiful woman would follow me around all day"

Stephanie blushed.

"hey, stop hitting on my nurse" Paul said as he walked over and scooped Neysa up in his arms and playfully shoved Peter.

"If you won't, then I will" Peter said as he walked towards the kitchen

Stephanie chuckled as she glanced up and started making faces at Neysa which made her laugh.

"You want to go outside with me and play with the kids before dinner?" Paul asked

"I'd love that" Stephanie said as she took Neysa from Paul's arms and held her

"Peter get the bat and gloves, we're going outside" Paul called out

"Got cha!" Peter called from the kitchen as he dashed out and headed for the play room full of baseball equipment

"You and I can have a tea party if you want" Stephanie said looking at Neysa

"yaaaay! a tea party!" Neysa said as she clapped her hands excitedly

Patricia, Paul Sr and Lynn all looked at one another and smiled. Stephanie was the perfect fit for their family.

* * *

"Go Neysa, Go! Go! Go!" Stephanie cheered as Neysa chased Paul and tagged him with the baseball glove

"you're out!" she said as she started jumping up and down

"aw man" Paul said as he scooped her up "you're getting faster" he said as he walked over to Stephanie and Peter

"You guys ready for dinner?" Lynn called out

"you betcha" Peter said as he dashed from the front yard into the house

"come on" Paul said to Stephanie who was sitting down "now that i'm back, i'm sure mom has threw down in the kitchen and cooked up a storm"

"mmm, sounds yummy" Stephanie said standing up

"a storm sounds yummy?" Neysa asked, giving Stephanie a confused look.

Stephanie chuckled. "No, silly, the food"

"oh" Neysa said before she started laughing from Stephanie tickling her

"Come on" she said grabbing Neysa from Paul and setting her down on the ground "i'll race you to the kitchen"

"okay!" Neysa said as she took off with Stephanie close behind

"I like her" Lynn said leaning her arm on her brother's shoulder "I really do"

"Me too" Paul said with a smile

* * *

After dinner and after everything had settled down, everyone started saying their goodbyes.

"when will I see you again?" Neysa asked as she played with Stephanie's fingers

"whenever you want to, I'll have your uncle come and get you"

"you will?" She asked as she looked up with a big smile

"yes"

"heyyy, stop hogging up my family time" Paul said as he gently tapped Stephanie's shoulder with his hand and picked up Neysa

"Don't hit Stephy, PJ"

"but..."

"No buts!" she said lifting up her finger

"okay" he said pretending to frown "Stephy, do you forgive me?"

"I don't know" Stephanie said standing up "Should I Neysa?"

Neysa looked at Stephanie and then at her uncle. "I think he deserves another shot"

"yes!" Paul said excitedly

"But _**only**_ this time" Neysa warned

Paul chuckled. "okay"

"Well, we're going to get going, it was very nice meeting you Stephanie" Lynn said as she walked over towards the trio

"thank you, you too, I hope we get to talk some more, I enjoyed our conversation during dinner."

"I did as well, just have Paul give you my number"

"I will" Stephanie said looking at Paul.

Peter walked toward the door and stopped in front of Stephanie "I've enjoyed your company today"

Stephanie smiled. "Thank you, i've enjoyed yours as well"

Peter said nothing before taking a step forward and giving Stephanie a quick hug, one she didn't even get the chance to react to.

"wow, that means he likes you" Paul teased "he **never** hugs people" Paul said as he placed Neysa down and ruffled Peter's hair with his hand

"he hugs me!" Neysa cut in

Lynn smiled, "well, we're gonna get going" She said as she hugged Steph and Paul one last time "I'll see you guys later"

"alright" Paul said as Lynn walked out the door.

"Come on bud," Peter said grabbing ahold of Neysa's hand "we gotta go home"

"okay, bye Stephy, bye PJ" Neysa said as she walked out

"bye" Paul and Stephanie said in unison as he walked up and closed the door

"so, PJ?" Stephanie asked

Paul smiled. "Oh, Paul junior"

"I feel dumb for not knowing that"

"It's okay, i'm sure the kids and my mom confused you by calling my dad Burk"

"They did" Stephanie chuckled "why do they do that?"

"I think its something Peter started when he was like one, and we just kept it"

"Oh. Well, i'm going to go help your mom with the dishes"

"don't bother, she won't let you" Paul said

"It won't hurt to try"

"Try all you want, you'll fail" Paul teased as he walked upstairs

A short time later, Stephanie walked over into Paul's room as the door was already open

"hey" She said softly

"hey" Paul said with a smile

"You were right, she wouldn't let me help"

Paul smiled. "told ya"

"I had a great time with your family, they're lots of fun"

"I'm glad you did"

"Well, I was just checking on you because your door was open, but I'm going in for the night" she said motioning towards the hall with her head

"alright, i'll see you in the morning"

"Alright, well if you need me, beep me" Stephanie said as she walked out of Paul's room and headed for her own. When she opened the door Patricia was in there patting down the sheets.

"Oh, i'm sorry" she said as she turned around "I didn't know you were coming today, so I was just changing out the sheets."

"It's fine, and thank you" Stephanie said as she walked in

"are you enjoying your stay here?"

"yes, very much, you have a beautiful family"

"thank you" Patricia said with a smile "and Neysa took a strong liking to you, it usually takes her a minute to warm up to people, but with you it was as quick as a flash of lighting"

Stephanie smiled. "Well i'm glad she likes me, I really like her too"

Pat smiled and nodded. "well, I know you're tired because that trip over here is long, so i'm going to let you get some rest" Patricia said as she walked towards the door

Stephanie smiled at Patricia as she sat down on the bed.

"And by the way Steph," She said peaking by in, "just ignore that huge hole in the wall above the bed if the picture falls down"

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "you know about it?"

Pat laughed. "Honey, I've known about that hole for years, hell I knew about it the day it happened. My kids thought they pulled one over on me but I inspected the room the day they changed it; or as they called it 'practice'." Pat said shaking her head "I just never said anything because I knew how happy it would make them if they thought they got one over on me and because I knew they worked hard as hell to come up with that lie. I'm sure he told you the story with pride"

Stephanie laughed. "yes, yes he did"

"ah, my poor son. Well, i'll leave you be. I'll call you in the morning when breakfast is ready"

"okay" Stephanie said with a smile as she watched the door close. She walked over to the picture and removed it, she looked at the large hole and started laughing as she shook her head. "He's just full of excitement"

* * *

Paul was in his room looking up at the ceiling when his mom came in.

"knock knock" Pat said as she walked into Paul's room

"hi mom" he said with a smile, he was sitting in the corner in his large black bean bag chair "so glad you didn't get rid of this thing" he said patting it

"Even though I can't stand it, I know it means the world to you so I said I'd let it be"

"thanks" Paul said as he laid back

"So, Stephanie is getting along great with everyone" Patricia said as she sat on the bed

"yeah, she has that type of personality I guess" Paul said with a shrug

"She's great with the kids"

"yep" Paul said nodding

"She's a nice girl"

"yes, yes she is"

"and she's pretty"

"very"

"seems single" Patricia said softly as she cut her eyes at him

"Don't start mom" Paul said rolling his eyes

"Just stating facts"

"can we not talk about this?"

"fine" she said smoothing out her skirt "how bad are your injuries?"

"what makes you think they're bad?"

"one, you got sent home and two, someone has to give you 24 hour care, sounds pretty serious to me"

"she just has to clean out my wounds and give me small massages and stuff every now and then so my wounds won't get infected and so my body won't lock up all the time."

"do you like her?"

"mooom"

"simple question"

"we just met"

"but you seem to have this..._connection_"

"mom, i'm tired" Paul said as he stood up and walked over and sat on his bed

"fine, you can get out of this conversation today, but just remember you'll be here for a while" she teased as she walked out of the room.

Paul sighed heavily as he laid down on his back and looked up at the ceiling. Was what his mom telling him true, was there really a connection between him and Steph, and if there was, could it lead to something serious? so many questions and no answers. Paul wasn't the type to sit around and wait for things to happen, he had to admit, he a thing for Stephanie. Hell, between holding her on the plane and, just seeing her with his family made this little "thing" even stronger. He was a man of action, when he wanted something, he went out and got it; the only thing in his way this time was he didn't know if she felt the same way, but he intended to find out, if not now, then soon enough.

* * *

Leave reviews! :-) I've already started on the next chapter, I'm not going to say when it'll be updated lol, but I want to get this story going before I decide to reach a stopping point and take one of my long hiatuses lol.

***Reader's of My Savior*** I've started writing the final chapter on the story and I plan to get it up soon, so if you've totally forgotten about the story like I did, you should probably go back and read it or read the last few chapters to get caught up before the update comes! :)


	5. Your Move

Sorry that this update is coming so late, I know I was supposed to update it a few days ago but I got sick and my internet has been acting up lately, it's still messed up, i'm secretly using my neighbors wifi as we speak…so shhhh, don't tell anybody!

* * *

"Breakfast is ready" Pat called out from the bottom of the staircase

"Alright!" Paul hollered back

"Be down in a second!" Stephanie answered.

Patricia smiled and walked back into the kitchen. "They're such a cute couple"

"they're not even a couple"

"a blind man can see that they're going to be"

"Oh, so sure now are we?" Paul Sr. said as he turned the pages of the newspaper

"Very" Pat sat as she placed the food around the table.

"mmm, mmm, mmmmmmmm!" Paul moaned as he came into the kitchen and smelled the enticing aroma "girl, you have got it smelling good up in here" he said as he kissed his mom on top of the head.

"well thank you" she said with a smile

"morning pop"

"morning" his father answered as he stuffed his mouth with bacon

"good morning everyone" Stephanie said as she walked in with her hair in a ponytail, a black tank top and sweat pants, to everyone else she might have looked normal, but to Paul she was even more beautiful. No make up, hair undid, just pure natural beauty at its finest.

"Good morning" Paul said, almost a whisper as his breath was taken away by the sight of her.

"Breathe son" Pat teased as she walked past him and gave Stephanie a hug "I hope you're hungry"

"starving" Stephanie said as she rubbed her hands together, she walked behind Paul Sr's chair and leaned over and stole a piece of his bacon and bit it. "delicious"

"heyyy" he teased

Stephanie smiled and took her seat.

Pat poked Paul in the arm "oooh, she's already comfortable with us, I love this girl"

Paul smiled and rolled his eyes as he walked over and took a seat next to Stephanie, it took everything that was inside of him not to just turn and stare at her for all of eternity.

"How'd you sleep?" Stephanie asked as she finished off her bacon

_Damn._ He thought, _now I have to look at her._ "Fine" he said as he kept his head down

"are you sure? you limped a little when you walked over here, is your side tightening up on you again?"

"Nope" he lied

"he's lying" Pat said as she sat the pitcher of orange juice down

"mom!"

"what?" she said with a shrug "you are" she said as she sat down

"Let me see" Stephanie said lifting up his shirt to take a look "Yeah, it is, I can see your muscle contracting, that must be painful"

"Not painful" Paul said placing his shirt back down "just annoying"

"I'll give you a rub down after breakfast and give you your meds, that should make it better" she said as she took a bit of her biscuit.

Paul Sr and Patricia said nothing, they just looked at one another and smirked.

"stop that" Paul said catching on to what they were doing

"stop what?" they asked in unison

"you know" Paul said

"I don't" Stephanie said raising her hand "can somebody tell me?"

Pat and Paul Sr laughed as they continued to dig into their breakfast

* * *

"Hey" Paul said knocking on Steph's door. "Oh, i'm sorry, I didn't realize you weren't dressed"

"It's okay" she said throwing a shirt on over her sports bra "I'm sure you've seen more before" she teased

Paul smiled. "Um, I just came to see if you had all of your things packed but you don't, I can wait"

"Packed?" she asked confused. "packed for what?"

"To go to my place"

"you have your own place?"

"yeah, I got it a while back, I just always come home and stay for a few days before going off to my own. I like peace and quiet and it gives me time to think, and trust me, being in the marines gives you a shit ton to think about. And It's not that I couldn't here, its just my mom likes to check in on me every three seconds so I needed a place where I knew I wouldn't be disturbed."

"Oh," Stephanie said softly

"If you don't wanna go just say so, I mean it's no big deal"

"Oh, it's not that, I just didn't know and I unpacked all of my things before I went to bed last night, but I can pack them back up and be ready in a few minutes."

"Alrighty" Paul said with a smile "See ya in a few" he said as he closed her door and grabbed his bag and headed downstairs

"leaving already?"

"Yep"

"didn't think I annoyed you that much"

Paul chuckled. "you didn't mom" he said as he walked over and sat next to her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into his chest. "I just want to go home"

"**this _is_** your home"

"You know what I mean" he said squeezing her shoulder gently

"Do I?"

he looked down. "what are you hinting at?"

"If you want to be alone with Stephanie that's all you have to say Paul"

He shook his head and smiled. "Has nothing to do with her, I go back to my place every time I come home."

"Yeah, after you've stayed here at least three or four days, not after one."

"don't take it so personally Ma"

"I'm not" she said looking up at him "just don't take me for a fool"

he rolled his eyes. "i'm not mom"

"leave the poor boy alone" Paul Sr said as he walked in from the kitchen

"you're done with the dishes already?"

"Yes" he said as he sat down across from them in his lazy boy

"damn, I knew I should have cooked more"

"So, you're heading out early son?"

"Yeah" Paul said nodding his head "and I want to show Stephanie the city before it gets dark

"It's 11 o'clock in the morning"

Paul chuckled. "I know that mom, but you know it takes a while to get over to my place, and I would like to get unpacked and settle down for a moment."

"Settled down aye?" Paul Sr teased

"Oh god, not you too"

"it's not our fault you decided to live across town" Pat said

"I told you the next time I came home I would look for a new place that's closer, and that's exactly what i'm going to do"

"let's hope so" she muttered

"i'm ready" Stephanie said as she rolled her two suitcases into the living room.

"Good" Paul said with a smile as he gently removed his arm from around his mother and stood up "you sure you have everything?"

"and if she doesn't it's not like you can't bring her back to get it Paul." Pat said

Stephanie chuckled. "Yes, i'm sure I have everything."

"Alrighty, well let's get going" Paul said reaching for her suitcases and taking them outside to the car

"I've really enjoyed my stay here, I wish it could have been longer"

"Me too" Pat said getting up "but i'm sure you'll be over here soon"

"I'll make sure he brings me" Stephanie said with a smile

"Good" Patricia said as she walked over and hugged Stephanie, Paul Sr stood up and did the same.

"Alright, car is loaded up, we're ready to go" Paul said as he walked in and hugged his mom and dad

"alright, you kids be careful" Paul Sr said

"we will" Paul said as they walked towards the door

"and call us when you get there"

"mooooom" Paul groaned

Stephanie chuckled. "I'll make sure of it"

"thank you" Pat said as she stuck her tongue out at Paul who smiled as he and Stephanie walked out of the door.

"Is it your mission to get me in trouble?" he asked once they were outside

"No, you make it your own mission"

"I do not"

"you do to" she said as she got in the passenger side of ford mustang

"whatevvvver" he said as he got in and started the car

"wow, she sounds beautiful"

"how do you know it's a she?"

Stephanie shrugged "lucky guess…what model is this?"

"This bad girl right here is a 1967 classic shelby"

"I love muscle cars, they're sexy."

"Oh yeah?" he said as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the main highway.

"Yeah, and they also scream i'm a egotistical asshole" she teased

"Well, you got the ego part right" he said as he made a right at the light.

"Oh, i'm sure you can be an asshole"

"i'm sure I can too" he said with a smirk

"I like these cars in blue"

"I wanted mine blue, but when I saw this baby all shined up in black, I had to have her"

"understandable" Stephanie said as she looked out the window "so what's her name? and before you ask, I know every guy names their car"

"Donna"

"why Donna?" Stephanie said with a chuckle

"because that's the name of the sexy saleswoman that gave me a sweet deal on this car" he said as he laughed

"you're such a pig" Stephanie said as she playfully punched him on the arm

The ride to Paul's place was fun and filled with laughter. They had way more things in common than they ever thought they would, including favorite foods and movies and of course cars. She had made him smile and laugh more in an hour than any girl he had ever been with before, she was perfect, more than perfect. Paul couldn't even put in the words the way she made him feel, she just had this overwhelming presence and he hoped she felt the same about him. He didn't want to give his mom all the credit but she was right about him wanting to have more alone time with Stephanie, maybe this could open up some doors for them in the future.

"So then I said, 'fuck you!' and stormed out"

"you did not!" Stephanie said as she rocked back in her seat laughing

"okay, so maybe it didn't quite go down like that"

"I know it didn't because your mother would have killed you if you spoke to a teacher like that"

"Oh I did, it was just behind his back when I did so"

Stephanie shook her head as she laughed. "you're crazy"

_Crazy for you._ He thought "Here we are, home sweet home" he said as they pulled up in the driveway. He grabbed their bags and walked up and unlocked the door, allowing Stephanie to go in first. He wasn't lying about earlier, the place was completely spotless and smelled of cinnamon."Like I said when were at my mom's it's not much but…"

"and like I said, it's perfect" she said cutting him off as she took a look around. It was a nice sized place, it had three bedrooms, one of which was turned into a small gym with one bench press machine, a pull down machine and a mirror hanging on the wall in front of the neatly lined up row of dumbbells. In the corner there was a wooden desk with a leather chair and computer, obviously serving as a office of some sort. On into the living room, which had dark hardwood floors, two black leather sofas, one of which was a sectional, and the other was a simple loveseat, there also sat a huge black bean bag chair that came as no surprise to Stephanie. A flat screen graced the wall with a touch screen universal remote sitting atop of the small black wooden coffee table. There was a huge window over looking the city, and a nice kitchen with four black leather pub style bar stools lined up against the granite kitchen island, a four door stainless steel refrigerator and stove to match. "Very, very nice" Stephanie said spinning around on her heel when she was done looking around. "i'm impressed, very impressed"

"thank you" he said with a smile

"So, the corps pay for this?"

"No, i'm best friends with the owner's son"

"even better"

Paul chuckled. "I love it out here, but mom and dad, more so mom, wants me to live closer"

"I can understand that, but she also has to understand you're a grown up that needs your space."

"that's true as well"

"never tell her I said that though"

"of course not…maybe not" he teased

"I'll kill you and make it look like an accident"

"pfft, i'm the one with military training here babe, you'll never get near me" he said as he walked towards the kitchen, stopping midway when he realized what he said "sorry"

"about?"

"calling you that"

"It's fine" she said with a smile.

"you sure?"

"positive, i'm going to go get my shower" she said motioning towards the hallway

"alright, we can watch a movie or something if you like"

"sure"

"…in my ro…"

"huh?"

"nothing"

"what'd you say?"

"It was nothing, hurry up and take your shower"

"alrighty, see ya in a few" Stephanie said as she walked down the hallway.

30 minutes later she appeared at his bedroom door. "knock knock" she said as she opened the door.

"Hey you" Paul said looking at her, her hair was damp and hanging over her shoulders, she wore nothing but a large white t-shirt which showed off her long legs, he could have swore it was his shirt but he didn't say anything in fear that she might take it off and he enjoyed seeing her in it way too much for that.

She walked in and shut the door. "Um, you weren't in the living room so I figured you had to be in here or your gym"

"we can move into the living room if you want"

"No, this is okay" she said as she walked over and sat on the end of the bed with one leg tucked under the other that hung down, she took this time to take a long glance around the room. When she did the first time she only peeked in and continued through the rest of the apartment. The master bedroom was much like the living room, it had dark hardwood floors, but with a fluffy white carpet laying on top which the bed stood on. There was a huge window that overlooked the city but unlike the living room, there were silk black curtains in here. The bed was a king, with a black and grey comforter and smooth white sheets underneath, small black, white and grey pillows that she assumed went on the bed when it was made were neatly stacked on the small grey futon that sat at the end of the bed. On both sides of the bed there were small black tables made of stainless steel on top. Black lamps stood comfortably on top of them, the headboard was nice and soft but sat low, and leaned against the wall behind them. On her side of the bed Stephanie turned her head and saw a small hallway that she assumed led to the bathroom. All and all, it was very nice, clean and cozy in here. She didn't want to come off as cocky or anything, but she totally saw herself sleeping in here, she just had a feeling he would invite her to stay and one night would turn into two, and then three and so on. But she quickly shook those thoughts out of her head when she heard his voice.

"You know you don't have to sit down there right? there's plenty of room up here unless you're afraid to be this close to me" he teased

"No, i'm not afraid" she said as she got up and moved to the top of the bed with him "i've been around things far worse than you" she said with a smile as she got underneath the sheets.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"nothing" she said with a smile "I really like your room"

"yeah?"

"Yep" she said nodding "does that little hallway lead to the bathroom?"

"Nope" he said as he picked up the remote

"Then where?"

"the closet"

"then where is the bathroom?"

"on my side" he said as he pointed in the opposite direction

"Oh, I didn't even notice that"

"what would you like to watch?"

"doesn't matter, i'm not much of a movie person"

"I love movies"

"Did you change your bandage?"

"Nope"

"Paul!"

"Hey, that's _your_ job" he said teasingly

"Ugh" Stephanie sighed as she got up "where did you place the kit?"

"Over there" he said pointing towards his duffle bag that was on the floor.

Stephanie walked over to it and unzipped it and pulled out all of the things that she would need, when she finished gathering them she walked over to his side of the bed and placed them down on the table. "Alright, shirt off"

"_oooooooooh_" he said with a silly grin on his face as he put his index finger in his mouth and bit it

"Paul, shut up and do as I say"

"_oooooh! ooooooh_!" he teased as he started pulling his shirt up, doing a funny little dance along the way

"PAUL!" she yelled before she started laughing "you're…you're such an asshole" she said as she grabbed her stomach

"An asshole that makes you laugh" he said as he grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly with his thumb

Stephanie gained her composure very quickly when she realized what he was doing, she gently removed her hand from his grasp and took out a bottle of clear liquid that resembled water. "okay, i'm going to apply this first, it's going to flush out your wound, then i'm going to apply this one" she said as she opened up a small jar with a blue top then another small jar that had a red top on it. "It's important that you do it in this order because if i'm not around you need to know how to do it. After that, you're going to sprinkle this white powder on it, it's going to itch for a bit, maybe 30 seconds to a minute and then you'll be fine."

"I don't like being itchy" he said in a childlike manner

Stephanie smiled. "lift up your arm please"

Paul lifted up his right arm and watched as she placed a white pad under him, then poured some of the clear liquid onto his wound. Blood and puss rushed out quickly and landed onto the pad, it was gross, but he didn't feel any of it.

"That's fucking disgusting" he said with a snarl on his face

"I know" she said as she looked up a him "But having to do this for a living, you get used to it" she then took the lid off of the first jar, the stuff inside was clear and looked like hair gel. She dipped the tiny brush that came with it into the jar and placed it over his huge wound, it was cold as hell.

"FUCK!" he said as he tried to move away.

"stay still." she said as she applied some more "now this one is going to burn a bit" she said as she open the jar with the red lid. She dipped the pipette into the amber colored liquid and placed a few drops on his wound.

"HOLY FUCK THAT BURNS!" Paul yelled

"I warned you" she said calmly

"NO! you said it would burn a _bit_! It feels like you've set me on fire!"

"You'll get used to it" she said as she took another small brush and smoothed the substance out, which started to become sticky. "It works as a bandaid" she said as she placed everything except the powder into the table drawer. "It's like a second layer of protection"

"protection that burns"

she smiled and then opened the little container filled with white powder she sprinkled some on him and then placed it into the drawer.

"ho..ho..ho ho hoooooly shit!"

Stephanie chuckled as she removed the dirty pad from underneath him and balled it up, throwing it into the trashcan

"you're enjoying this!"

"I won't deny that" she said as she removed her gloves and tossed them in the trash. "Here, let me put the bandage on you"she said walking back towards the bed.

"I can do it myself" Paul said moving away from her "shit, this is itchy"

"it'll stop any moment now" she said with a smile as she watched him struggle to put the wrapping on. "Here" she said taking it from him "let me help." He watched as she took the wrap from his hands and applied it to him. Her hands felt like silk against his skin as he watched her wrap the bandage around his torso. She pulled it a little and then patted his chest when she was done. "There, all fixed up" she said with a smile.

"Yeah" he said grabbing ahold of the hand that she had on his chest.

She blushed. "um.." she said looking down "is there something else I can do for you?"

"Yes"

"what?" she said looking at him

"this" he said as he let go of her hand and reached up and cupped her cheek, forcing his lips against hers.

"Paul" she said softly as she pulled back

"What?" he said as he pulled her down on top of him and began to kiss her passionately. She moaned as she felt his tongue seek entrance into her mouth. He tasted of mint. She placed her hand on his chest and balanced herself better on top of him and this time she was the one that used force against him. Her lips came crashing down hard against his as she slowly began to grind against him. He reached around and gently squeezed her butt and let his hand wonder up her shirt. He grabbed the latch on her bra and with that they both stopped what they were doing and locked eyes. No words were shared between them, her soft and gentle bluish grey eyes met the fiery blaze of his hazel brown eyes. He wanted her and she wanted him, the only thing that stood in their way was whether or not they were ready for this. Paul made up his mind, all that was left was to wait on her response, he reached up and unhooked her bra it slid down her arms and landed in her lap. Keeping his eyes on hers, he lifted up her shirt and pulled the bra from underneath, it dangled in his hands for a moment before he casually tossed it to the side of the room. He glanced down for a second and licked his eager lips at the way her erect nipples pressed against the cool fabric. He then sat up in the bed and placed his hands on either side of her hips and pulled her closer until their noses were touching. "Your move" he said calmly but on the inside he was dying of anticipation. What was she going to happen? was she going to kiss him, slap him, walk out, so many different scenarios came rushing into his mind all at once as he awaited what she was going to do next.

* * *

Eh, i'm not one to bullshit and wait until like the 50th chapter to make them kiss lol, lets get this show on the road people!

Leave Reviews! going to update **Donuts and Dumbbells** next!


	6. This changes everything

This is for Sarah, so she won't kill me lol and for Kiayna!

Oh, and remember Private Dan's first name is Josh and Private Ken's first name is Ryan, just saying that because I used them a few times in here, but going forward, the majority of the time i'll probably just refer to them by their last names but incase I don't you'll know who is who. And yeah, I know it's stupid for them to both have two first names lol but I wasn't thinking straight when I started this story.

* * *

"Okay, I spy with my little eye, something purple"

"Oh God, not this stupid ass game again" Private Ken said as he rolled his eyes

"Can you think of something better?" Paul snapped

Ken looked at Paul and rolled his eyes again.

"Like I thought" Paul said scanning the area "hmmmm, is it that cloth over there?"

"Damn it, you always get it right on the first try" Private Dan said as he shook his head

"because you pick the easiest things" Ken said as he laid against the tree sharpening a piece of wood with his knife.

"that's true" Dan said nodding his head.

"Okay, my turn." Paul said

"Oh brother" Ken murmured

"I spy something big and…"

"MY DIIICK!" Ken cut in as he started laughing, followed by Dan.

Paul couldn't help but chuckle and shake his hand "ANYWAY" he said with a smile "something big and round and"

"DEEZ NUTS!" Ken cut in again

"KEN!" Paul yelled as he started laughing

"Hey, you're the one describing my balls" Private Ken said as he lifted up his arms and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good afternoon privates" General Morgan said as he walked over to the men with Colonel Miller by his side

"Good afternoon sir" they all said in unison as they stood up and saluted the men.

"at ease" General Morgan said

"thank you sir" they repeated in unison

Colonel Miller rolled his eyes. "Sheep" he said to himself.

"I came to talk to you three today because you've been assigned to field op, mission 6262"

They all shared a look, Paul was the first to speak up. "Is that the mission in Iraq sir?"

"Yes it is." He said calmly

"scared, Levesque?" Colonel Miller asked as he stared him down.

"**No.**"

"watch your tone boy" he said through clenched teeth in his thick English accent as he got in Paul's face

"Easy now Colonel General Morgan said as he placed his hand on Colonel Miller's chest and gently pushed him away from Paul "He was simply answering your question"

"I do not appreciate the way in which he answered it, General" He said as he stared Paul down

"nor do appreciate the way you asked, sir" Paul said, not backing down

"You listen here…" Colonel Miller started to say before General Morgan jumped in again

"Gentlemen, lets allow cooler heads to prevail here" he said calmly

"Fine" Colonel Miller said before he stared Paul up and down "Let's see how tough he is when he gets over there and has to dodge over 200 bomb attacks a day"

"I'm sure i'll do just fine, sir" Paul said raising his brow

"we'll see" Colonel Miller said before spinning on his heel and walking away

"that guy has it out for me Sir."

General Morgan smiled. "I know, but the best way to get under someone's skin is to prove them wrong each and everyday and you've done that to the max. He purposely gets you assigned to missions that countless others have failed and yet, here you are. You're going to make a wonderful General one day."

Paul couldn't help but smile. "You really think so?"

"Yes" General Morgan said with a smile before patting Paul on the back. "Now you gentlemen get packed, you have a long three weeks of training at camp 06 for this" He said before walking away.

"Do you really think so sir? can I kiss your ass some more sir?" Private Ken said in a mocking tone when General Morgan was out of sight.

"You're just jealous he pays more attention to me"

"whatever" Ken said as he leaned back against the tree and started sharpening the wood again.

"you okay over there Dan?"

"06?06? what does he mean 06? Oh my God, is it really that dangerous?" Dan asked as he started to panic

"calm down, everything will be just fine" Paul said calmly

"Well, he kind of has a point to be worried" Ken said as he stood up "the lower the camp numbers, the more dangerous the mission. If he was freaking out about going to camp 22 or camp 20, I'd asked why in the hell is he ever here, but we're in the top 10 of the numbers Levesque, this is pretty serious."

"I know," Paul said assuredly "but we still have to remain calm"

"about the possibility of dying? _suuuure_" Ken said as he chuckled and walked away.

"Private Levesque…" Private Dan said softly

"Yes, Dan?"

"Am I going to die over there?"

"No, I'll always have your back Dan, **always**"

"DAN GET DOWN!" Paul turned to see Private Ken running at full force "GET DOWN! GET DOWN!" It seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion, he slowly turned around and when he did, Dan's body was….

* * *

**Present time**

**"NOOO! NO! NO! NO!"**

"Paul, Paul, Paul you have to calm down!" Stephanie said as she mounted herself on top of him and pressed down hard on his chest, forcing him back against the pillows. "Paul, listen to me, you're okay, alright? you're okay." she said as she gently brushed the back of her hand down his cheek repeatedly "you're okay, everything is going to be just fine" she said softly.

Paul slowly started to catch his breath and looked around. "what happened?"

"another flashback" she said as she got off of him and walked into the bathroom.

Paul clenched his chest, it all felt so real, it **was** real. He was just glad that Stephanie woke him up in time. He sat up and placed his face between his hands, a few tears fell from his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. He glanced over at the nightstand and saw that the clock read **0300** He pulled the covers back and sat up and turned with his feet resting firmly on the ground and his hands balled in a tight fist. He wish he could rid himself of the thoughts, the dreams, the nightmares, the memories, the flashbacks, just all of it was driving him crazy and he didn't know how to stop it. It was a good thing this happened here with Stephanie and not at his parent's house, he would never hear the end of it on why he shouldn't go back and that he should see a therapist and what not. He didn't need that, what he needed was peace and quiet and a good night's sleep, something he hadn't had in what felt like ages.

"You okay?" Stephanie asked as she walked back into the bedroom carrying a small white bowl full of water and a white towel, she sat them both on the table next to Paul and then she took a seat next to him.

"yeah" he said sniffling "i'm fine, sorry for waking you up so early"

"are you sure you're okay? because we can talk about it if you want."

"I said i'm fine" he said more firmly which made Stephanie look down at the floor. "I'm sorry" he said rubbing her back "i'm just…"

"I know" she said looking up "You're just going through a lot and I can understand that, I hold nothing against you"

"Thank you" he said with a smile.

"Let's get you back to bed." she said as she placed one hand on his chest and the other on his back and gently pushed him back against the pillows. Once he was nice and comfortable, she removed his shirt and tossed it to the side, ironically it landed near her bra, where Paul had tossed it earlier that night.

"what are you doing?" Paul asked

"Just relax" she said as she mounted him again and reached over and dipped the towel into the bowl of water, squeezing it slightly before she placed it on his head.

"It's cold" he said as he flinched

"I know" she said softly "but you broke out in a hot sweat, I highly doubt you want warm water on you" she said as she continued to pat his face before moving to his neck, then dipping the towel back in the water, squeezing it out and then patting his chest.

"It feels good, thanks"

She smiled.

"hey listen, about earlier" he said as he glanced over at her bra and back at her

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" she said as she continued to place the cool towel over his body

_I wouldn't call it nothing_ Paul thought to himself. "are you sure? I don't want you to be weirded out by me or anything"

"I'm not" she said as she went to dip the towel again but before she could Paul grabbed her wrist. She looked at his hand and then at him. "It's fine, really"

"I think i've had enough" Paul said motioning towards the towel as he let go of Stephanie's wrist.

"okay" she said as she dropped it into the water and rolled off of him and onto the other side of the bed.

"I want to talk about it, maybe it'll help clear my mind"

"okay, i'm listening" she said as she sat up

"My dreams, flashbacks, whatever you want to call them, they aren't clear"

"what do you mean?"

"Like in this one Ryan, Josh and I were sitting around talking and we got assigned to a mission, all of that was true, but the ending wasn't."

"what happened?"

"I was promising Josh that I would take care of him, which I did say, but then out of nowhere everything just went in slow motion and Ryan came running towards us and something was going to happen to Josh but I woke up. The thing is, from what I remember that day, I told Josh I would take care of him, and I think I joked about something and then we went to our base to start packing. There was never anything serious going on that would cause Ryan to come rushing after us."

"hmm" Stephanie said as she patted her lips with her index finger "that's weird"

"I know"

"Maybe you should…"

"God please don't say see a doctor"

"why not?"

"Because i'm not about to pay someone to pretend that they give a fuck about me."

"Not all of them are bad Paul"

"I know, but I would feel so judged"

"trust me, they want to help you more than anything, especially someone in your predicament"

"I guess so"

"My guess would be that everything is running together in your mind when you're asleep and your brain can't sort out what has actually happened. For example, maybe what you saw at the end of your dream with Ryan running towards you actually did happen at some point in time, just not at that exact moment and your brain is having trouble placing it at the exact moment that it happened so it just puts it anywhere, I mean I don't know" she said shrugging

"That actually doesn't sound half bad"

"But you should still seek a professional's opinion"

"I'll think about it"

"If your dreams get any worse i'll make that decision for you"

"Oh," Paul said turning to face her "how so?"

"two words….your mother"

"you wouldn't dare!"

"try me" Stephanie said with a sly grin

"you're evil, you're not the person I thought you were"

Stephanie smiled. "good, then that means I'll always keep you guessing"

"Um…Steph" Paul said playing with his fingers

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid that if I go back to sleep that i'll have another one…one that's worse"

"It's okay" She said as she scooted closer to him and wrapped her around his waist and laid her head on his chest "I'm here if you need me"

Paul reached over and turned off the light before wrapping his arms around Stephanie. "Thank you" he said in whisper.

_And I do need you Stephanie, I need you so much._ He thought to himself before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It's been a little over two months since Paul and Stephanie first left the hospital and he has been doing well, he is healing fast and making great progress, it should only be a matter of time before he's ready to go back to the marines again, that and in their time together, they've grown close, extremely close. There's been times when both would question being in the relationship with the other but of course they would shake their head of those thoughts…well, Paul never did.

"Good morning" Paul said as he walked into the kitchen

"Good Mor..." Stephanie said as she turned around but she suddenly stopped in her tracks and grabbed the edge of the counter before she almost fell down

Paul chuckled. "are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine" she said as she tried to shake off the fact that he was standing in the middle of the kitchen with nothing on except a pair of red under armour boxer briefs that hugged every inch of him perfectly, not to mention the huge buldge that was threatening to come out._ Wow, if it's that big while it's soft...just imagine when hes...stop it Stephanie, shake your head of these thoughts right now._ She thought to herself as she blushed.

"got something on your mind?" he asked as he grabbed a piece of toast.

"I wish you'd put some clothes on" she said as she sat the plate of food down at the table.

"Do you really?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks, before she could answer he just winked and made a kissing sound with his lips before letting her go and chuckling as he walked over towards the kitchen table. "I thought you'd be used to me in my underwear by now."

_I thought so too._ She thought to herself. "Anyway, what are your plans for today?"

"General Morgan called and said the rest of Josh's stuff was supposed to come today, so I guess i'll be going through that."

"Oh" she said softly "what about his family?"

"I've only spoken to them once since the funeral"

"How are they?"

"They seem alright, but I fully understand what Josh meant all these times, his father is a total asshole. Do you know he bitched about him getting blown up instead of actually dying in action, like trying to shoot another guy or something?"

"wow, what a fuciking douche"

"Tell me about it, now I understand why he wanted to get away so badly."

"and his mother?"

"she didn't say much, it's almost as if she didn't care. I mean, I guess I shouldn't go as far as to say that, but even at the funeral she had this look of 'I don't want to be here' on her face, and not because she was in shock or anything but as if it was a waste of her time, she didn't even cry, nor did the father. Man, that poor kid."

"Wow"

"yeah"

"what are you going to do about his things?"

"I'm going to go through them and pick out some stuff to keep for myself in remembrance of him, then send the rest to Ryan."

"and his family?"

"fuck them, if you can't even show remorse at your son's fucking funeral, you don't deserve his shit" Paul said as he started to feel himself become angry but he quickly calmed down. "i'm sorry, it's just I truly cared about the kid, he had no one and to see the way he was treated….it just pisses me off."

"I know" Stephanie said softly. "but he is in a much better place, I mean, had he lived and had to have come home to them then…"

"Nah," Paul said shaking his head "I wouldn't have let him, he could have stayed with me or my parents, and you know how much my mom loves to nurse people back to health."

Stephanie smiled and nodded "oh yeah, she would have loved that."

"And then I could come back here and get some peace and quiet while they bother the shit out of him" Paul said as he stated to laugh, joined in by Stephanie. "Yeah" Paul said as he nodded. "But he didn't deserve to die, not that way or any other way, he was such a good kid Steph" Paul said as he looked down.

"I know" Stephanie said as she walked over to Paul and rubbed his back "But you did all you could, and you kept your promise and protected him to the best of your abilities and no one, not even you, can blame yourself for what happened."

"I know" Paul said lifting his head up. "I try to tell myself that repeatedly"

"It's not going to register in your mind right now because everything is still so fresh, but in time, it will." She said as she planted a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Steph" Paul said as he grabbed her wrist before she could walk away.

"yes?"

"Um…never mind" he said letting her go

"you sure? do you need anything?"

"Yes, i'm fine, thanks" he said with a half smile.

"okay, well finish up eating and then we can start your morning stretches."

"oooooh" Paul teased as he lifted his brows up and down.

"oh shut up." Stephanie said as she rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

* * *

"stop laughing, it's not funny" Paul said as he pouted in the corner of the room.

"Ye…Ye…yes it issss….oh…oh my God, I can't believe you did that" Stephanie said as she grabbed her stomach.

"shut uuuuuup!" Paul whined as he rolled his eyes "it was an accident, I wouldn't do you like this"

"Oh, yes you would" Stephanie said nodding as she continued to laugh, eventually falling over on the floor.

"I hate you" Paul said as he sat down on the couch with his arms still crossed.

"Oh, no you don't, you could never hate me." Stephanie said as she crawled over to the couch and stroked his leg.

_You got that right._ He thought to himself. "Well, I can strongly dislike you" he said with a half smile.

"You can't even do that" she said as she sat up and crossed her legs indian style.

Paul rolled his eyes again. "are we going to finish?"

"that depends on you"

"I feel fine, I mean the last few kinda hurt but I can still keep going."

Stephanie started chuckling.

"what's so funny?"

"I was talking about something else." she said as she covered her mouth.

"ugh! shut up!" Paul said in an annoyed tone as Stephanie stated to laugh again. "We all do it! you do it too!"

"But…But not that loud!" she said as she fell over again.

"ugh."

"loudest fart in the entire fucking universe dude! I mean, when I said to relax, I didn't mean relax _everything_!"

"You know what? i've had about enough of you." Paul said as he gently tackled Steph to the floor. "I hope you like being tickled."

"noooo!" she said as she turned on her stomach and tried to get away but Paul quickly turned her back around and started the assault with his fingers. "I hate you!" she cried out in-between her laughter.

"Oh yeah, how ya like me now, huh? wanna make fun of me?" Paul said as he continued tickling her.

"Pa..Paul stop!"

"Apologize"

"I..i'm…"

"I can't hear yoooou!" he said as he watched her squirm around the floor.

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled out

Paul smiled and stopped. "Thank you,"

"You're evil" she said trying to catch her breath.

"But you like it" Paul whispered as he lowered himself onto her, their noses touching one another.

"Paul…" Stephanie said softly

"Yes?" he answered

"Nothing" she said as she took a deep breath and turned her head, but Paul gently turned it back towards him. "Well, that's enough for today." Stephanie said as sat up.

Paul said nothing as he backed away.

"You feel good?"

"Yeah" he answered quickly before turning his attention elsewhere

"So…you hungry? I can cook dinner and if you like, I could…"

"Steph"

"Yes?"

"why are we playing each other like this?"

"what do you mean?"

"You clearly like me, and I don't know if I can be any clearer about liking you than I have in these past few weeks. Hell, I showed you I liked you from day one."

Stephanie sighed.

"don't act as if you didn't notice or didn't know"

"Oh, I noticed, and I knew we had a connection from the start" she said as she got off of the floor and sat on the edge of the coffee table with her legs crossed at the ankles.

"Then why don't you want to act on it, see where it goes?"

"Paul…"

"Paul what? listen, let's just start small and simple, go to dinner with me. It's just a small date, we can deal with that."

"Paul…"

"Listen, if you don't want to go out with me, then just say it, don't beat around the bush"

"It's not that Paul, I would love to go out with you, it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I'm scared"

"Of?"

"Listen, let's say we do go on this date and things go wonderfully...what if we start to get serious?"

"You say that like its a bad thing"

"It is when you're in the Marines. I just can't afford to fall in love with someone like you. I mean you're funny, charming and just an overall great guy, but I can't get involved with someone like that whose fighting in a war. I mean what if you got hurt again or worse...killed. Then what am I to do? I don't want to fall in love only to be left alone Paul."

He slowly nodded his head. "I understand that, I understand that completely"

"So I think it's best that we keep things on a friendly and professional level and that way nobody gets hurt"

"Yeah, nobody" Paul said as he got up to walk away

"Hey" she called out as he stopped and turned around "this doesn't change anything between us, right?"

"Of course not" he said as he gave her that infamous smirk of his.

_No stephanie, this changes **everything.**_ He thought to himself as turned and walked away.

* * *

I know i'm horrible when it comes to updating, but just bare with me guys lol.


	7. If I can't have you

Sooooo I couldn't decide between this story or the donut one, even though it came out kinda balanced, I have to admit I was surprised to see the amount of requests that were received for this one to be updated (Except for poor Ashley who is still waiting on Trophy Wife, don't worry girl! I got you! lol). But anyway, you guys know I'm a lazy chick, and the thought of having to update both is killing me lol. But nonetheless i'll just try and continue to update both and i'll still update blind love, but probably when i'm not working on this one and the donut story.

* * *

It's been a little over a week since Paul asked Stephanie out, and to say that things have been awkward and uncomfortable around the house is a huge understatement. There was no doubt Paul was giving her the cold shoulder, even when it came to changing his bandages and taking his medicine he insisted on doing it himself when normally he would jump with excitement just to have Stephanie around in any shape, form, or fashion. The change was killing Stephanie, she felt like she was being shut out for feeling the way that she did. Like she said, it's not that she didn't want to be with Paul or anything, it's just she was afraid of the outcome if the two were to become serious. She couldn't bare the thought of falling in love with someone like Paul only to have her heart shredded to pieces by him being injured again in war...or worse. This was a serious decision, and not something she made on a quick impulse, it was something she had thought about for a while after she realized that the chemistry the two shared was impeccable and that their bond was stronger than anything she had ever known. That's when she figured that sooner or later, if he felt the same way, which he obviously did, that he would ask her out and when he did, she would have no choice but to be completely honest with him. She of course didn't expect him to jump for joy about her turning him down, but she also didn't expect him to treat her as if she didn't exist.

Stephanie walked into the kitchen and saw Paul going through a box, she assumed it was probably the rest of Josh's belongings that General Morgan said he would have delivered to Paul when they first saw him at the hospital. He seemed to be distracted enough by what was in the box not to hear her come in, either that or he was ignoring her like usual.

"Hey" Stephanie said softly as she walked up to the table

"Sup" Paul said, not looking up from the box

"Is that Josh's stuff?"

"Isn't that what it looks like?" he said as he continued to rummage through the box.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and shook her head, she was about to walk off but then she stopped and turned around. She was sick of being treated like this, she was going to confront him on his behavior come hell or high water.

"Don't you think you've been a little cold towards me lately?" she asked with her arms folded in front of her chest

"Cold how?" Paul asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Like that" she said pointing towards him

"Well, it's not like you totally blew me off or anything." he said as he got up and walked towards the refrigerator, opening the door and pulling out his simply tropical juice.

"I didn't!" Stephanie said as she walked up next to him

"Yes, you did!" he answered back in the same tone as he pulled down a glass from the cabinet

"Paul, I don't know what to say, I don't know how to fix this"

"YOU CAN'T!" he snapped, even he was shocked by the fact that he raised his voice at Stephanie when she did nothing wrong, but how could he just go back to acting normal, as if nothing ever happened when she practically ripped his heart out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled" he said as he turned around and quickly exited the kitchen before Stephanie had a chance to reply.

* * *

"Hey" Paul said softly as he knocked on Stephanie's already opened door.

"Hi" she answered

"Um, my parents want us to come over for dinner, you don't have to if you don't wa.."

"I do" she answered quickly as she put her crossword puzzle down and hopped off the bed "Just let grab my jacket."

"You...you can...wear mine" Paul said as he looked down at his feet while he held his old high school letterman's jacket in his hand "It's a little chilly outside"

"Thanks" Stephanie said as she walked over, gently took the jacket out of his hand and placed her hand on his shoulder, Paul looked up at her but only for a moment before he gently pulled away, he couldn't be this close to her, not with his feelings running his mind and body like this.

"I'll be in the car" Paul said as he turned around and headed downstairs

Stephanie stared at the empty space that Paul once stood in and sighed, she could tell that this was going to be a long and quiet ride over there and back. She also knew that Paul's mom was smart as hell and could pick up on anything and it would only take a matter of seconds before she sensed the energy between them, she was in no mood to talk about it, but then again she was going crazy inside and needed someone to vent to, and who better to vent to than the one person who knows Paul better than he knows himself. Maybe she could give Stephanie an insight on what she needed to do and how she needed to handle both Paul and the situation going forward. She had never been placed in this postion before and she was going to need all the advice she could take.

She looked down at the jacket and then she put it on, though it was obviously still big for her in some parts, it made her feel as though she was meant to wear this jacket. It was warm and comforting, it hugged her and held her tight, the things Paul used to do. Not to mention it smelled exactly like the cologne he wears, the one that was her favorite. Which only made her think did he spray it down with it to remind her of him, even if he wasn't with her physically, at least she would have something of his that made her feel as if he was there, even when he wasn't, just like now. She was standing alone, but he was there...he would always be.

* * *

Just as she expected, the ride over to Paul's parents' house was long and full of silence, besides the occasional few words here and there. This was beginning to become unbearable for Stephanie, she had to say something, make him talk. They still had about 15 minutes left to go and she was going to get as much out of him as she possibly could.

"So we're not going to talk about it?" she asked

"talk about what?" Paul said, his eyes straight ahead on the road

"About all of these problems we've been having lately, and don't you dare act like you don't know what I'm talking about. There's been a change and I don't like it Paul, I don't like it one bit. It's like, we went from being the best of friends to…"

He chuckled.

"what's so funny?" she asked

"the fact that this whole time you thought all we were was just friends." He chuckled. "unbelievable" he said as he shook his head "and women are always saying it's us men who don't pay attention. If all you thought that this was" he said motioning between them with his index finger while looking at her "was us being _just friends_, excuse me, _the best of friends_, then you're crazy" he said as he turned his attention back towards the road.

"Of course I knew that we had something there Paul…"

"had" he said as he shook his head again

"I'm not trying to throw away what we _have_ Paul, you are"

"how?" he said looking at her before looking at the road again

"Constantly ignoring me, getting these temper tantrums every five seconds, treating me like I'm beneath you, and snapping on me this morning…"

"I apologized for that" he was quick to add

"I know" she said softly "but you know something? that night we had that conversation, you promised me that nothing would be different between us….what do you call this?"

He didn't answer

"Paul, if you're giving me some sort of small insight on how things would be…"

"This is not how they would be Stephanie" he said looking over at her "never" he said as they came up to a red light.

"so you're saying you wouldn't get angry and treat me the way that you are now if we were to get into some sort of argument or something."

"depends on the circumstances, I can't predict the future, nor my actions"

"Paul, I just want things to go back to normal"

"Well, they can't Stephanie, not now" he said as he hit the gas when the light turned green

"why not?"

"because they just can't"

"You're going to have to give me a lot more than that"

"You don't stop having feelings for someone the moment they turn you down, if anything, that shit just gets stronger because you want to be with them but you can't have them."

"Paul, I didn't know that's how you felt….I mean, how could I? you never talk to me about anything anymore."

"what would be the point?" he asked as he looked out the window for a second

"It could probably bring us some closure"

he chuckled. "Yeah, me spewing my heart out just so you can stomp on it again?" he said glancing over at her "no thanks" he said as he shook his head and frowned his lips. "no thanks at all"

"Paul…"

"Listen, I'm done with this conversation, alright?" he said taking a quick glance at her

"But…"

"It's done" he said putting a little bass in his voice "I'm not bringing this shit to my parents' house."

With that Stephanie said nothing and just sat back, the last 10 minutes of this ride seemed to take forever, but in those ten minutes she had a lot to think about. At least he was being honest with her about a few things, but she felt bad that he felt she was making a mockery over what they had when in reality she wasn't, she was just afraid. But she didn't know how to convey that to him without making him feel that she was just trying to take the easy way out. Stephanie was all out of answers at this point, and she was hoping his mother could help.

* * *

Paul pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, Stephanie reached for the door but he quickly locked it. "Listen" he said when she turned towards him with a confused look on her face. "What's going on between us, is our business, not my parents"

"I know that"

"So I need you to put on your best acting face, I don't want to deal with this bullshit while i'm trying to have a good time with my family"

"i'm not an idiot Paul"

He said nothing as he unlocked the doors and got out of the car. Stephanie rolled her eyes and then stepped out of the car, walking behind him up to the doorway where his mother was already standing to greet them.

"How are two of my favorite people?" she asked with a big smile as she pulled Paul in for a tight hug and patted him on the back "getting bigger everyday" she said smiling

"I know" he said as he smiled back at his mom "are the kids in?"

"Yep" she said nodding

"alright, see ya inside" he said as he placed a kiss to her forehead and then went inside the house

"Hi, Mrs. Levesque" Stephanie said with a smile as she went to hug her, but she was stopped when Patricia held her hand up

"Pat...I told you that"

Stephanie chuckled. "i'm sorry" she said as she hugged her

"Let's stay out here for a minute if you don't mind"

"Not at all" Stephanie answered

"So, what's going on?, like what's _really_ going on?"

"what do you mean?" Stephanie asked as she tilted her head to side, which Pat did the same in a mocking fashion

"Come on now, you know I can read my son like a book"

"Oh" Stephanie said as she looked down "you noticed, huh?"

"Yep" Patricia said patting Stephanie on the shoulder "he can fool everyone else in the world with that fake smile, but he can't fool his mama"

"It's complicated"

"We'll talk about it after dinner, if you want"

"Yes" Stephanie said nodding

"Alright, well lets get inside, we don't want him getting too skeptical."

Dinner was great, the conversations were great and everyone seemed to be having fun. Paul and Stephanie didn't say much to each other and everyone picked up on that including the kids. You could tell they wanted to ask questions, but thankfully they went against that and just decided to let the evening play out, besides they had gotten in enough trouble over the years about getting into other people's business. When dinner was over, Paul went off to play with them, while his Dad talked to his sister and Stephanie and Patricia went into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I got it" Patricia said the moment Stephanie walked in

"I'm not letting you tackle all of these dishes by yourself" Stephanie said as she began scraping the food out of the plates and into the trash to be taken out later.

Patricia smiled. "Well thank you"

"No problem, besides, it gives us a few minutes to talk" Stephanie said as she walked over to the sink and handed the plates to Patricia who rinsed them off and handed them back to her to be placed in the dishwasher.

"Not in here" Patricia said as she handed Stephanie some more dishes

"Why not?" Stephanie asked

"Because Paul has ears like a bat and can hear the president speaking in Washington" Patricia said to which Stephanie chuckled. "I'm serious, he might play like he doesn't hear what you're telling him, but he can." she said as they finally finished stacking the last bit into the dishwasher. "come on" she said motioning towards the basement. "He never comes this way"

"why not?" Stephanie asked, curious

"Because a couple of years ago a spider had some babies and he's been afraid to come down here ever since, though they were all killed and he was like 19 or 20 when this happened"

Stephanie laughed. "Of course he would still be afraid to come down here all this time later" she said as they walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, that's my Paul, one big scaredy cat"

The basement was nice, it wasn't full of old boxes or had dust everywhere like she thought it would. Instead it was a nicely decorated place that had fluffy white carpet, a black sectional and lazy boy that was facing towards a flat screen, pictures that covered each wall, a shelf that was full of snacks and a small mini fridge.

"Let me guess, the man cave?" Stephanie said

Patricia chuckled. "You got it, Paul Sr loves it down here, and I love it when he's down here because he leaves me the hell alone" she said as she sat down on the sectional, followed by Stephanie. "Him and his buddies or him and Peter come down here all the time."

"Paul is missing out" Stephanie said looking around

"He peaked his head through the door once, but Peter was playing with this new toy rat thingy his mom brought him and Paul mistook it as a real rat running across the floor and never came back"

Stephanie laughed. "He's afraid of rats, too?"

"two legs, four legs, eight legs or no legs, Paul is afraid of anything that's not human, so be prepared to be the one that does all the killing around the house"

"If i'm even there for much longer" Stephanie said softly as she began to play with her fingers

"What's going on?"

"Long story short, Paul wants to date, I do too, but i'm hesistant to get in a relationship with someone who is in the military...for obvious reasons"

"I understand" Patricia said nodding her head

"But how can I get him to?"

"you can't, men only think in one way, and that's their way. The only way he'll ever start to see things your way is when he finally puts his ego aside and decides to. Until then, it's just a waiting game, just give him some time."

"I see" Stephanie said as she stood up and walked over to one of the pictures on the wall.

"Little league" Patricia said as she got up and walked over to Stephanie "He hit his first home run, he was so proud" she said with a smile as she looked at the picture of Paul holding up a trophy. "Won the game for his team"

Stephanie smiled.

"You know he's still that same little boy Stephanie, on the inside at least, just taller and more muscular today." She said as she exhaled

Stephanie turned and looked at Patricia who was still staring at the picture.

"So the next time you guys are talking, just keep that in mind. Just remember that no matter how tough he acts, no matter how loud he raises his voice, at the end of the day, he's still just that same little boy." Patricia said turned towards Stephanie and patted her on the shoulder and walked up the stairs.

* * *

It's been a few days since Paul and Stephanie had dinner over his parents' house and she finally decided to take up the advice that Patricia gave her over the phone. She was going to go on a date with Paul, just to see how things would go and what it would be like. He was beyond ecstatic about the news and would talk about where they were going to go and what they would do every chance he got. The date started off very nice and romantic with a beautiful candlelight dinner at one of Paul's favorite restaurants, followed by a trip to the carnival that was in town, which Stephanie loved. The best part was seeing how afraid he was when it came to all the rides. After they had their fun there, they shared a romantic walk along the beach, hand in hand and just talked. It didn't feel like a first date at all, it felt like they had been together forever. The chemistry they shared was unmatchable and it only seemed to bring them closer together. At the end of their walk they headed back towards the car and drove home to which they got their showers and into their pajamas to get ready to watch a movie together. It all seemed to be the perfect ending to a more than perfect day.

"So, what are we watching?" Paul said as he walked into the living room with his arm filled with snacks.

"fat ass" Stephanie teased

"what?" he shrugged. "I get hungry"

Stephanie shook her head and chuckled before pulling up netflix. "Hmm, I've seen most of these before"

"Just pick something, I doubt we'll be watching it anyway" Paul said as he lowered his head and planted a kiss to Stephanie's lips, which made her blush and he smiled in return. "So" he said as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist "Did you have fun today?"

"Yes" she said looking at him "the most fun i've had in years"

He smiled. "Glad to hear that"

"and you want to know what my favorite part was?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "don't start"

"I can't believe you blacked out on that roller coster"

"Ugh"

Stephanie started laughing. "Then you ran away from the guy in the clown costume"

"I don't like clowns"

"Then you…"

"I get it!" Paul said as playfully smacked her shoulder. "You had a great time at my expense"

"I sure did" Stephanie said as she laid her head on Paul's shoulder

"Steph" he said softly

"Yes?" she answered as she continued to look for a movie

"I'm really glad you came, i'm glad you took me up on my offer to go out…thank you" he said rubbing her shoulder gently

She looked up at him. "No problem, i'm glad I came too, I had a wonderful time Paul, I really did"

He smiled. "well, um, maybe we can do this again…on a more serious note?"

Stephanie backed away from Paul towards the other end of the couch and looked down at the remote in her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Paul…" she said softly

"Paul what?"

"you know how I feel about all of this…"

Paul rolled his eyes and stood up. "So what was the fucking point of us going out then if it's not going to go anywhere Stephanie?"

"I just wanted to spend some time with you and for you to stop hating me"

"But you know how I feel"

"and you know how I feel" she answered back

"fucking unbelievable"

"What is?"

"that I let you play me like this"

"I did not play you" Stephanie said standing up "you take that back"

"Then what the fuck do you call all of this huh? agreeing to go out on a date with me, kissing me all day, cuddling with me all week"

"Paul…"

"you know what?" Paul said as he turned and walked in a circle before turning back towards Stephanie. " just forget it, forget everything i've ever said to you and everything we've done leading up to this point. You just stick to being my nurse and i'll stick to being your patient and that's all we'll ever be." he said as he started walking away

"Paul.."

"Listen" he said turning around "There's...there's **a lot** of things that have happened to me in this world that I wished hadn't have happened but I can accept them...but I can't accept not having you Stephanie" he said as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes, he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek like he did earlier when he kissed her at the beach. "I...I..." his voice started to crack

"You what?" she asked as she felt the tears start to rise in her eyes

"I just...I can't live in a world without you...I can't have you here and you not be mine." he said as he looked down and then back at her. "I can't...and I won't Steph, I won't."

"What does that mean?"

"It means from now on you just do you and...i'll do me" he said as he bit on his lower lip

"Paul I..."

Before she could finish, Paul removed his hand from her face and walked towards his bedroom door, "Goodnight" he said to her without looking back as he walked into his room and slammed the door.

Without her permission, Stephanie's legs buckled and she fell to the floor, tears flowing, shoulders shaking as she cried uncontrollably. There was no doubt that the love they had for one another was strong, but just how strong was it? If they couldn't get through something like this, how could they survive if they really gave it a try? was there a love out there so strong that it was completely and utterly unbreakable, one that could make it through anything, no matter the consequences? and if there was, why couldn't they acquire it?

* * *

Leave Reviews! :)


	8. Paul's decision

"Hey" Stephanie said softly as she walked into Paul's room, he was sitting on the bed bent over tying his shoes with his shirt off. "I, um, I just saw that the door was open and I um… I just thought it'd be okay if I came in" she said after he didn't reply to her greeting. He still said nothing as he stood up and walked over towards his dresser and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a white v-neck t-shirt. "about to go for a run?" she asked as she looked at his attire, he had on grey running shoes, grey jogging shorts, his white shirt and he placed a white cap on his head backwards. He still said nothing as he tried to brush past Stephanie but she grabbed his arm. "Paul" she said softly.

"What?" he said as he turned and looked at her with his brows furrowed and a snarl on his face. "Any day now?" he said looking at her with an annoyed expression. When she said nothing in return he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "wasting my fucking time" he said as he snatched out of her grip and headed towards the kitchen with Stephanie following close behind.

"Paul there really is no need for you to be so rude" she said as she walked up to the refrigerator with her arms crossed

"would you just leave me the fuck alone?, damn" he said as he pulled a bottle of gatorade out of the fridge. "And stop following me around like a lost puppy" he said when he realized she followed him towards the door.

"Paul…"

"WHAT!?" he snapped as he threw his hands in the air "fucking what Steph!? you keep saying my name but you're not saying shit afterwards!"

"Nevermind" she said as she held her head down.

"what I thought" he said as he gave her the up down and then walked out, slamming the door just as hard as he did last night.

Stephanie just stood there and sighed. She could tell by his behavior that the coming weeks were going to be pure hell, especially if Paul planned on acting like this. She decided that she was just going to give him time and let him speak to her when he was ready. Until then, she would just do her job and nothing extra.

* * *

"So you're ignoring me, too?" Stephanie asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"I'm not ignoring you"

"Then what do you call this?" Stephanie asked "I mean, I called and asked could I come over to talk and you're treating me like dirt. If you want me to leave i'll just leave." When there was no response Stephanie shook her head and stood up. "Fine, i'll leave and I'll make sure to never bother you ever again for as long as I'm on this earth" Stephanie said as she went to grab her purse but a soft hand grabbed hers and stopped her.

"I don't want you to leave, Stephanie. I'm so sorry that i'm being silent and if i've hurt your feelings. It's just, i'm very protective of my son, you know that" Patricia said as she released Stephanie's hand. "Please" she said motioning back towards the bar stools. "Sit down, and stay"

Stephanie nodded and sat back down. "I came here because I just don't know what else to do, you know him better than anyone. I mean, after all it was you who convinced me that I should go on that date."

"Nope" Patricia said shaking her head

"What do you mean 'nope'? you specifically said that I should give it a try"

"No, what I _specifically_ said was you should give it a try** if** you're sure that's what **you** want to do. I also told you what would happen if you didn't make your intentions about the date clear with Paul. The moment you saw him getting overly excited is when you should have told him it was only for fun and that you didn't plan on getting serious. Don't try to push me into the hole you dug." Patricia said as she walked over to the dishwasher and turned it on.

"You're right" Stephanie said nodding "and i'm sorry, I just didn't want him to hate me"

"He could never hate you Stephanie, he's just angry and he has a hard time controlling his emotions, mainly because he's never been with someone like you before. That and he's already had one heartbreak in his life, he's just not ready for another."

"I wouldn't know" Stephanie said shrugging, "Paul never talks to me about anything"

"It's because he's afraid of opening up to you and this is why, I mean if he can't trust you to tell him the truth about a date, why would he tell you anything else?"

"that true" Stephanie said in agreement. "I just honestly have no idea what to do at this point. I mean i've already decided that i'm just going to do my job, no more no less and when he's ready to talk then we will."

"But what will there be to talk about?" Patricia questioned. "You've already said how you feel and you obviously know how he feels, and the two of you are just going to continue to clash. At this point Stephanie you have nothing to do but your job because there's nothing else to say" Patricia said as she patted Stephanie on the hand and turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

Stephanie exhaled and bit down on her lower lip, Pat was right, what would there be to say? She didn't plan on changing her mind and she knew Paul was not going to change his. This would turn out to be nothing but a war of words between them until one of them ended up saying something they'd regret. Well, she was in no mood for that, so it would just be best to do and say nothing at all until she she is asked.

* * *

Stephanie said nothing as Paul walked into the living room in his black pajama pants, he had a red shirt in his left hand and his medical kit in his right. "You ready to fix me up?" he asked as he sat the stuff down on the coffee table. "I've tried but I just can't get it right." he said as he sat down.

Stephanie said nothing as she walked over to him and gently pushed him back against the sofa so she could have a better look. "Yeah, it's getting infected." she said to herself as she began to clean the wound out. Paul hissed when she applied his treatments as it burned him really badly. "Sorry" Stephanie said nonchalantly as she continued to apply the treatment before adding some cream to help with the burning sensation. Stephanie finished up by wrapping his waist and covering the wound with some extra bandages. She stood up and started cleaning up. "Before you take your shower in the morning, come and get me so I can help"

"I can shower myself" Paul said as he stood up

"I know that, but your wound is getting infected and I think you've been getting some soap into it or something or just not properly washing around it. Just call me and i'll put some liquid adhesive over it and when you're done i'll clean it out again then you're free to do whatever" Stephanie said, her tone never changing from earlier from which Paul easily picked up on. She was being very bland with him, not her usual self, but just treating him as if he was just any other patient, he had noticed this all day. She wasn't trying to talk to him, or even be around him, when he entered a room she would leave or if she entered one that he was already in she would simply turn around and come back later when she figured he was no longer there. He realizes that this is a pretty touchy situation that they're currently in, he just didn't expect her to give up so fast.

"Alright" he said as he went to put on his shirt but she stopped him when she placed her hand on his abs.

"Sleep shirtless tonight, it needs to get a little air" she said removing her hand

"But you have it covered in bandages" he said as he looked at her confused.

"I used a different type of bandage" she said pointing to the one that was next to the one he brought with him "not the one you gave me, this one has little holes around it to let air get into the wounds. Just let me do my job, okay Paul?" she said as she finished putting everything back into the kit.

"Well, my bad" he said giving her a little attitude to which she happily ignored by saying nothing and handing him back the kit and walking away leaving him confused.

* * *

"I'm telling you mom, she's in total bitch mode right now, excuse my language" he said as he balanced the phone between his ear and shoulder and grabbed a bottle of Fiji water out of the fridge.

"I wouldn't call it that" Patricia said softly

"I mean, take this morning for example, she just came in, cleaned my wound and walked out as if I was some sort of statue or something, no 'hello' no nothing. Just a 'are you ready?' and then she went to work before I could even answer."

"she's probably just treating you the way that you've been treating her"

"and how would you know how i've been treating her?" Paul questioned

Not wanting to blow Stephanie's cover from when she came over, Pat just quickly thought of a response "Paul, I know how you are when you're angry, so it's pretty easy to guess what you've been doing. You can't blame her for wanting to take a stand"

"But she's not, she's just ignoring me and will only speak if spoken to."

"Well tell me this, if you two talk, what exactly is there for you two to talk about?"

Paul was silent.

"Exactly"

"but that's not the point"

"Then what is the point Paul? do you even know, or were you just wanting until she finally gave in and now that she hasn't you don't know what to do, is that it?"

"You didn't have to put it like that" Paul said softly as he untwisted the cap from the bottle and drank some.

"Being blunt is the only way I know how to tell others the truth, you're a big boy now, you can handle it."

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, I want to talk to her, but i'm still pissed and I don't feel like having a screaming match"

"Well son, you have two choices"

"which are?"

"Either talk to her and face the consequences or don't speak at all, it's your choice"

"Yeah, because it's that easy"

"I never said it would be"

Paul sighed and placed his hand over forehead, he couldn't live like this anymore, he couldn't accept the fact that he couldn't have Stephanie and he also couldn't accept that they were no longer talking. He knew what he had to do if he wanted to get an ounce of peace out of this situation, he didn't like his decision, but it was the only one he deemed necessary at this point.

* * *

"You ready?" Stephanie asked as she walked into Paul's room with the medical kit in her hand.

"Yeah" he answered as he turned off the tv

"I won't be long" she said as she sat down on the bed

"What if I wanted to talk?"

"about?" she said as she started removing his old bandages

"I think we can both agree that there is a lot to talk about Stephanie"

"mhm" was her reply as she continued to remove the wrap

"really?" he asked as he rolled his eyes and looked down at her

She frowned her face at what she saw once the wrapping was off. "Yeah, it's getting worse, no more workouts for at least two weeks, this thing needs to heal more before you put any more stress under it" she said as she began to clean it out. "you see all that yellow puss? that's not good Paul" she said as she inserted a needle into his side which made him flinch. "Stay still"

"How about a warning next time?" he said "damn"

She removed the needle when she finished injecting the clear liquid that was inside. "I want you to put this on twice a day" she said holding up a red tube. "It'll make the infection go down quicker" she opened it and applied some.

"At least this one doesn't itch or burn like the others, or freeze me half to death" he said in a more relaxed tone, trying to make something of this awkward situation, but she wasn't helping.

"Yep" she said she began covering up the wound, once she was finished she stood up

"So, that's it?" he asked

"Yep, unless you need something else?"

"No."

Stephanie nodded and then headed towards the door, once she opened it, she heard something that she didn't expect to come out of Paul's mouth at all. It was quite shocking.

"I think you should move out"

Stephanie said nothing as she slowly turned around and looked at him with nothing but confusion running across her face.

* * *

Leave reviews :)


	9. Stephanie's final answer

**Hoping to get this story finished by Sunday! so please cross your fingers! lol**

**And as you've probably noticed, **yes I've changed my username but only because I wanted a new one and my friend Chloe said I was evil for the stuff that I write (this chapter lol) and told me I should call myself SourceOfEvil, so here I am lol.

* * *

"What?" Stephanie said as she walked back towards the bed

"I just think it would be for the best, I mean, especially with what's going on between us right now"

"where will I go Paul?"

"You know I wouldn't just leave you stranded, i'll find you a nice place close by"

"I'm supposed to be with you at all times, there's a reason why i'm a stay at home nurse, Paul"

"and I understand that" he said nodding "Which is why I said I would find you a place close by"

"screw this" Stephanie said as she turned around and headed out the door

"Stephanie wait" Paul called out but flinched when the pain hit, he took a minute to himself and then finally got up. She wasn't in her room or in any of the rooms in the house. He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his nike slides and walked outside, but he didn't get too far before he saw her sitting outside on a bench. He slowly walked towards her and sat down.

"don't bother" she said as she angrily wiped away a tear

"Steph…"

"Just shut up" she said standing up "don't worry, i'll be out of your house tonight"

Paul reached up and grabbed her by the arm but she snatched out of his grip, she tried to turn away but he grabbed her again. "Just listen to me"

"you don't have shit to say to me Paul, you want to kick me out? then fine, i'll leave"

"I'm not kicking you out"

"Then what the fuck do you call this?" she asked as she threw her arms in the air

"I'm just trying to put a little space between us, that's all. I mean, you have to admit that things have been pretty tense"

"Yeah, because **you** made them that way"

"Me?" Paul said pointing to himself

"Yes, you" Stephanie said pointing to him

"No way man, you're the one who agreed to go on a fucking date with me when you knew from the beginning how I felt about you, you've just been playing me from the start"

"You know what Paul, fuck this and fuck you" Stephanie said as she turned around and headed towards the house. Once she was inside she went straight to her room and immediately began to pack her things.

"Stephanie, you are not leaving this house in the middle of the night"

"Oh yeah?" she said looking up at him as she continued to throw clothes into her suitcase "just watch me"

"Where will you go?"

"why the fuck do you care?" she said as she went over and opened the closet, tossing her shoes into another bag

"Steph, can we please not do this right now? let's just sleep it off and we can talk in the morning"

"Fuck you Paul" Stephanie said as she angrily brushed past him and headed towards the kitchen with her bags, she threw them down on the floor next to the door and headed back in the room to get some more things.

"Just stop, please" Paul said grabbing her arm "I don't want you to leave tonight, shit you don't even have to in the next week if you want. I'm just saying we need a little space, that's all. This whole ignoring each other thing is just not going to cut it for me"

"Yeah, because everything has to work around you, huh? you're such an asshole, always have been from the beginning" Stephanie said as she picked up another bag and then turned around and looked at him "you know what Paul, I thought you were different, I thought you were different from all the other guys" she said as she angrily bent down and picked up some items that fell on the floor and tossed them into her bag. "but you're not" she said closing the bag "you're just like them" she said as she went to walk past him but stopped and looked at him. "No, I take that back, you're not like them, not at all…you're worse" she said as she walked towards the door to toss the bag. This time when she turned around Paul was standing in front of her.

"I'm not moving until you agree to sit down and talk to me"

"ABOUT WHAT PAUL!?" she snapped. "I've been trying to talk to you since our date and you've done everything in your power to ignore me, but when I give your no good selfish ass the same treatment you want to fucking kick me out. I can't stand childish people like you" Stephanie said as she pushed Paul, she didn't mean to make him fall down and land on his bad side but she was pissed. Normally she would have reached down to help him, but she couldn't care less at this point, she simply stepped over her and went to retrieve her last bag. "Don't worry about me, i'll be fine" she said in a mocking tone as she grabbed her two bags and placed them on top of her suitcases and walked outside the door.

Paul tried his best to get up and stop her, but the pain was unbearable at this point, all he could do was watch her leave as he laid throbbing in pain on the floor.

* * *

"Alright, i'm coming, i'm coming" Patricia said as she walked down the hall tightening her robe when she opened the door, she was surprised to see who was at the other end. "Stephanie, what are you doing here sweetie?"

"Sorry for banging so loudly on your door, may I come in? it's just for tonight"

Patricia looked down and saw that Stephanie had her bags packed and she immediately felt sorry. "Oh no" she said softly as she shook her head "come in" she said as she gently grabbed Stephanie's arm. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"He kicked me out" Stephanie said as she headed towards the stairs

"Oh, he's about to get a piece of my mind" Patricia said as she headed towards the home phone

"No" Stephanie said stopping her "It is what it is, just let it go"

"I can't believe he would leave you stranded in the middle of the night!" Patricia said as she could feel herself becoming heated

"he didn't, I decided to leave when he asked me to move out"

"Why would he do that?"

"he said something about wanting to put space between us, listen, i'm sorry to intrude on you so late at night but i'm really tired, can this just wait until the morning?"

"Of course" Patricia said nodding

"thank you, and goodnight" Stephanie said as she headed up the stairs.

"What in the world is going on between you two?" Patricia said to herself as she watched Stephanie go up the steps

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Stephanie?" Paul asked his father as he walked past him the moment his dad opened the door.

"No" Paul sr said confused "Why would she be here?" he questioned

"I don't know" Paul said placing his hand over his head. "we got into an argument and she left last night"

"Wow"

"Yeah" Paul said walking towards the stair case and going up a few before his father spoke.

"Well, I don't think she's here son, i'm sure I would have seen her by now and your mom definitely would have mentioned it"

"Right" Paul said to himself as he headed back down the steps "just let me know if you see her" Paul said as he turned around and walked out the door.

"ummmm, okay" his father said as he stood there scratching his head trying to figure out what was going on

Stephanie was upstairs finishing up her shower, she had no idea that Paul had just arrived looking for her, and thank god he didn't know she was up there. She would have been in no mood to fight or to even talk about what happened last night. But she had to admit that she did not get much sleep, especially with him calling her phone every two seconds and leaving messages. She was just in no mood for what she felt like was all a big game. She dried her hair with the towel and then put on a red tank top with white shorts. She threw her towel over the pillows and laid down, enjoying the cool breeze from the ceiling fan that ran through her damp hair. She took this time to close her eyes and just take a few minutes to herself before she would have to go downstairs and face a million questions from Patricia.

"Hey, Paul was just here" Paul sr said as Patricia came in through the back door

"really? why didn't he stay?"

Paul sr shrugged. "I don't know, something about looking for Stephanie and seeing if she was here"

"Oh" Patricia said sitting the groceries down on the counter. "she is, has she not come down yet?"

"what is she doing here, is that who was banging on the door so loudly last night?"

Patricia nodded. "Yes, and I don't know, Paul asked her to leave and apparently she did"

"he asked her to leave? what for?"

"damn it Paul, I don't know alright?"

"Jeez, don't have to get an attitude with me"

"I'm sorry dear" Patricia said as she walked over and gave Paul sr a kiss on the cheek. "but don't worry, I plan on getting to the bottom of this"

"detective pat"

"damn right" Patricia said as she continued putting the groceries away

A few minutes later Stephanie walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen, as she got closer, she could hear Paul's parents laughing and talking. "Good morning" she said softly as she took a seat next to Paul sr on one of the bar stools.

"Good morning" they both said in unison

"Smells good in here" Stephanie said as she leaned against the island

"Got some eggs, bacon and toast ready for ya" Patricia said as she brought Stephanie a plate and sat it down in front of her

"Thank you" Stephanie said as she picked up a piece of bacon "So, let's kill the elephant in the room, huh?" Stephanie said as she took a bite of her bacon

"Which is?" Paul sir asked

"Oh, don't play coy, you're both wondering why i'm here" Stephanie said as she took another bite.

"Well, we'd be lying if we said other wise" Paul sr said as he picked up his glass of orange juice and took a sip

"Long story short, Paul and I got into a huge argument because he asked me to move out. He asked me to move out because he said we needed space between us since everything has become weird since our date. I flipped out, cursed him out and then started packing, he tried to stop me and I pushed him down, and now i'm here" Stephanie said as she scooped up the eggs with her fork. "any questions?" she said as she placed them in her mouth

"you pushed him?" Patricia asked

"I didn't mean to, but I was angry"

"How did you get here?" Paul sr asked

"I rented a car a while back, figured I might need one in case Paul left and I needed to get around the city"

"Oh, that's nice"

"Is he fine?" she asked

"He didn't get up, so it hurt him for a while I assume"

"But" Paul sr said cutting in to make sure Patricia didn't lash out at Stephanie "He's fine because he walked in here as if nothing ever happened."

"Paul was here?" Stephanie asked as she dropped her fork on the plate, the noise echoed throughout the kitchen

"Yes" Paul sr said nodding "But only for a minute or two, he was looking for you."

"Did you tell him I was here?" she asked

"No, I didn't know you were until about 10 minutes ago. You have a very loud knock" he said jokingly as he drunk some more orange juice

"Sorry about that" Stephanie said as she looked down at her plate and then over at Patricia who was quiet "Have I upset you?"

"No" she said bluntly as she opened one of the drawers to look for something.

"I'll leave" Stephanie said as she got up

"No, i'm sorry" Patricia said as she walked around the island and grabbed Stephanie's hands "It's just, i'm very protective of my boy and the thought of him being hurt just…"

"I know" Stephanie said softly "and i'm sorry"

"It's okay dear" she said as she placed her hand on Stephanie's cheek "I know you wouldn't do it on purpose" which made Stephanie smile "Finish your breakfast" Patricia said motioning towards the plate of food.

Stephanie nodded as she walked back over to the island and took a seat.

"He asked me to let him know if I saw you….do you want me to go against his wishes or…"

"It's fine" Stephanie said cutting in "Your house, your rules, I plan on being gone before dinner"

"where will you go?" Paul sr asked

Stephanie shrugged "I saw a few hotels close by when Paul would drive us over here, they seem nice"

"you're not staying in a hotel, Stephanie" Patricia said as she walked over to them.

"No, it's fine, really" she said taking a bite of her toast "besides, I don't want you or Paul to feel like you're picking sides"

"You're adults, whatever problems you two are having i'm sure you'll work them out, there's no favorites here" Patricia said as she walked over to the refrigerator "more juice, dear?" she asked Paul sr.

"Yes, please" he said holding up his empty glass

Stephanie watched as Patricia walked over and filled Paul's glass with more juice. She smiled as she watched him try to reach out and tickle her only for her to slap his hand away and him pretend that it hurt. She then grabbed it and gave it a little kiss and he acted as if all the pain had went away. Their love was absolutely fascinating to her, she wondered how a couple could stay together for as long as they've been together and still have a love so strong. She had seen it before with her parents, but it was when she was younger. Now it just seems as if they tolerate one another, there's not doubt that the love is still there, but you can tell it wasn't as strong as it was before. She always wanted to ask why, but she didn't want to stir up any trouble in case it opened old wounds that she had no idea about, so it would be best to let them do things their way. But with Pat and Paul, things were totally different, you could tell that if they had a problem they probably fixed it right then and there, or if their love started to fade they would do everything in their power to get it back and stronger than ever. A love like that is truly beautiful, but why couldn't she find it?

"How do you do it?" Stephanie blurted out on mistake as she was caught up in her thoughts.

"do what?" Patricia asked "pour orange juice?…well, um you take a glass…"

"No, no, no" Stephanie said shaking her head "This" she said motioning towards them "like, just…just have this undying love for one another…how do you do it?"

Patricia exhaled. "Well, for one we trust one another"

"We communicate well" Paul sr added

"We work out our problems the moment we cool off"

"We don't let the little things get to us"

"We strive to be better everyday"

"We promise to love each other for eternity" Paul sr said as he gently massaged Patricia's hand with his thumb

"And every time we tell the other we love one another, we mean it" she said as she smiled at him

"That's beautiful" Stephanie said nodding "It truly is"

"Thank you" Patricia said as she leaned her head against her husband's.

"Besides" he said "she couldn't get rid of me if she tried"

"Oh, stop it, you" Patricia said as she laughed and playfully punched him on the arm to which he once again acted as if he hurt. They started talking but their words became murmurs as Stephanie once again zoned out and began to envision a life of her own with a love as strong as theirs.

_Why can't I have that?_ she thought to herself as she continued to watch them.

* * *

"Come on, just pick up the phone already" Paul said as he tried dialing Stephanie again "straight to voicemail" he said to himself as he ended the call and tossed his phone on the bed. He paced across the room for a while before he finally gave up and fell back against the cool crisp sheets. He exhaled softly and just stared at his ceiling for a moment. He truly wished he had never asked her to move out, he didn't even think she would, he just thought it would lead to a conversation between the two to where they could work out all of their problems and maybe she would consider giving them another go. But boy was he wrong in that approach, looking back, it would have been easier to have stopped acting like a kid and just talked to her, but he was both angry and hurt and just couldn't face her. Not to mention the fact that he almost cried in front of her that night when he told her that he couldn't live without her as a part of his life. Maybe that's what made her run off so fast, maybe she didn't see things the way that he did and him asking her to move out gave her a way out of this. But then again, if she wanted out, she wouldn't have flipped out the way that she did. There were so many unanswered questions between them and he desperately needed to talk to her.

After a while, Paul got sick of sitting in his house all alone, normally he would be used to it and would prefer it that way, but ever since Stephanie moved it, she had a way of making it feel like their home and not just his, and now that she was gone, he couldn't take it. He knew right then and there if he couldn't accept her being gone for a day that there was no way in hell that he was going to survive her leaving him for the long haul. He grabbed his keys off of his nightstand and decided that he would head back towards his parents' house, even if he only stayed five minutes, he just needed somewhere to clear his head and get some sound advice.

* * *

"Honey, please stay" Patricia begged

"I can't, I just feel I would be doing something wrong"

"Doing something wrong how? by staying with people who care about you? listen, just sleep over another night so you'll have more time to think about it. You haven't even been here a full day."

"I know, I know" Stephanie said patting Patricia on the hand "and I really appreciate everything you've done, but I really must be going now, I just need to clear my head. See the city or something"

"Okay" Patricia said nodding, "I understand, but will you at least stay for dinner?"

"Pat.." Stephanie said softly, realizing what she was trying to do

"Please"

"I can't"

"Please Stephanie, I never beg anyone for anything"

"She's right you know" Paul sr said as he walked past them and sat in his lazy boy "she usually just beats it out of you"

"Shut up" Patricia said as she walked over and slapped the back off his head and then walked back over to Stephanie "please"

"alright, alright" Stephanie said holding up her hands "I'll stay"

Patricia smiled.

"But if Paul shows, i'm leaving"

Patricia nodded. "Understood, he's not supposed to be coming over today, at least not that I know of unless you invited him dear"

"I didn't" Paul sr said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good" she said smiling "But Lynn and the kids are coming over"

"that's fine" Stephanie said as she started to head towards the staircase but turned around "doesn't Paul usually come over when the kids are here?"

"Most of the time, but not every time" Patricia said as she walked over and sat on the couch

"Well, if you hear anything, you'll give me a heads up right?"

"Of course" Patricia said as she picked up the remote "care to join us?"

"Oh, no thanks, i'm just going to go check a few e-mails and things"

"Alrighty, i'll call you down when dinner is ready"

Stephanie nodded and headed upstairs. After a while, the kids and Lynn had arrive and they were all talking and playing. Dinner was great and so was the conversation. Lynn hadn't bothered to ask Stephanie anything about Paul so Stephanie figured that Patricia must have filled her in on what was going on and not to ask anything. Stephanie didn't mind, after all it would be weird to her if she was in the same position, but she if didn't ask any questions, then she had no problem keeping everything to herself. The doorbell rang and Stephanie stood up "I'll get it, Peter probably needs help bringing those bags in" Stephanie said as she walked from the living room and towards the door. "I told ya you couldn't do it buddy and that you would eventually need my help" Stephanie said as she opened the door.

"Steph…What are you doing here?" Paul asked as he stared at her with his arm wrapped around Peter's shoulders.

Stephanie stood there and shook her head. "I should have known" she said as she turned around and walked towards the staircase.

"Hey, where ya going?" Lynn asked

"Thanks for the heads up Pat" Stephanie said as she rolled her eyes and went upstairs

"What is she talking about?" Patricia asked

"Hey, where did Stephanie go?" Paul said as he walked into the living room.

"Oh" everyone said in unison

"what's going on here, what is she doing here?" Paul asked, but before anyone could answer he saw Stephanie's luggage setting by the stairs and headed that way.

"At least we didn't have to explain that" Paul Sr said as he flipped his newspaper to the next page

"Hey" Paul said as he walked into the room.

"Don't bother, i'm leaving" Stephanie said as she grabbed the last of her things and threw them into her string bag

"Is this where you've been? I've been trying to contact you all day"

"I don't know why" Stephanie said as she looked around the room for anything she might have forgotten "I have nothing to say to you"

"Well, I have plenty to say to you"

"So now you want to talk?" Stephanie asked as she placed the bag on her shoulders. "Well, its a little too late, don't cha think?"

"Please, Stephanie"

"I've arranged for a nurse to be sent here to replace me, she should be here in the next week, you can take care of yourself until then." Stephanie said as she walked towards the door that Paul was currently blocking. "Move" she demanded

"So thats it, huh?" he asked

"you made it this Paul by not talking to me!"

"I was pissed! alright? I was clearly not in a talking mood"

"But you didn't have to treat me like shit to get your point across!"

"Look, i'm sorry, alright? i'm sorry. And I miss you and I want you to come back. Not having you home made me realize a lot, Stephanie. I need you, okay? I need you" he said as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I can't do this, i'm not going to do this" Stephanie said shaking her head and she removed her hand out of his and walked past him.

"Is everything alright?" Patricia asked when Stephanie reached the bottom of the stairs "I heard yelling"

"Thank you guys for everything you've done" Stephanie said as she quickly hugged Patricia "but I really must be going now"

"Steph, wait" Paul said as he came down the stairs

Stephanie walked over and quickly hugged Paul Sr, Lynn and the kids. "you two be good, alright" she said to them, to which they nodded.

"don't go, i'll miss you" Neysa said as she hugged Stephanie

"Oh, sweetie, i'll miss you, too" she said kissing her head

"Do you gotta go?" she asked

"yes" Stephanie said softly

"No, you don't" Paul said as he walked up behind her

"Bye everyone" Stephanie said as she grabbed her bags and headed towards the door.

"Steph" Paul said as he grabbed her arm. "I wanted this to be private, but at this point, I really don't care who sees or hears. Look, i'm an asshole, I admit that, there's a lot of things I do wrong, but one of the best things I have ever done in my life was fall in love with you. I know I can be tough to be around, I know I do a lot of things wrong and I throw fits here and there but you're the only person in the world that can deal with me and that can make me feel better. YOu make me want to be a better person Stephanie. Please, please, let's just go home and work this out, please. I **need** you in my life Stephanie. I love you, okay? **I love you**. Please tell me you feel the same way"

Stephanie stood there staring at the door taking in everything he just said. She felt as if her entire chest was going to cave in, she slowly turned around and stared at him as he stared back at her awaiting her response, so did everyone else. But what was she supposed to say? she knew what she had to say, it was the only thing that she could use to get away from him, she just needed to clear her mind, this was all too much. She looked down at their hands, he was holding hers the way his father had held his mother's earlier.

_It's too much, it's just all too much! I can't take this! I can't deal with this. What is happening? Why here, why now? why not when I wanted to talk, why do I feel like he's giving me ultimatum? Why do I feel as if I have no choice but to say yes? But don't I love him?….Don't I want to be with him? isn't this my fairytale? why is this all happening right now? I'm not ready…i'm just not ready._ Stephanie thought to herself as he she finally looked up at Paul.

"Steph" Paul said softly "Say it, tell me you love me, too….tell me so we can work this out. I know you love me Stephanie, I know you do….baby please, please don't leave. Steph…you love me, too, don't you?"

Stephanie finally came out of her daze and looked at him, and then she looked around the room at everyone who was staring back at her, clinging on to her response as if their lives depended on it. Then she slowly turned her attention back towards Paul and finally answered his question. "….No" she said softly, but it was loud enough for Paul and everyone else to hear. "I don't love you". Her response left everyone stunned, but no one was more stunned than Paul who slowly released her hand out of his grip without even realizing that he did it. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open as if he was going to say something but couldn't get the words out. Just a pure look of disbelief and anguish covered his face. Stephanie just stood there and shook her head before looking at everyone else. "I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry" she said to them as she turned and looked at Paul who stood there frozen with the same look on his face, he hadn't moved a bit. To stop herself from crying she quickly grabbed her bags and walked out the door. Once outside she tossed her bags into the car any kind of way, not caring how they landed, she just wanted to get out of that house, this city, this state. She got in the car and sped off, heading to the only place she would find peace…home.

* * *

Just…just don't kill me okay? *ducks*

Leave reviews! :)


	10. A bloody 21st

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah. I know, I ain't shit, I ain't shit lol. But thanks to shitty weather, a horrible wifi connection, me getting sick from eating salmon, and me just being the lazy fucker I am, I didn't update these last few days lol. As you know the final chapter was supposed to be up Sunday, but obviously plans have changed and that will be pushed back to a later day.

But anyway, I think i've made up for it with this long ass update lol.

* * *

"Paul….Paul, sweetie are you okay?" Pat asked as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her son's shoulders.

"She's gone….she's really gone" Paul said as he slowly walked up the stairs. "….she's gone" he repeated as he glanced at his family one last time before disappearing to his room.

* * *

**Five years later**

Five years, five long years have past since Paul and Stephanie have even talked or seen one another, but in that time, both have moved on with their lives. Paul returned to the Marines and is now a Major, Stephanie has also moved up in rank as a nurse and everything seems to be going very well for the two. Though they haven't seen one another, it would be a lie to say that neither still thinks about the other if not everyday then every other day. That day from five years ago still weighs heavy on both of their minds. Paul feels as if he lost the love of his life and Stephanie feels that she gave up on what could have been the love of hers. She still stands firm in believing that it was just not the right time, but she does wish that she could see him again, at least just to talk to him and let him know why she did what she did, she never meant to hurt Paul, she just was not ready for that level of commitment. Paul on the other hand still held a bit of a small grudge, he still felt as if he was played. He spilled his heart out to her in front of his entire family and she still left him in the end. He was more hurt than embarrassed, he truly thought she felt the same way, and he still believes that. He just wishes he would have stopped her and talked some sense into her, but he was too shocked at the moment to do so. So much time has passed since that day, and there is so much that the both of them wishes that they could go back and change, but there is nothing they can do now but to forget the past and continue to move on with their lives.

"Hey man, what's for dinner today?" Ryan asked as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. In the time since Stephanie left, Paul reconnected with Ryan. Ironically, the nurse that Stephanie assigned to Paul was Ryan's old nurse and that's how they got back in touch. Also, Ryan now lives with Paul. Ryan, just like Paul was cleared to return to the Marines, but while saving Paul on a mission, he was badly injured and this time he couldn't return. Ryan, like Private Dan, also didn't have a close connection with his family either and had nowhere to go and Paul felt it was his duty as a friend to take care of the man who saved his life once again.

"How does Salmon fillets with pineapple pico de gallo sauce and steamed veggies sound?" Paul said as he started prepping the meal.

Ryan licked his lips. "Damn that sounds good"

"It's delicious, Charlotte taught me how to make it."

"The hot blonde you met a few months ago?"

Paul smirked."Yeah,_ her_"

"So, what's up with you two? is it serious?"

"Nah, we just…do _things_ every now and then"

Ryan's ears perked up and he sat up straight in his chair. "What kind of _things_?" he teased

"Just, **_things_**" Paul repeated as he turned around and him and his friend both started to laugh.

"My boy" Ryan said as he gave Paul a high five. "Are we still on for the bar tonight?"

"Can't tonight" Paul said as he started chopping up the fresh pineapple.

"Why not?"

"i've got some _things_ to do" Paul said as he turned around and smirked and lifted his eyebrows up and down.

"MY BOY!" Ryan said as he and Paul both started to laugh again

* * *

"So I need you to up Johnson's medication to a 30 instead of a 20 as his pain has been intensifying in the last few weeks and I need you to check on Rogerson when you're finished doing that. He's going in for surgery tomorrow and I want to make sure he is aware of everything that is going to happen" Stephanie said to the lower ranked nurse and she continued to look at her clipboard.

"Mrs. McMahon?"

"Yes?" Stephanie answered, not looking away from the paperwork

"what about Dawson?"

Stephanie face palmed herself and sighed. "I forgot about him, check on him please and see how his new meds are affecting him, the last two gave him hallucinations."

"No problem"

"thanks, Kelly"

"You're welcome" she said as she walked out of Stephanie's office.

Stephanie sighed as she walked over and sat in her desk chair. She loved her job and she loved being head nurse, but she had to admit it was a lot more work than she thought it'd be and more frustrating. As head nurse she was inundated with paperwork all the time and rarely got the chance to spend time with her patients. That's what she missed most of all back when she was just starting out, getting to know the patients on a one on one basis and making that connection. But after returning back to the corps, she found that harder and harder to do because all she could think about was Paul whenever someone new was wheeled in. So as a distraction she buried herself in her work and got the promotion she _thought_ would help her get away from that sort of thing but now she finds that she misses it most.

"Ugh, so much work, so little time" Stephanie said to herself as she began to type up a report on the latest Marines to enter the hospital.

_Knock. Knock_

"Come in" she said not looking up from the computer.

"Hey, you"

Stephanie smiled as she recognized whose voice it was. "Hey" she said in a flirty tone as the man walked up to her desk and bent over it to place a soft kiss to her lips. "not at work" she said as she drew back and looked out the window making sure no one in the halls saw them.

"You worry too much" he said as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk. "So, are we still on for tonight?"

"I can't" she said as she looked over at him and saw the frown on his face. "I'm sorry but I'm just piled up to here with paper work" she said holding her arm in the air.

"I understand" he said nodding his head "but you need to give yourself a break"

"I've only been in this position for 6 months, I can't show any weaknesses" she said as she started back on her report.

"You can't even take a five minute break to talk to your boyfriend?"

"Paul I…"

"Who?" he said as he furrowed his brows

Stephanie shook her head and bit on her lower lip. "Nothing"

"whose Paul?" the man asked, getting defensive

"No one important" she said as she began typing again

"Don't lie to me, Stephanie" he said leaning forward "who is Paul?"

"One of my patients, I was with him earlier today and he's constantly been on my nerves so I just got confused, that's all" she lied

"Oh" he said as he sat back. "I was about to get pissed for a minute there" he said with a chuckle

"But I do have a question for you"

"and what's that?"

"Since when did we define our relation…our…whatever this is?"

"Well, given our past history and the fact that we've been seeing one another for a few months and have had sex clearly defines that we're in a relationship, Stephanie" he said shifting in his chair.

She was silent for a moment before she turned in her chair and went back to typing.

"Oh, so you don't want to be in a relationship with me?"

"I never said that, Jared."

"Well shit, you sure as hell are acting like it, as a matter of fact, these past few weeks you've been acting pretty funny with me."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and sighed as she began to type once again.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring me"

"I'm not ignoring you" she said as she continued to type

"so what the fuck do you call that?" he asked as he motioned to her typing on the computer instead of looking at him.

"I'm trying to avoid conflict" she said nonchalantly

"No, you're trying to avoid a serious conversation about our relationship"

"Look" Stephanie said as she turned to face him "I **never** promised you anything"

"So I was just a good fuck, huh?"

_Not even that._ Stephanie thought to herself. "You can leave" she said motioning towards the door.

"So it's like that?" he asked throwing his arms up

"You can come back when you're ready to have a civilized conversation" Stephanie said staring him down

"Okay" he said nodding his head angrily and jumping up so hard that the chair flipped back and fell to the floor "fuck this" Jared said as he walked out of Stephanie's officer slamming the door in the process.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and turned her focus back to the computer, but as time went by she realized that she wasn't typing, she was just sitting there, just sitting there doing nothing…except thinking of Paul. She couldn't believe that she called Jared his name, she doesn't even know why his name of all names would even show up in her thoughts, after all, it has been five years. But she admits that she does think about him more than she should but she never thought it would reach that point. But then again, it shouldn't come as too much of a surprise as once when she and Jared were having sex, she did fantasize about him being Paul instead. It scared her shitless and she made him stop, ever since that day things have been pretty weird between them, that's what he was referring to when he said she had be acting differently. But if she's honest, the main reason why she stopped the sex that night is because she almost called out Paul's name, her fantasy was so real that she really thought she was with him, and when she caught herself she just knew she had to stop him.

"Get out of my head" she said to herself as she tapped both sets of her middle and ring fingers against her temples "….Just go" she said softly as she sat back in her chair and threw her head back and exhaled as she looked at the ceiling.

* * *

"I'll see you next week, right?" Paul said with a grin as he placed his hands on Charlotte's waist.

"definitely" she said with a huge smile on her face as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips to which he smiled. "Bye"

"Bye" he said softly as he watched her walk to her car and get in, once she turned the car on he shut the door and walked back to his room. "what now?" he asked himself as he stared up at the ceiling. His attention was then drawn to the floor as he heard a slight scratching sound, he glanced down and chuckled a bit as he saw the condom wrapper gently float across the floor until it bumped up against the door frame. "What do we do now, buddy?" he said as he shook his head and laughed.

"Paul, hey Paul! you home!?" he heard Ryan call out

"Yeah!" he answered as he got out of bed and quickly threw on some black jogging pants and a white shirt. "what's up?" he asked as he walked into the living room.

"I just saw Charlotte leaving" he said as he lifted his eyebrows up and down.

"You're such an ass" Paul said as he shook his head and smiled at his friend

"Well I have to be since I don't get any" he said as he twirled around in his wheelchair.

"You could if you would take your therapy more seriously." Paul said as he sat on the couch

"What's the point?" Ryan asked as he rolled over towards Paul. "I can't return to the corps due to my busted legs, I have nothing to live for man."

"you've got plenty to live for, Ryan"

"Like what? the fact that some days I can walk and others I can barely get myself out of bed? No woman wants to deal with a half cripple."

"Hey man, there's somebody for everybody"

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, you can pull em left and right"

"But you're the one who pulls all the chicks at the clubs"

"Yeah, because i'm usually sitting down when they come over, but once they see my chair or the moment my legs go out during a date, I never hear from them again. Just admit it Paul, i'm just a lost cause man" Ryan said as he looked down at his legs. This instantly made Paul feel bad, it always did. It was because of him that Ryan was like this in the first place. Had he just listened to the call that the officer made instead of checking out the scene on his own, Ryan wouldn't have had to have run over and save him from attack. Paul always felt that it should be him in that chair, not Ryan.

"Hey Ryan"

"Yeah?" he said looking up

"Wanna go out tonight?"

Ryan smiled. "Hell yeah! I haven't hung out with my boy in God knows when"

"the night is ours buddy, the night is ours" Paul said as he got up to go and get dressed

* * *

"Hey" Stephanie said softly

"Oh, now you see me" Jared said as he went back to scrolling on his phone.

Stephanie pulled out a chair in the break room and turned it to face Jared. "Hey" she said as she softly grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, okay? it's just this job has put more pressure on me than I can take and i'm taking it out on you and i'm sorry."

"I gave you this job because I believe in you Stephanie, and I thought that you could handle it more than anyone, i'm starting to regret that decision now" he said as he gently removed his hand from hers and placed his phone down.

Stephanie briefly glanced down at the table before returning her attention towards him. "What can I do to make it up to you?" she asked as she scanned his face for answers.

"Go out with me tonight"

"okay" she said nodding

"and" he said lifting his index finger "I want us to have a meaningful conversation about where we stand"

She was silent as she pursed her lips to the side and thought about what he just said. To be honest, Stephanie was not looking for a serious relationship right now, at least not with Jared. To her, he still came off a bit controlling and always wanted things his way, thats one of the main reasons why they broke up years ago. But when she returned to the corps, he was in charge of her program, she tried her best to avoid him but everywhere she turned, he was there. Finally, he backed her into a corner one day and made her talk to him, not in a threatening way but it was clear he was not going to move until she did.

"Steph, steph…hello" Jared said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face

"Oh!, sorry" she said as she came out of her thoughts

"See" he said pointing to her "this stuff right here is what makes me think you're not serious about us"

"Well Jared, to be quite honest, we didn't exactly leave off on the _best_ of the terms the last time we were together"

Jared rolled his eyes and threw his arms in the arm as he sighed. "don't tell me you're still on that Stephanie"

"You **hit** me, Jared"

"That was over like six years ago" he said smacking his lips

"It still happened"

"I was young and stupid, Stephanie"

"So you think that gave you the right to touch me in that manner?"

He exhaled loudly.

"And you were very controlling, kind of like you are now. Always wanting me to do things for you, but the favor is never returned"

"I think you sitting in the position you're in is favor enough, Stephanie"

"Oh, so you think i'm going to lower my standards for a job?"

"Lower your standards?" he said getting up from the table "excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it like that" she said looking up at him

"Then how the fuck did you mean it?"

"See" she said pointing at him "This temper you have is exactly why I don't want to.."

"don't want to what?" he said as he lowered himself to where his face was in hers.

"Never mind" Stephanie said as she looked away "just forget it" she said standing up "forget I ever came in here" she said as she tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "let go of me Jared." she said looking down at the viper like grip he had on her arm and then back at him.

"Apologize" he said through his teeth

"for what?"

"for everything you just said" he said squeezing tighter

"Jared! let me go!" Stephanie said as she tried to snatch away "let me go right now or i'll scream at the top of my lungs"

Jared stared her up and down before he finally let go and backed away. "i'm sorry" he said softly "It's just…i'm afraid to lose you again Stephanie, and the thought of it just pisses me off and I know i'm not helping the situation by overreacting, I just don't know how to control myself" he said looking down at the ground.

Stephanie said nothing as she massaged the spot where he grabbed her.

"Listen" he said walking up to her, to which she backed away. "Babe, come here" he said as he reached out his hand and gently held hers in his. "I'm going to get better, i'll go to therapy or do whatever I have to do to keep you. I already lost you once Stephanie, I don't plan on losing you again" Jared said as he slowly raised his hand up her arm to touch her sore spot. "And I **promise** you that" he said as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes. Stephanie could say nothing as she just stood there frozen. She always wondered why at times like these why she couldn't just find the strength to walk away, but yet there she was, standing still as he walked around her and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"You're fucking wild, man! you're fucking wild!" Ryan said as he limped into the house

"Always have been" Paul said as he placed Ryan's chair in the corner.

"Hey, I need that" Ryan said pointing to it

"Nope" Paul said shaking his head "Your doctor said you need to start applying more pressure on you legs by walking more. You know what will happen if you don't, Ryan"

"I know, I know" he said waving his hand dismissively as he sat down on the couch. "I'll be confined to that chair permanently."

"and you don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not"

"Then stop being an asshole and do what your doctor says"

"By the sounds of it, if I didn't know you, I'd think you were my doctor" Ryan said rolling his eyes

"I'm only looking out for you" Paul said as he went to the fridge

"I know" Ryan said as he started to massage his legs

"Want a beer?"Paul asked standing at the fridge with the door open while looking back at his friend

"Yeah," Ryan answered as he pulled off his shoes

"You know where those go right?" Paul said as he walked over and handed Ryan a beer while opening a bottle of water for himself.

"Yeah, yeah" Ryan said annoyed "I know not to leave my shit in the living room" he said as he grabbed the beer from Paul. "Hey, i've been meaning to ask you something"

"What's that?" Paul asked as he took a long swig of the icy cold liquid

"The military ball"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"are you going?"

Paul shrugged. "Probably not, every year i've went it's been the same old thing."

"Oh come on, it's fun"

"You only say that because you hit on everything that walks past you"

Ryan smirked and lifted his arms in the air. "you say that like it's a bad thing"

"And besides, I don't have a date anyway"

"Um, Charlotte, hello?" Ryan said taking a sip of his beer

"I mean I could, but me and her aren't exactly a 'thing'"

"so"

"So, usually when someone in my rank goes to those types of events it's with someone the others will expect to keep on seeing at every other event"

"well, all the other guys are old and married, you're still young so they'd probably expect to see you switch it up every now and again"

"Yeah" Paul said nodding as he took another swig of his water

"remember that chick you used to date, do you think she's gonna be there?" Ryan asked

"What chick?"

Snapping his fingers while he talked, Ryan tried to figure out the name "Um, Sarah, Sandra, Ste..Steph, yeah steph, that was it. Do she's going to be there? isn't she a nurse or something, they usually attend"

Paul could feel the blood inside of him boil at the mention of her name, he admits he constantly thinks about her, but as time has went on those thoughts have become more bad than good. "Fuck that bitch" Paul said as he stood up "If she's there, I definitely wouldn't go except for to curse her ass out" Paul said as he tossed the empty water bottle in the trash.

"Damn" Ryan said shocked, usually when Paul spoke of Stephanie it was never like this, usually something good or how she hurt him.

"Damn nothing" Paul said turning around and leaning against the counter.

"Just thought you still had feelings for her or something"

"Well, you thought wrong" Paul lied

"I wonder if Helena is gonna be there"

"Your nurse who later become mine?" Paul chuckled

"Yeah, I would really like to catch up again" Ryan said softly

"You should go then"

"Only if you come with me"

"No" Paul said shaking his head

"Come on man, it's the least you could do for me considering the fact that I….never mind" Ryan said as he shifted his legs on the couch

Paul looked down at the floor and immediately felt bad, he knew what Ryan was going to say but he knew Ryan didn't have the heart to tell him that it was the least he could do for basically ending his life as a normal person and having to start all over again as someone who was half crippled. Paul knew he owed Ryan his life and if going to some silly ball was going to make him happy, then he would do it. "I'll go with you" Paul said as he walked over

"Really?" Ryan asked, the tone in his voice pepping up

"Yeah" Paul said with a smile "just don't start any fights with some chick's boyfriend Ryan"

"That was not my fault!" he called out as Paul walked down the hallway

"Of course you say that" Paul answered as he walked into his room to start packing for the trip.

* * *

To say that Stephanie has been avoiding Jared for the last two weeks is a huge understatement, she just didn't want to hear or see him. She ignored his calls and never replied to any of his messages. She even started doing her work in the first floor break room instead of her officer to avoid seeing Jared and she would only let a select few people know where she was. But when that cover was blown, she decided to cash in on her one week vacation just to give her a little more time to think about things.

_**Stephanie, please just talk to me. I know you've been avoiding me on purpose, but there's just so much I have to say to you.**_

Stephanie rolled her eyes as she read the text and then tossed her phone to the side. "Not now, Jared" she said as she fell back against the cool crisp sheets of her bed. "Not ever" she said as she stared up at the ceiling fan.

"Stephanie"

"Come in"

"Sweetie, why haven't you got your clothes picked out for the military ball tomorrow?"

"Because i'm not going, it's not mandatory, only the luncheon and board meeting next week are."

"But.."

"Mom, i'm not going" Stephanie said as she rolled over on her side.

"Jared will be upset"

"Who cares?" Stephanie said as she rolled her eyes

"What's going on between you two?"

"Like you would care" Stephanie muttered to herself

"what was that?"

"nothing" Stephanie said as she rolled back over to look at her mom. "I'm going to go apartment hunting tomorrow"

"but why?" her mother asked as she walked closer to the bed "you know your father and I love it when you stay here"

_I don't._ she thought to herself. "I know, I just need a place of my own, ya know? one that's closer to work"

"Well, if you insist"

"Besides, I can't stay here forever, I am a lot older now and bringing dates back to your parents house isn't exactly ideal"

Linda chuckled. "Very true" she said as she headed towards the door.

"Mom, may I ask you a question?"

"sure" Linda said turning around

"Is dad the love of your life?" It kind of just came out of nowhere, but Stephanie was curious. She watched her parents all the time and every time she saw them, it reminded her of Paul's parents and how they were nothing a like. A kiss here, a compliment there, maybe a dinner if they're lucky, but never that undying love like the Levesques have. She always wondered had she stayed behind with Paul, if their love would be like his parents or hers?

"why do you ask that?" Linda asked curiously.

"I was just wondering, I mean, I never hear either of you say anything romantic about or to one another and well, sometimes it just seems as if you're tolerating the other instead of loving one another and maybe that's your way of doing things, but I am curious to know.

"Well you do realize that being all over one another 24/7 doesn't constitute what is and isn't love, right?" Linda said getting defensive

"Yes" Stephanie said nodding her head, "but one would think that you'd show it every now and again. It seems you two are more like business parents than lovers mom"

"where is this all coming from, Stephanie?"

"I dunno" she said shrugging "just some things have been running through my mind lately, that's all."

"I see" Linda said raising her brow "well, make sure those thoughts run on out of your head because your father and I are fine" she said as she turned to walk out the door before looking at her daughter again. "go to the ball, Stephanie" she said as she closed the door.

* * *

"And another thing..."

"Jeez, you're still complaining?" Ryan asked as he turned around to look at his friend "Had I known this, I would have never asked you to come"

"I just don't understand why it has to be out of town, that's all. Why couldn't it be back on base?"

"Maybe because all of the balls are out of town" Ryan said condescendingly as he rolled his eyes

"Not all" Paul said as he grabbed both his luggage and Ryan's from the conveyor belt.

"That's because we were privates then, we couldn't go to the big fancy balls, we had no choice but to stay at base. But now we run this bitch" Ryan said proudly as he strapped his suitcase to his chair.

"I wouldn't say we run it"

"You're a Major, and i'm the Major's best friend, close enough" Ryan said shrugging

"Just shut up and get in the car please" Paul said as he opened the car door for his friend

"Gonna get my suitcase?"

"No, you do it"

"rude"

"Remember what the doctor…"

"alright! alright!" Ryan said getting frustrated as he stood up and grabbed his suitcase, limping over to the trunk with it "You happy now?" he asked as he tossed it in there and slammed it shut

Paul smirked as he gave Ryan a golf clap. "good boy, now, let's head to the hotel yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah" Ryan said waving him off as he slowly walked around to the passenger side of the car and hopped in. "you load up my chair?"

"It's in the backseat, isn't it?"

"I swear I hate you sometimes"

"The don't ask dumb questions" Paul said as he started the car and they headed off towards the hotel.

* * *

"None of this shit looks good" Stephanie said as she tossed the dress in frustration

"just take your time, sweetie" Linda said as she watched her daughter go into the closet for another dress

"this is exactly why I didn't want to go" Stephanie called out

"Stephanie, have you spoke to Jared?"

"No, and I don't plan on doing so, how about this one?" she said as she walked out holding up another dress

"I like…"

"You're right, it's too dull" Stephanie said not giving her mother a chance to speak before she tossed it on the bed with the other dresses and headed back in the closet again

**Please answer my messages.**

Linda turned her head towards Stephanie's phone when she heard it beep, she picked it up and read the message, she also read the other messages and could see that Stephanie had been avoiding him for two weeks. "Jesus, Steph" she said to herself. Linda really liked Jared, she wanted him to be apart of their family and he was definitely best for business with his background. She just couldn't understand why Stephanie didn't see in him what all the other women did. The other women would die just to be able to get the chance to talk to him. He had dashing good looks, a body that was to kill for, and a smile that could make the sun rise, so why was Stephanie avoiding him?

**I can see that you've read the message, please reply.**

Linda quickly tossed the phone to the side. "shit" she said under her breath, she didn't want to get caught snooping through her daughter's business, but her curiosity got the better of her and she picked the phone up once again as another message came through.

**Are you going to the ball? I'd really love for you to be my date so we can talk and just have a good time.**

"Stephanie" Linda called out

"Yes, ma'am?" she answered while she continued to dig through the closet

"Still not going to the ball?"

"at this rate, nope, not at all. I give up" Stephanie said as she walked out of the closet with her arms in the arm, she failed to notice her phone in her mother's hand when she walked past her and went straight into the bathroom.

Linda's heart almost jumped out of her chest when Stephanie came from the closet, thank god she didn't see her because she had absolutely no idea what she would have said had Stephanie questioned her about the phone, and more so about the messages from Jared. She was getting ready to put the phone down again when another message popped up.

**Just a yes or no and I'll leave you alone.**

Linda bit down on her lower lip before typing _**No.**_ and pressing send.

**Well, I hate that you're not coming, but if you want, i'll be at the bar on 21st street, i've been there a few times and it's very nice, right up your alley. I won't force you to talk, but if I see you I will walk over and say hello.**

Linda glanced up to make sure that Stephanie was nowhere in sight before replying to Jared. **_Ok, i'll think about it. Bye_**

**Hope to see you there, bye. :)**

After reading his reply, Linda quickly tossed Stephanie's phone to the other side of the bed. "Yep, screw it" Stephanie said as she walked out of the bathroom "I think i'm going to go get a bite to eat or something, want anything?" she said grabbing her purse

"No" Linda said shaking her head "just let me know when you're on your way back."

"Alright" Stephanie said as she grabbed her phone

"Any idea where you might be going?"

"Nope" Stephanie said with a shrug

"well there's a nice little bar down on 21st street, I heard it's amazing, you should check it out after you grab a bite, you know, just to get out of the house"

"I'll think about it, you know i've never been a party person" Stephanie said as she planted a kiss to the top of her mother's head and headed out the door. "bye"

"Bye" Linda said in a soft tone, she was sure Stephanie didn't even hear her. In a way she felt like she had betrayed her daughter, she knew that Stephanie was avoiding him but yet she was setting her up to "run" into him, just for her own personal benefit. Whatever they're going through couldn't possible be that bad seeing as Jared was once the love of Stephanie's life when they dated a few years back. She never understood why they broke up as Stephanie never talked about it, but she always said she'd make it her mission to get them back together again. She just hoped to God that her plan would work and that there would be no severe consequences.

* * *

"This has to be the most boring ball i've ever been to in my entire life" Paul said as he looked around

"Yeah, I actually have to agree with you on that one, usually they're full of life"

"I wouldn't go that far, but at least in the past they were somewhat enjoyable"

"Everyone is either married or dating someone now" Ryan said as he played with the food on his plate "the last few times I came the women were running wild" he said as he lifted his fork up and down.

"You wanna get the hell out of here man?"

"Hell yeah" Ryan said as he stood up, right when they were about to reach the door, they bumped into a very familiar face, one they were not to happy to see.

"Gentleman" said the man with his very thick English accent. Paul and Ryan fought to roll their eyes, but instead they saluted the older gentleman "at ease" he said to them as he slowly walked around them until he was in front of them again. "How have you been?"

Paul was the first to speak. "Fine, sir, and yourself?"

"Excellent as always" he said looking off into the background before looking at them. He leaned forward and squinted his eyes to take a closer look at Paul's jacket. "hmm" he said "Major" he said raising his brows while quickly tilting his head from right to left, in a mocking way as if to say 'good for you'.

"Sir, yessir" he said staring at the man.

"when did this happen?"

"Last year, Sir"

"So, Colonel" Ryan said before he was interrupted

"**Brigadier General Miller" **He spat out as he looked down at Ryan, who was shaking, not because he was intimidated by him, but because his legs were really starting to bother him and he knew if he didn't get out that they would give out soon. They usually got this way if he's been sitting down for a long time and then suddenly tries to walk. He wouldn't have this problem if he would do the exercises that his doctor instructed, this is one of the main reasons why Paul constantly stayed on his case. It was the last thing they needed as it would be just lovely to Miller if he saw one of them go down in front of him. "As you can clearly see" he said pointing to the insignia on his coat.

"My apologies" Ryan said half-assed as he turned his head

"Congratulations sir" Paul said which only made Miller shoot him back a disgusted glare.

"I don't need your congratulatory remarks, I earned this"

"I never said you…"

"Be quiet"

"But…"

"That's an order, Levesque"

Paul fought the urge to punch his superior in the mouth, instead he exhaled and held his head down for a moment before looking back up. "May we?" he said motioning towards the door.

"Get out of my face" Miller said as he stood tall and looked straight ahead, ignoring them to the best of his abilities.

"Thank you sir, it was nice seeing you again" Paul said as he saluted his senior officer and grabbed Ryan, helping him out the door.

"I fucking hate that asshole" Ryan said the moment he was in the car

"You and me both" Paul said closing his door. "who was dumb enough to give him a promotion like that?"

"And what's worse is he's a one star walking around like he's a four star"

"He'll never be a four star, I can guarantee you that my friend." Paul said as he started the car "Let's get out of here, i've had enough of this place"

"I know where we can go" Ryan said putting on his seatbelt "and it's some place nice"

* * *

"Here you go, ma'am"

"Thank you" Stephanie said as she took the bill from the waiter and pulled out her wallet. She paid for meal and then left a very generous tip, as she was heading out the door, she heard her name.

"Stephanie…Stephanie is that you?"

_I know that voice._ Stephanie thought to herself as she turned around and when she saw who it was, she instantly smiled. "Oh my god, Helena, how are you?" Stephanie said as she walked over and hugged the woman.

"I'm fine, just fine" she said smiling "My god, I haven't seen you since the day Paul and Ryan bumped into one another at the hospital"

Not wanting to talk about Paul, Stephanie quickly changed the direction of the conversation towards Ryan. "I know, I mean I know we've talked over the phone a few times since then but wow, it really is good to see you. How is Ryan?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen or talked to him"

"Wow, I thought you two hit it off"

"We did, but he went back to war and you know how that goes."

"I see" Stephanie said nodding, but before Helena could ask about Paul, which is exactly what she knew she was about to do, Stephanie spoke again. "So how has work been?"

"Great, i'm not a nurse for the old base anymore"

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yep, as a matter of fact, the last patient I was assigned to from over there was Paul"

"….really?" _Shit._ Stephanie thought to herself

"Yep" she said nodding "which surprised me because weren't you his nurse?" she said turning her hand upright and pointing to Stephanie

"I was, things came up" Stephanie said very quickly "so what are you doing here?"

"Military ball, you didn't go?"

"No" Stephanie said shaking her head "I couldn't find anything to wear"

"well it was a bust anyway, that Miller guy was in charge and he wanted everything to be super fancy and old school"

"Sounds like I dodged a bullet"

"you did, so what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, I just finished eating and I guess i'll head back home, not much to do anyways"

"Oh come on, there has to be something"

"Well, my mom mentioned some bar on 21st or something"

"Let's go"

"Really? you're not here with friends or anything, are you?"

"Nah" she said waving her hand "I'm just trying to explore the city"

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but there's not much to explore in Connecticut" Stephanie said chuckling

"Well i'll just have to see for myself now want I?" Helena said as she grabbed Stephanie's hand "come on let's go"

* * *

"I don't know why I let you drag me to this club" Paul said as he looked around and shook his head

"First of all, it's not a club, it's a bar"

"Same thing" Paul muttered to himself

"and just shut up and relax will ya? jeez, learn to loosen up a bit" Ryan said as he took a sip of his beer.

"I could if I was having a good time, and besides, you know this isn't really my scene anyway."

"Well" Ryan said mockingly "I told you to bring Charlotte, but did you listen? _Noooo_, so that's _your_ fault" he said pointing to his friend

"Would you boys like another round?" the waitress asked as she walked over to them with a smile

"Yeah, a round with you" Ryan said as he and the waitress both laughed. "But you can give me another"

"No, he's had enough for the night" Paul said looking over at his friend who was sticking his tongue out at him.

"Guy tries to control me" Ryan said pointing at him with his thumb

"Well, when you guys get it figured out, let me know" she said as she placed a shoulder on Ryan's shoulder and winked before walking off

"Woooo, i'm getting some tonight bay-bay!"

"I doubt that" Paul said as he watched a dude walk past him, he was obviously a little hammered, he had never seen him before and probably never would again but he just seemed like trouble. "more reasons to want to get out of here" Paul said to himself as he watched the man sit at the front of the bar.

"Damn it" he heard Ryan said as he focused his attention on his friend who was trying to balance an empty beer bottle on the top of his head. "almost had it"

"you're fucking stupid" Paul said as he watched the bottle fall off of Ryan's head again and again.

* * *

"You're having a good time, aren't you?" Helena asked as she swayed her body back and forth in the booth to the music that was playing in the bar

"Of course" Stephanie lied as she gave her a fake smile. She had to admit that Helena was great company and she really enjoyed catching up, but she'd rather be at home in her bed right now, she didn't want to be out and especially on a busy night like this. Stephanie scanned the room with her blue eyes and saw a few familiar faces from high school and old jobs that she hoped wouldn't walk over and say hi. She picked up her drink and and took a sip and nearly choked on it when her eyes settled on a very familiar face across the room. He was sitting at another booth with what she assumed to be his friend but she couldn't make out who the other guy was. But the man she knew seemed to have been yelling at his friend about something and then the moment she wish she could have avoided came when he looked up and his eyes caught hers. He squinted to make sure it was who he thought it was and then he stood up and smiled as he started walking towards her table. "Shit" she said to herself

"What?" Helena said

"It really is him"

"Who?" she asked looking around

_Those hazel eyes, those bulging muscles, his perfect walk and perfect jaw bone, a smile to die for and beautiful blonde hair_. "Jared" Stephanie said barely above a whisper.

"Jerry?" Helena said confused as she tried to make out who Stephanie was talking about

"No, she said Jared" he said as he finally reached the table "Hello, Stephanie"

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I do here? last I checked I asked you to meet me here and you said okay"

"No I…"

"i'm sorry, but who are you?" Helena asked

"Her boyfriend" he said bluntly

"You never told me you had a boyfriend" Helene said looking at her

"Because I **don't**" Stephanie answered quickly

"I thought you came here to settle things, not belittle me" Jared said as he started getting frustrated and balled his hand into a fist

"woah buddy" Helena said holding up her hand "you need to calm down"

"And you need to fuck off, i'm here to talk to Stephanie, not you"

"You can kiss my…"

"Helena" Stephanie said softly "just give us a moment"

"alright" she said giving Jared an up down "but I won't be far away" she said as she walked towards the bar

"Do you always have to make a scene?" Stephanie asked as she looked around

"Make a scene? would do you mean!?" Jared said as his voice faded in the background as Helena walked up to the bar.

"On the rocks please" she said leaning on the counter

"…..Helena?"

She slowly turned her head and gasped at who she saw.

"Yes i've been avoiding you but why does that matter, Jared?"

"Because we're a couple, that's why"

"**No**, we're not. **You** came up with that on your own."

"Oh really?" he said tilting his head to the side

"Yes really…listen…..what….what are you doing Jared? Jared….let me go!"

Paul pulled out his wallet and paid for the bill, he smiled at the waitress as she walked away, and was wondering what was taking Ryan so long at the bar, he said he was going to grab one for the road and they would be on their way. He poked his head out of the booth and saw that he was talking to some woman, whoever she was it looked like they were catching up as they were hugging and laughing. He decided to let his friend have his fun, why ruin his night just because he wasn't having fun? he sat back in the booth and turned his attention elsewhere as he scanned the room. His stopped on one particular couple who seemed to be having an argument, he couldn't make out what they were saying but it seemed intense. "fucking drunks" he said to himself as he rolled his eyes. But as he took another look he could see the man grabbing the woman, he yanked on her arm pretty hard and had his fist balled up, before he could blink the man was lashing out at the young woman, his fist coming down like hammers as she screamed out. Being a marine, and just a man in general, he'd be damn if he was going to sit back and watch this happen. He jumped up and ran over to them and grabbed the man from behind and slung him down to the ground and immediately began punching him. "So you like to hit women, huh? do ya? you fucking piece of shit!" Paul said as he began pounding the man ever harder. "I'll fucking kill you" he said as he began slamming his head against the floor. "Have you no fucking respect?" he said as he began punching the man again, but during all of this he didn't notice that the music had stopped and that everyone was standing around looking at him. It wasn't until a security guard came up and grabbed him that he even realized what was happening. "Back away from the man, sir" the guard said as he tried to detain Paul.

Paul could have easily gotten out of the man's grip if he wanted to, but the only thing that stopped him was the pure shock from seeing the women's face when she rolled over. "oh my god" he said as he looked at her. Her eye was blackened, her hair was caked with blood, she had a busted lip, and a scratch that went across her face, through all of that he was still able to make out who she was, how could he not? No man could ever forget the face of the woman that was the love of his life. "Stephanie" he said barely above a whisper as he watched in shock as Helena ran to her side.

* * *

I'M TAKING A FUCKING BREAK!….again lol.

Leave reviews. :)


	11. Time to face the music

**No**, this not a mind trick. **Yes**, I am actually updating. **No**, never take my word whenever I talk about a future update, because **yes**, I am lying about it. :)

* * *

"What do you mean I can't see her? I want to see her, I **need** to see her, let me!" he pleaded

"sir, please calm down and respect the clients wishes, she's very traumatized at the moment and does not want any visitors"

"this is ridiculous!" Paul said placing his hands on his hips "I save her life and I can't see her?" he said getting into the doctor's face

"sir" the doctor said calmly as he raised his hand up "maybe you can come back tomorrow, but as of right now she does not wish to see anyone other than family. Now if you can't respect that, then i'm going to have to have security escort you out"

Paul could feel the blooding rising to the top of his head as he fought dearly to hold back his rage and anger, but in the end he just turned his head and took a deep breath before looking at the doctor once more and walking off. "un fucking believable" he said once he turned the corner

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes" Stephanie said lowly while nodding her head "I just need to get a little rest and to get the hell out of here"

"I swear if I ever see him…"

"It's fine Helena, really." Stephanie said as she gently squeezed her hand

"No it's not Stephanie, this man attacked you because you didn't want to be with him, what the hell does that say about him as a man and as a man of the military? he **has** to be reported Stephanie, he has to."

"I know" Stephanie said softly as she looked down at the iv in her arm and sighed. "I'll do it, but on my own time."

"well I sure as hell hope it's sooner rather than later"

"It will be"

* * *

"This is fucking ridiculous" Paul said as he continued walking dow the hall. "Sorry" he said as he bumped into a small woman and then kept going

"Mr. Levesque" a nurse called out

"Yes?" Paul said as he turned around "and please just call me Paul"

At this, the small lady that he bumped into turned around.

"you left your jacket" the nurse said as she handed it to him

"Thanks" he said as he grabbed it, she nodded and then walked off, Paul was about to get on the elevator when he heard the woman speak

"You're Paul?" she asked

He turned around and furrowed his brows at her. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Linda" she said reaching out her hand "Stephanie's mother"

His ears perked up at the mention of her name "Hi," he said shaking her hand gently "how is she, how is Stephanie?" he asked

"She's fine" she said softly "thank you, thank you so much for saving my baby girl"

"I'd do anything for your daughter"

Linda paused for a second and took a minute to look at him, she had never seen him before but she felt like she knew him. Maybe because Stephanie had mentioned the name Paul before, maybe once or twice in the past, when she first returned home out of nowhere. But then it hit her, he was Paul, _**the**_ Paul.

"are you alright?" he asked when he realized she had been staring at him for a while

Linda shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to put the pieces together"

"what pieces?"

"did you and my daughter date?" she asked bluntly

Paul scoffed. "I wouldn't exactly called what we had 'dating'" he said rolling his eyes

"Well, whatever**_ it_** was, I take by your reaction that it did not end well"

"well" Paul said shifting his body weight to one side while he crossed his arms, "you can blame your daughter for that one"

"Oh really?" Linda said curiously

"I mean, I guess it's half my fault, I should have stopped her when she walked out but I didn't." Paul said looking at the ground before shrugging and looking back up at Linda. "But it is what it is, ya know"

"hmm" she said nodding her head

"I take it she didn't talk much about me"

"Not to me, only to a friend but I only knew that from reading her text messages" When Linda saw Paul raise his eyebrows she was quick to add "don't give me that look, i'm a mother and we get curious about the things our children do not tell us"

"Nosy is the term I think she'd prefer to use" Paul said bluntly with a half smile

"Have you seen her?"

Paul shook his head. "nope, they won't let me"

"Why?"

"Something about her not wanting visitors."

"But Helena is in there"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that she just doesn't want to see me, it's shocking that after all of these years she's still trying her best to avoid me."

"I'm sure she's just nervous about what you'll say"

"I mean, yes I want to talk about what happened to us a few years ago but it's not going to be the first thing I say when I walk through the door."

"If you'd like, i'd be more than willing to talk to her for you"

Paul uncrossed his arms and smiled. "You'd do that for me?"

"It's the least I can do….after all, I feel responsible for all of this" she muttered that last part to herself

"what was that?" Paul asked

"Oh, nothing." Linda said grabbing his hand and gently patting it before letting go "Just wait outside the room, i'll let you know when i'm done if you can come in or not"

"thank you, thank you so much" Paul said as he followed Linda back down the hallway towards Stephanie's room.

* * *

"he was crazy! I mean he just attacked her out of no where" Helena said

"did you see it from the beginning?"

"If you're asking about when he first hit her, then no, but I heard her scream out and that's when I turned around"

"What did you do then?" the officer asked

"I didn't have to do anything, Paul was over there in a flash"

"Who is Paul?" the female officer next to him asked

"the guy that saved her life" Helena said looking over at Stephanie and then back to the two officers in front of her "if it wasn't for him, I don't even want to think about what would have happened"

"So let's not" Stephanie said softly, just as she said that, Linda walked in and walked over to Stephanie's side of the bed and grabbed her hand

"and you are?" the male officer asked

"her mother"

"Okay" he said as he jotted something down in his notepad

"So, even though what happened to you was clearly wrong, and i'm sure he will not get off for that, the texts you sent are going to give him and his lawyer some leeway in this case."

"I'm sorry, what texts are you talking about exactly?" Stephanie asked

"there were some texts between you and Mr. Leum

"There were no texts" Stephanie said cutting him off "I had been avoiding him for weeks for putting his hands on me earlier"

"He hit you prior to this?" the female cop asked

"He just grabbed my arm and **_implied_** some things, so I avoided him"

When Stephanie said that it all started to hit Linda at once, now she understood why Stephanie was avoiding him and didn't want to go to the ball or be near him in general. This whole time Jared was a monster and she sent her daughter in harm's way without even knowing.

"well, these messages would imply otherwise when it comes to you not wanting to see him" the male officer said as he walked towards Stephanie and gave her a print out of the text messages between Stephanie and Jared. Stephanie grabbed the print out from the officer's hand and read them over and over before finally speaking.

"I didn't send these" she said handing the piece of paper back to him

"then who did? because...

"I did" Linda said chipping in

"What?" Stephanie said as she let go of her mother's hand and looked at her

"I thought I was doing what was best for you Stephanie, Jared seemed like such a nice guy and I thought you were giving up on what I thought was the perfect guy for you…but I had no idea I was putting you in harm's way and I will forever be sorry for that"

"I can't believe this" Stephanie said disgust

"I know, and i'm sorry" Linda said

"You just never know when to butt out of my business, do you mom?"

"Stephanie I…"

"forget it" Stephanie said turning her attention back towards the officers "so what do we do now? you heard my mom admit it was her, does that get me off the hook?"

"yes and no" the female officer said

"I don't understand what's the hold up here" Helena chipped in "I mean, she didn't want to be near the guy because he's obviously a maniac, her mother just admitting to sending false texts, he attacked her in a public place, why can't we just nail this jerk already?"

"Trust me, I wish it were that simple, if it was, a lot more assholes like him would be locked up by now, but no need to worry, you have a very strong case, the only thing that could hurt you is if the two of you had a previous past" the male officer said

The female officer watched Stephanie's facial expressions and how she dropped her head. "…this isn't your first rodeo with him…is it?" she asked softly

"I honestly thought he had changed…" Stephanie said in the same tone of voice "i'm just as stupid now as I was back then"

"No you're not Steph" Helena said gently squeezing her hand

"this has happened before?" Linda asked, shocked.

"Why do you think I left him in the first place mom?" Stephanie said as her voice began to crack

"Well you never tell me anything anymore Stephanie, I feel as if I don't know you. That's why I always try to figure out things for myself because you **won't** allow me to help you"

Stephanie had to admit that was pretty true, much of her adult life she just kept to herself, she didn't really have the type of relationship with her parents that her brother did or that any normal child did. She was very much distant, she just didn't want to end up like them, work, work, work, and nothing to show for it in terms of life. She wanted to have a story to tell her kids one day, and working in an office and being in and out of meetings all day was not the one she planned to tell. Yes, her family business had it's perks when it came to money, but it could never buy her the happiness she found the day she decided she would not join the business and live life as Stephanie, to figure out who she was and what she wanted to be instead of what her parents thought she should be.

Breaking the silence, the female officer spoke again. "you mentioned someone named Paul, am I correct?" she said looking at Helena

"Yeah, the guy that saved her life"

"Do you know where we can find him?"

"He's right outside this room" Linda said

"what?" Stephanie said looking up at her mother

"I told him to wait because…"

"see" Stephanie said motioning towards her mother "getting in my business again, I specifically asked them to remove him from the premises, I did not want to see him, and yet here you are doing exactly the opposite of what I want. Whose side are you on mom?"

Linda said nothing as she stood there with her head down.

"We would like to speak to him, get his side of the story" the male officer said

"Just make sure you do it out there, I don't want him in here" Stephanie added

"Is there anything we should know about?" the female officer asked "is he a threat?"

"No" Stephanie answered quickly "we just have a past that I rather not rehash right now, especially when i'm like this"

"understandable" The male cop said as he and the female officer walked towards the door "we're just going to go get his side of the story and then we'll be on our way, we'll be in touch if we need anything else"

"Thank you" Stephanie said

He nodded and they walked out the door.

"Stephanie…" Linda said softly

"please" Stephanie said holding up her hand "just not right now mom, I want some rest, we can talk later, I promise"

Linda gave a half smile. "thanks" she said as she bent down and kissed her daughter on the head. "I promise i'll never put you in harm's way again"

_Let's just hope so._ Stephanie thought to herself.

* * *

"Paul?" the officer said as he approached Paul who was sitting outside of Stephanie's room.

"Yes?" he said curiously as he stood up "look, I didn't do anything but protect her"

"calm down" the female officer said as she raised her hand "you're not under arrest or anything, we just want to ask you what happened."

After being questioned about the same thing, Paul started to become a little annoyed. What exactly were they trying to get from him? they said they were trying to help Stephanie, but they were making him seem as if he was the bad guy here and he wasn't having it.

"Look, I already told you, we had a past and now it's over"

"So you follow her with her new boyfriend to the bar?" the male officer asked

"oh my god" Paul said as he threw his hands in the air "for the last time, I was invited there by a friend, I had no idea she'd be there too, it was a complete shock"

"So, a coincidence?" the female officer said nonchalantly

"Yes" Paul said in the same tone "I shouldn't have to explain myself here, I did nothing wrong. Hell, you're the cops, where were you when he was beating the hell out of her?"

"we can't always be where the victims need us to be Mr. Levesque, if that were the case, we'd save about a thousand lives a day" the male officer said

Paul was about to reply when two men rushed past him and the officers and into Stephanie's room, the officers quickly turned around and walked in.

"Where is she?" the older man asked

"there" the younger one replied

"excuse me, who are you two?" the female officer asked once she and the other officer walked into the room

"her brother and father" Shane said as he and his father walked over to Stephanie's bed

"are you okay baby, do you need anything, who did this to you? I'll kill the bastard" Vince said as he rubbed her forehead

"Dad….not the smartest thing to say in front of two officers."

"We'll disregard that….for now" the female officer said

"This is not a hotel room, can we give her some space?" Helena said motioning for her and the officers to walk out of the door and allow Stephanie some private time with her family. The officers nodded and they walked out, they said a few more things to Paul and then went their way.

"How is she?" Paul asked "and who were those two guys?"

"she's fine" Helena said as she took a seat next to him "her brother and father"

"be honest" he said looking at Helena "she hates me, doesn't she?"

Helena shook her head. "Hating the person that saved your life is a little bit forward, don't you think?"

"well, also blocking the person who saved your life from seeing you is as well"

"she's just…"

"Let me guess. 'nervous'" Paul said as he stood up "Well I call bullshit on that, she knows what she did years ago and she's just not woman enough to face me about it"

"She informed me on what happened to you guys a little while after we arrived here….I didn't know things ended that way"

"they didn't have to" Paul said walking back over to the chair and sitting down. "But I allowed them to, I guess I was just too shocked to say anything. I should have ran after her"

"Well maybe in some weird fucked up way this situation is what brings you two back together"

Paul chuckled. "I don't believe in fairytales Helena"

"Well what do you call all of this? coming to town, being at the same bar as her…come on Paul"

He was silent as he took a minute to stare at the numbers to her room. "I want to see her"

"I'll see what I can do" Helena said as she got up "But I think it'd be best if you at least waited until tomorrow"

Paul nodded. "I agree, I don't want too much on her tonight" he said as he grabbed his jacket and hugged Helena, they said their goodbyes and walked out of the hospital towards his car. He had a lot to think about on the way home, specifically what he was going to say to Stephanie and how he was going to say it. There was just so many things left unsaid between them and he had no idea how to bring them up. He didn't want to fight with her, he just wanted to know why she did the things that she did and why did she just up and leave without giving them a fighting chance. When he walked through the door of his hotel room he was relieved that Ryan was not in the living room. He just didn't feel like talking at the moment and he knew that Ryan would bombard him with a thousand questions, many that he probably didn't even have the answer to. He just want to take a hot shower and fall asleep in the crisp cool sheets.

* * *

"Is he still out there?" Stephanie asked when Helena finally returned to her room

"nope" she said shaking her head

"well, what took you so long?"

"I went to get some food and I wanted to give you some extra time with your family, i'm surprised they left"

"It wasn't easy to get them to go, if you hadn't agreed to stay overnight with me i'm sure they would have brought sleeping bags and stayed"

Helena laughed. "I didn't know you guys had that type of bond"

"Honestly, I didn't either" Stephanie said looking at her friend "but I guess I never gave them a chance to show it, I just wanted out of the family business and I knew that if I stayed home there would be no way around it"

"Wow,"

"Yeah"

"you know he's coming back tomorrow, right?" Helena said bluntly

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "why?"

"Stephanie you're being awfully rude don't you think? I mean he is the reason you're even able to talk to me right now"

"I know" Stephanie said softly "but if one more person tells me that I think i'm going to scream"

"You know he's not going to attack you about what happened between the two of you, he just wants to check up on you"

"how are you so sure?"

"we had a nice conversation"

"what all did he say?"

"see him tomorrow and he can tell you himself" Helena said as she walked over towards the couch and pulled out her blanket and pillow "i'm going to catch a few Zs, wake me up if you need anything" she said before turning her body towards the wall and falling asleep.

Stephanie sat there and played with her fingers for a while before letting out a deep sigh and tossing her head back against the pillows. She wasn't ready for this conversation five years ago and she certainly was not ready for it now. She knows she owes him an explanation, she's always known that, but if she's honest she thought she'd never have to give it to him because she didn't think she'd ever run into him again. Yet here she is, trapped in the hospital with nowhere to run and nowhere to hide when he shows up. She couldn't run from him any longer, she was finally going to have to face the music once and for all.

* * *

This was pretty much just a filler chapter because I didn't want to add everything that I planned on adding, instead i'm just going to make that a whole new chapter, makes it's easier for me and i'll have less shit to proof read. I'm not going to say when I plan to have it up because we all know how that goes with me.


	12. Confronting the Past

Yeaaaah, this is sooooo not getting finished before I go back to college Sunday lmao. But don't worry, classes don't start until about the 17th I think, and i'm only going back two weeks early because I have to do some training for a job position so i'll have time to do it in-between that. :)

But hey, this is a pretty long chapter, so it should count for something right?…..right? *cries*

**p.s.** I wrote half of this **super** fast so there's probably some errors, i'm running late for a doctor's appointment and I don't have time to proof read it lol, so make it out as much as you can.

* * *

Paul stepped out of the shower into the steamed filled bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over towards the sink and cleared away the steam and stared at himself. Today he was finally going to get to see and speak to Stephanie for the first time in over five years, but if he had to admit the truth, he was 50/50 on the whole ordeal. Half of him was beyond elated with excitement while the other half thought maybe it'd be best to leave well enough alone, she obviously walked out of his life for reason, maybe it should stay that way. But he knew in the end he would fight what the other side was telling him and go and see her anyway. Who knows how long it would be before he would get the chance to see her again, another five years, ten? He couldn't take that risk.

He brushed his hair back into a ponytail and started to brush his teeth, while he was brushing, his thoughts started to race again. What if she didn't want to see him at all? What if she would have him turned away again? What if this, what if that? Is all that raced through his mind. When he was finally finished he walked into his room with his towel still around his waist and started to search through his suitcase for some clothes. He finally settled on a sleeveless black under armour shirt that tightly squeezed every inch of him showcasing his amazing physique and some grey gym shorts with shoes to match. If she was going to turn him down the way he figure she would, might as well head straight to the gym right after to blow off some steam. Just as Paul was heading out the door, his cell phone began to ring, he looked down at it and rolled his eyes, he was really in no mood to talk to her right now, he had more important things at hand, but he knew that she was persistent and wouldn't stop until he picked up.

"Hey" he said softly when he answered the phone

"Hey you, what's up?" she asked sweetly

"Nothing, about to head out, what about you?"

"Where are you going?" she asked, ignoring his question

"To see an old friend"

"What's his name?" she asked as she twirled a strand of her hair with her finger

"Her name is…"

"it's a girl?" she asked as she stopped what she was doing.

Paul rolled his eyes again and silently scoffed, why did he say that? "Yes," he said softly

"What's her name? you never told me about an old friend, how long have you known her?"

"We just go way back, that's it. She's in the hospital and I'm going to visit her"

"Can I come?"

Paul pulled the phone away from his ear for a second to look at it as if she could see the snarl on his face. He scoffed and rolled his eyes before putting the phone back to his ear again. "No, Charlotte, you can't come" he tried to say as calmly as possible without sounding annoyed as he knew that the only thing that would do is set her off and start an unnecessary fight.

"Why not?" she asked, getting defensive.

"She's in the hospital Charlotte, I'm sure she doesn't want any visitors that she doesn't know"

"Well just tell her who I am, I'm sure she'll get over it"

"And just exactly who are you, Charlotte?" Paul didn't mean to say that as bluntly as he did, but for the last few weeks she had been acting obsessive towards him, and telling people that they were dating when they clearly weren't. He made his intentions with her very clear once they started whatever this thing is that you want to call it.

There was a long pause before she finally answered. "Excuse me?" she said with much attitude in her voice.

Paul was going to roll his eyes again but he figured they'd get stuck if he had to do it one more time, speaking of which, time was something he didn't have much of and she was wasting it with this unnecessary argument that he knew they were about to enter into if he didn't hurry up and get off the phone with her.

"Listen Charlotte, I'll call you later, I really have to go" Paul said as he unlocked his car door and hopped in.

"But..." _click!_

Paul sighed, he knew whenever the next time they talked it'd be hell, but he didn't feel like thinking about that right now, his main focus was getting to Stephanie.

* * *

"Thanks, Joe" Stephanie said to the male nurse as he headed out the door.

"No prob" he called back as he shut the door behind him.

Stephanie had finally gotten a moment of silence to herself today and she decided to take that time and look out the window. Even if she was only going to get to stare for 30 seconds before someone called or knocked on the door, she was very thankful for this moment of peace. Between her parents, brother, and friends checking on her every five minutes, she needed this time. But her gentle smile soon faded when she remembered that Helena told her that Paul would be coming by today. She was not ready for this, and she definitely didn't want him to see her like this, it'd just be another thing she'd have to talk about. She was already unprepared to talk about the last time she saw him and she's had five years to come up with an answer for that, but if she was honest, she didn't have one. To this day she still has no idea why she decided to walk out on Paul. Part of her has always kicked herself in the ass for not turning the car around and running into his arms. Another part of her wished she would have had the courage to knock on his door when she drove by his house a few months back while she was in New Hampshire, to be quite honest, that's why he had been on her mind so much lately and one of the main reasons why she called Jared by his name that one time, and would constantly find herself imagining him making love to her instead of Jared. To be quite frank, Stephanie has had plenty of chances to reconcile with Paul, even spotting his sister at the mall once when she was in New Hampshire and his parents on vacation at the same place an event was being held for the hospital. But she was far too embarrassed and ashamed to walk up to them and say anything. What would they do, what would they say, what would they think about her? Would they just curse her out for hurting their loved one, spit in her face or simply treat her as if she didn't exist? Those were risks she was not willing to take, not while her heart was still aching from what happened between them.

She threw her head back against the pillows and sighed as another thought flashed in her mind. What would Paul's reaction be when he walked through the door? Would he be happy, would he be angry and still holding a grudge? Would he simply walk in and curse her out and then walk back out? She would never take him for that sort of guy but with the way things went down and all that has happened, her mind was telling her all sorts of things.

"Why does all the bad shit have to happen to me?" she said aloud to herself as she placed both hands over her face.

"It doesn't have to" a deep, yet gentle voice said

Stephanie's head immediately snapped up and she stared at the one man that has been running rampant through her mind for years. "Hi…Paul"

"Hi" he said softly as he walked over towards her bed. "May I have a hug?" he asked

She nodded slowly and her heart melted as she felt safe and loved while they embraced. _You even smell the same. _She thought to herself.

"Feels good to have you in my arms again" he whispered. How badly she wanted to tell him back how great it felt to be in them again, but she didn't want to get his hopes up about anything, Paul was known to jump the gun whenever she showed affection and she didn't want him to do it again, at least not at a time like this when she's dealing with every possible problem there is to have in the world. Paul slowly pulled back and stared her in the eyes, for a moment she thought he was going to lean in and kiss her but he simply backed away and sat in the chair next to her bed. "How have you been?"

She lifted her arm up to show the IV connected to her arm. "Better than ever" she said sarcastically, but in a funny tone that made Paul smile.

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk about either one of them right now, so I'm not going to force you to…"

She immediately knew what he meant by "either one of them" both her getting the shit beat out of her by Jared and their situation. She was very grateful because she just didn't have it in her to speak about it at this time, maybe another time, but not right now. She smiled at him and laid back against the soft pillows and mouthed the words "thank you" to him. She took a moment to herself to look up at the ceiling and gather her thoughts before she finally looked over at him. "So, how have you been?"

He smirked. "Amazing" he said in the same overly sarcastic but funny tone of voice she used earlier.

She chuckled. "I guess we've both been put through a little bit of hell huh?"

He nodded. "But it doesn't matter, I'm just glad I get to see you again…I hope the feeling is mutual"

"It is Paul, it really is." She responded softly. "But I have to admit I didn't know what to expect from you…for obvious reasons"

Paul pursed his lips to the side. "….Sooo you_ do_ want to talk about it?"

"No" she answered quickly "I was just saying"

"Will we ever talk about it?" he asked softly

"I'm sure at some point"

"That doesn't sound very convincing"

"Paul…"

"I'm sorry," he said as he stood up and walked over towards the window "Pretty nice view"

"Yeah, my parents fought tooth and nail for this room" she chuckled "But once they figured out who my father was, it wasn't that much of a problem anymore"

"Shocker" Paul said as he turned around and lifted both of his brows up.

"Oh stop it with the sarcasm" she said playfully

"You started it," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand

Stephanie looked down at their joined hands, everything about this just made it feel like old times again, she didn't know how, but Paul always had a way of doing that. Just making her feel like whatever he did or said was right, that being with him was right. Maybe that's why she constantly kicked herself in the ass about what happened.

"I should be getting released soon," she said looking out the window, trying to divert her attention away from their hands.

He nodded. "That's good," he said rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. As he watched her stare out the window he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Even with her face scarred from the beating, it had no affect on her; she was still just as perfect as ever. "Steph…" he said softly "I've missed you so mu…"

"Look at that" she said pointing towards the window "That squirrel just fell off that tree trying to chase that bird…I hope he's okay or else he'll be in the room next to me" she said purposely changing the subject. "Nope…he's dead," she said shaking her head "That was a long fall"

Realizing that she had changed the subject, Paul decided to go along with it, he didn't want to force her to talk about anything, but he had to admit it was killing him on the inside. "Yeah, he's probably dead"

Stephanie chuckled as she turned her attention back to Paul. "I thought you would at least have a tad bit of hope for him"

"We're pretty high up Steph, and so is that tree…. he's dead bro."

Stephanie laughed. "We shouldn't be laughing at this"

"_We_ aren't" Paul said looking at her "_you_ are"

"Is it your ultimate goal to always make me look like the bad guy?" she joked

Paul shrugged. "I don't have to try, history shows that you do it on your own" Paul immediately regretted saying that, the last thing he needed was for her to get upset and kick him out of the room. "Steph…" he said when she removed her hand from his.

"No, it's okay." She said looking down. "I deserve it," she said looking back at him "I know you want to talk about it, I guess I can't avoid it much longer can I?"

"Of course I want to discuss what went wrong, but like I said earlier, I'm not going to force you to" Paul said as he got off the bed and sat down in the chair.

Stephanie shook her head. "Doesn't matter, the more time I have, the more I'll avoid it. So go ahead, ask me," she said staring into his eyes.

"Why'd you do it?"

She took a deep breath before shrugging and pursing her lips to the side. "I honestly don't know Paul, I've asked myself that quite a few times."

That wasn't really the answer that Paul was hoping for, but maybe in time he would get more. He just decided that in the end it would just be best to be patient with her as this was a very delicate situation. So instead of responding, he simply nodded his head.

"that's it?" she asked

He shrugged. "That's all you gave me, I told you i'm not forcing this"

"How much does your mother hate me?" Stephanie asked bluntly, it's something she'd been wondering for a while ever since she saw his parents.

He shrugged again. "She doesn't" Paul said as he shifted in his seat and leaned against the armrest, propping his hand up so that his thumb was under his chin and his index finger covered his upper lip.

"What do you mean 'she doesn't'?"

"she just doesn't hate you" he said raising a brow.

"But I…Paul"

"I'll put it to you this way" he said lowering his hand and crossing his legs in a figure four. "she was angry at first, but then she said she understood"

"understood what exactly?"

"I'm not sure, she never explained that part to me, she just kept saying that she understood and 'I know why she did it' and that was pretty much it."

"well what about your sister?"

"she simply said it was our problem to work out and she'd support whatever decision that we made"

"wow" Stephanie said shocked

"No offense, but we really didn't talk about you that much after you left, our attention was on other things…well, _their_ attention was on other things"

"Oh" Stephanie said softly

"But for what it's worth, my mom also said she didn't believe you when you said you didn't love me, and my sister agreed, she said she knew you were only saying that because it would be the only way I'd let go"

Stephanie nodded "well she was right"

"she was?" Paul asked, sitting up in his seat.

"Yes" Stephanie said nodding "I was just afraid to admit it"

"But why?"

"I don't know Paul" Stephanie said shrugging "The idea of having a serious relationship scared the fuck out of me, I wouldn't know what to do"

"You know I wouldn't have rushed you Stephanie, we could have taken it day by day, step by step"

"that's easier said than done"

"but you never gave me a chance to prove to you that I would be willing to do it"

"I know" she said softly

"but there's just one thing I gotta know"

"what's that?"

"why did you feel you had to hurt me to get away from me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you Paul, I really didn't. But I was young and immature back then and I was only looking out for myself, I was being selfish and didn't stop to think how it would affect you until later…"

"What do you mean by 'later'?"

"When I started missing you like crazy"

"you missed me?"

"More than you'll ever know" Stephanie said staring at him. "So much so that I even called Jared your name once…obviously that didn't go over well."

"Why didn't you reach out?"

"I didn't think you'd respond or I thought you'd call me every name in the book, of course i'd never take you for that type of guy but my mind was driving me crazy, making me think all sorts of things. But I admit there were times where I had chances to reconcile with you, but I was terrified and I thought maybe it'd be best to leave well enough alone."

"When?"

"I ran into your sister and your parents a few times, but I was too afraid to walk up and speak and then there was that time where I drove by your house and sat in the driveway for about an hour contemplating whether to knock on your door or not."

"I was home?"

She nodded. "I was staring right at you, you were watching tv, I don't think you noticed me until I left"

"That was you in the red corvette that shot out of my driveway?"

She nodded again.

"Wow," Paul said shaking his head " I paid you no mind because i'm so used to people driving into my driveway to turn around and go another way"

"I went another way alright" Stephanie joked.

"Wow, just wow" Paul said as he shook his head again, trying to take everything in. "so you mean to tell me we could have had a chance?"

"Possibly…it's…it's just I couldn't be with you at that point Paul…I really couldn't"

"Well you can now" At this Stephanie looked over at him and before she knew it Paul had her face cupped in his hands and his soft lips had met hers. She'd be lying if she said she wanted him to pull back and stop. She needed this, she needed to feel him, to be close to him once more. It's been years, five years since she's felt his touch, his kiss, and just him in general. She moaned softly as she tongue slightly brushed over heres only to come back and do it again, she slowly raised her arm and removed his hair tie so she could run her hand through his hair. She gripped it slightly when he nibbled on her bottom lip only to crash his lips back down on hers. He took his hand and slowly ran it up her leg and made his way to her stomach which he squeezed gently, but at this Stephanie winced in pain and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know" Paul said looking at her in shock

"It's okay" she said smoothing out her hospital gown

"How bad is it?" he asked looking down

"Let's not worry about it, okay?" she said as she grabbed his hand

Paul nodded and sat down in the chair again. "What does this mean Stephanie?"

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"For us?"

"I don't follow"

"We just made out, you know more then anything that I want to be with you and you clearly just showed your affections for me and basically told me you still loved me…so…what do we do now?"

Stephanie let go of Paul's hand sighed as she fell back against the pillows. "Not this Paul, not now, please"

"What do you mean 'not this, not now'?" Paul said standing up

"Just calm down" she said lifting her hand up

"See!" he said pointing to her "You're doing this shit all over again"

"doing what shit?" she asked as she sat up

"Playing with my fucking emotions again"

"How!?" she said getting defensive as she lifted her hands up

"the fuck you mean 'how'?" he said mocking her hand gesture

"Please don't make me feel any worse than I already do, Paul"

"and how about how I feel, Stephanie? or does that not matter?"

"Don't do that"

"No." Paul said sternly "you have to understand something, you can't just abandon me, basically rip my heart out and stomp on it, and then just expect me to take everything in with open arms years later…this is a lot to take in Stephanie"

"I know, and i'm sorry" she said as she reached for his hand but he gently pulled back

"I just need to know one thing and one thing only"

"what's that?"

"Will I ever have a chance with you Stephanie, and I don't mean a hit it and quit it or we go out a few times and call it a day. No, I mean will I have a chance to _**be yours**_, to be everything that you need me to be and more…because if not…then I honestly don't know what i'm doing here"

"see" Stephanie said motioning toward him "this is exactly why I didn't want to discuss this right now because I knew you'd give me an ultimatum"

"I'm not giving you an ultimatum, i'm simply asking you a yes or no question and that's will I ever have a chance with you?"

"yes you are, you're making it seem as if I have to answer right now"

"If you really love me the way that you say you do then it shouldn't be that much of a problem, should it?"

"Leave Paul"

"What?"

"Just go" she said looking out the window "I can't take this right now"

"classic Steph, either running away from your problems or pushing people away"

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME OR MY PROBLEMS!" she snapped as she turned and burned a hole through him with her eyes

"BECAUSE YOU NEVER ALLOWED ME TO!" he said raising his voice as well, but he didn't want to get kicked out by security so he took a minute to himself to gather his thoughts before speaking again. "You know what, fuck it and fuck you, you'll never change, ever. It'll always be your way or the highway, you don't give a shit about other people's feelings, you just live to fuck other's over. Maybe you get some sort of sick pleasure out of it, but you won't get it from me. I'm done Stephanie, i'm done being the one trying. I hope you get well soon" Paul said as he walked towards the door.

"Paul…"

"And another thing" he said turning around "whenever you get released…don't come see me, just stay the fuck away from me" Paul said before giving her one last glance and walking out the door, slamming it as hard as he could in the process. Stephanie just fell back against the pillows and shook her head, he didn't even give her a chance to explain her side, he never does. He says it's her way or the highway, but what about what just happened? Stephanie could take this, she couldn't deal with something like this while she was laid up in a hospital in pain, this would just have to wait for another day, but if Paul really meant what he just said, which she hoped he didn't, then that meant there would be nothing to work out at all because he was gone, and he was gone for good.

* * *

"STOP FUCKING CALLING ME!" Paul screamed into the phone before throwing it across the room. He breathed in and out hard as he stared at the phone that shattered into a bunch of tiny pieces. Paul didn't feel like talking, and especially not to Charlotte, all she wanted to do was argue anyway. "RYAN!" Paul called out as he walked through the hotel room. "RYAN!" he called out again as he walked through the door that separated his side from Ryan's. He walked around for a minute and realized that he wasn't there. He then walked back into the kitchen and saw that there was a note of the fridge.

_Hey buddy, me and Helena are making up for lost time if ya know what I mean, so I'm not going to be in the room for the rest of the week. Don't worry, my side is already paid for and everything should be fine unless you fuck it up. If you're thinking of leaving early, I wouldn't, that bill is going to be through the roof, and you'll probably be in the shits for leaving early anyway, i've already seen a few cadets and even a captain get into deep shit over that so just wait it out. I'll see ya when we get back home._

_p.s. before I left Stephanie called, she seemed upset, as if she had been crying, you should call her….work out whatever it is man. You two are truly meant for each other. - R_

Paul stared at the note over and over again, mainly the bottom part about Stephanie, he admits his first thought was fuck her when he read it the first two times but the more he read it, the more he knew he could never truly feel that way about her. But he just couldn't take this ping pong affect that she had on his heart, love him when she wants and then toss him away whenever she was ready, it just didn't work that way, he had feelings just like her. In the end he balled up the note and threw it in the trash walking back over to his side to take a shower.

* * *

It's been a week since Stephanie last saw or spoke to Paul, she couldn't get in contact with him through the phone the first two days and she didn't know why. Of course her mind had her thinking the worst but she decided to shake it off. Since then she has been released from the hospital and most of her injuries have went away. She still had a slight scar on her face but her lip was no longer busted and her face wasn't as bruised as before. Her stomach felt much better and reacted perfectly to the treatments she was given. At first they thought she had a broken rib due to the power of Jared's kicks, but it was just some minor bruising that would be gone in another day or two. Another reason she was eager to see Paul because she knew this was his last day in town, the military events would end tonight and everyone would be on their way back home in the morning or the day after and she just had to see him before she left. There was still so much to talk about, she only prayed that he would give her the time of day.

* * *

Paul decided that he would leave early, he pretty much said fuck it to whatever trouble he was going to get in, it shouldn't be much as tonight was the last night anyway, how much shit could he be in for leaving a day early? better that than a week early like he had planned. He juts wanted to get out of this town, and out of this state. He couldn't take being here any longer as all it did was reminded him of Steph, especially whenever he drove around and saw her father's face plastered on every billboard or him on every commercial. He was even on Jimmy Kimmel last night talking about her, it just drove him crazy. But in this time he had gotten a new phone since his other was shattered beyond repair, he ignored most calls he received whether it was family or friends. He looked at the call log on the print that was given to him by the phone company and saw that Stephanie had called a few times the night he broke his phone and the next day. He scoffed at seeing this and balled up the paper and threw it away. Even though he was beyond pissed at her, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to see her one more time before he left. He wish he would have kept his anger in check and not told her not to come and see him, he figured she should be out of the hospital by now but what chance did he have? besides, he didn't have it in him for another heartbreak. Paul finished zipping up his suitcase and grabbed his jacket as he headed towards the door, when he opened it he was shocked to see that someone was already there, holding their hand up prepared to knock. He looked her up and down a few times before speaking. "what are you doing here, Stephanie?"

* * *

Hey….hey Chloe and Sarah, you know how you wanted a happy ending for this chapter?….well fuck your happy ending! see you in the DMs lol. :)


	13. A Night to Remember

Just give me time people, the updates will come! as for Trophy Wife…yeah, I don't have an excuse for that shit lol, just bare with me on that one.

* * *

"I just want to talk"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Well fine, let me do the talking, I have a lot I want…I _need_ to say to you"

"I think you said enough back at the hospital" Paul said throwing his jacket on the table and walking back towards the living room.

"Listen" Stephanie said closing the door and following close behind "I know things got a little heated between us but…"

"A little?" Paul said looking at Stephanie as he flopped down on the couch

"okay, maybe more than a little, but I have been calling you"

"I didn't have a phone" Paul said bluntly

"what happened to it?"

"don't worry about it" he said as he watched Stephanie take a seat across from him "So" he said opening up his arms "what do you have to say?"

"First off, i'm sorry, i'm so sorry for all the hurt and confusion, but this is a lot Paul and I know I've made a habit of making this about my feelings but you have to understand where I'm coming from" she lifted her hand up before he could speak "and yes, I realize where you're coming from as well, but relationships scare me, for obvious reasons…"

"You can't put on me what he did to you, we are two totally different people Steph"

"I know, I know. Trust me, I know you could never be like him, he's not even one-third of the man that you are Paul, but…"

"but what?" Paul said sitting up

"I just felt you were trying to move me a little too fast, that's all"

"Why didn't you try to sit me down and talk about it first instead of fucking with my feelings? things could have gone a whole lot smoother had you done that in the first place. The only reason why I blow up the way that I do is because **I fucking love you** Stephanie, okay? I **love** you and it pisses me off that I get so close to having you, to you being mine, only for you to shit on my feelings and walk away like it was nothing. That shit hurts Steph, it hurts okay? I might be a tough guy on the outside but I have fucking feelings too, and my emotions run deep. I mean, have you ever stopped to think why i'm the way I am and why I love so hard? you've never asked me anything about my past, you've never asked me anything about my feelings, you've never asked me shit! all you've done is assume and that's what pisses me off" Paul said as he sat back against the couch

"Pau I…I don't know what to say"

"Good, because maybe you finally get the bigger picture, the picture that no matter how many times you hurt me….I don't think I could ever stop wanting you Steph….that's why i'm so angry. I want you, I get so close to having you, then you leave and I get hurt time and time again and yet my heart still fucking wants you. Do you have any idea how frustrating that can be, I mean really, do you? because it's hard to want to move on from someone after they've done you so badly but not be able to let go, to just allow them to come back as they please."

"Paul…"

"No." he said holding his hand up "you've talked enough from the day I met you until the day you walked out and until now, it's my fucking turn"

Stephanie was taken aback, Paul has never spoken to her like this before, he's never showed so much anger in voice, but she couldn't blame him, she has taken him around the world only to leave him standing wherever they land.

"I mean think about it Steph, how would you feel if I did this shit to you? get your hopes all up, love all on you only to fuck you over in end? Women love to say men are dogs and treat them like shit but girls are ten times worse because once you know you have us locked in, it's a wrap. Then you're free to do whatever the fuck you want because you know we'll always come running back. Well i'm tired of running towards you Stephanie, I really am."

Stephanie was silent before she finally spoke up. "so what does all of this mean?" she asked as she nervously played with her fingers.

"It means you need to make a decision" Paul said staring deep into her eyes

"and what's that?" she asked softly

"either you can be with me, or you can get the fuck out of my sight" he said as he stood up "because the door is right there and i'm no longer playing your games. So what's it going to be?"

"Paul…"

"Paul nothing, it's either you want to, or you don't, yes or no, those are the only things I want to hear come out of your mouth and if you can't make a decision, i'll do it for you" Paul said walking closer.

Stephanie looked down at the floor for a second or two before standing up and looking Paul right into his beautiful brown eyes. He was truly everything she could ever wish for in a man, but why was she so afraid to commit to him. Maybe it was because she was afraid of what could be, afraid of what it was like to truly fall in love. Maybe she was afraid that everything would start off perfect and then turn messy, that she would be risking it all for it to only fail in the end. She knew that she shouldn't think this way but she couldn't help it, a million things rushed through her mind all at once and Paul was giving her no time to sort it all out. But could she really blame him?

"Yes…or no?" Paul asked again

Stephanie said nothing as she moved closer, closing the small gap between them, at this point his mouth was a mere centimeter from hers. She wrapped her long arms around his neck and pulled him in as her lips crashed against his. The kiss started off rough but they soon met each other stroke for stroke with their tongues. Stephanie grew excited when she could feel how hard he was against her, she moaned as she reached down and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans. Paul reached down and grabbed her hands to stop her, only breaking the kiss for a mere second. "Stephanie" he said in a hushed tone, but before he could said anything else she placed her finger on his lips. "shhh" she said as she removed her finger and moved her lips close to his "I want you" she whispered against his mouth before starting the kiss up again. Paul said nothing as he scooped her up in his arms and walked back towards the bed, she moaned and grinded harder against him, while never removing her lips from his. Paul gently laid her down on the bed, her legs were still wrapped tightly around him and she took her feet and dipped them in his pants sliding them down effortlessly, when he kicked them off he got on top of her and began to thrust against her as he kissed her neck. "Fuck me" she whispered as she removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor, never once taking her eyes off of him, scanning his body, licking her lips at how hard his abs were when she brushed her hand against them, she reached down and rubbed his hard member over his boxer briefs. Paul gasped and squinted his eyes when she squeezed him, her hands just felt so good against his body, he couldn't wait to feel more.

He quickly removed her hand and placed both of her arms above her head and kissed her passionately while he removed her shorts and her thong, he made a trail of kisses up to her stomach and removed her shirt. He was more than pleased when he saw that she had no bra on, it gave him a chance to just take in her naked body that lied in wake in front of him. He licked his lips and bit down on his lower lip as he took his index finger and glided it down her body from the center of her chest down to the one place she has been dying for him to touch. He lifted his index and middle fingers up to his mouth and wet them with his tongue before gently pushing them inside of her. Stephanie moaned at the contact and started to move against them. The wet and hot sensation that Paul felt against his fingers drove him crazy as he could only imagine what it would feel like once he was truly inside of her. He curled his fingers as she thrusted against them, causing her to jump a little at the pleasure that she felt. He leaned forward and sucked on her neck as he allowed his fingers to do all of the work for him. He switched up the motion between fast and slow strokes, surprising her every time. "mmmm, aaaah" she moaned as he shoved his fingers deeper inside of her while gently nibbling at her neck. He pulled his slimy fingers out of her and used his middle and ring finger to stimulate her clit. Starting in a circular motion right at the top, and then splitting them apart to rub against the sides of her clit. Once again Stephanie jerked forward against him, she wrapped her arms around him and moaned into his ear. "mmmm, baby don't stop" she begged as she rubbed against them. Paul didn't hesitate. He lifted his head up and scooted down far enough to suck her nipple into his mouth, all while never moving his hand from her. More wetness surged between her legs, the pleasure of it all made her reach up and cup one of her breast into her hand, squeezing it hard. He sucked her nipple sharply into his mouth and took his other hand to swat away the hand she was using to touch herself, he then rolled his finger and thumb on the other nipple that his mouth left behind.

_God. Oh God. This is Amazing._ Stephanie thought as she squeezed her eyes shut while arching her back and bucking her hips against his hand that moved fast, hard, and demandingly. "ooooh, mmmm…yesss" she hissed. This caused Paul to rub his hand against her swollen flesh even harder, Stephanie moaned like crazy as she came hard against his talented digits. Her body felt numb and relaxed, but she knew she wouldn't enjoy it long as Paul was front and center in front of her opening. Without warning, his tongue attacked her sensitive clit, causing her to jerk away from him but as soon as she did this he locked his arms around her and clasped his hands together, there was nowhere she could go, she knew in this position that the only thing she was going to be able to do was just lie there and take it. Paul's tongue twirled against her, going slow and then fast, sucking her clit into his mouth and then slowly pushing it out. He took the back of his tongue and made slow, teasing, fulfilling strokes against her throbbing clit. Stephanie clawed his upper back with her nails, trying to twist and turn but to no avail as he had her locked down. "mmmm" he moaned as he took the tip of his tongue and flicked it out on the center of her clit before sucking the entire thing into his mouth. "FUCK!…MMMMMM! YESSSSS! AAAAHH!" she responded as she rocked against him. Paul could feel himself get even harder, he thought he would explode if he didn't get inside of her, but he was not going to rush this moment, he was going to take his time and make her truly appreciate everything that she has been missing all this time. He was going to make her realize the mistake she had made years ago by walking out on him, he knew once he got up he was going to fuck her endlessly, after all that's what she asked for. As Stephanie began to shake uncontrollably again, he took his time to unclasp his hands and stand up, he removed his boxers and admired her beautiful body once more as she laid against the sheets with her eyes closed panting for breath.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth allowing her to taste herself against his greedy tongue. He moaned at the way she nibbled on his bottom lip, only reassuring him that he needed to be inside of her sooner rather than later. He pulled his head back slightly enough that they were now staring into one another's eyes. He looked at her as he slowly entered inside of her and bit his lip at how warm and tight she felt. When he entered Stephanie she was so wet that a good bit of it slid from inside her and down inside her thighs. "…fuck" she whispered when he began to thrust inside of her, he felt so fucking good, it was such a smooth transaction, like connecting the correct piece to a puzzle. Paul placed one hand down on the sheets and his other gripped the bed board firmly as he began to fuck her faster, he threw his head back and moaned at the feeling before looking down at his hard, wet cock gliding in and out of her with ease. "shiiit" he said as his strokes became harder, a loud smacking noise echoed throughout the room as he hit her every spot. To get an even better advantage, he removed his hand from the head board and placed it on the other side for better balance, Stephanie lifted her legs up and folded them around his waist causing him to go deeper. "Fuuuck" Paul said in pleasure as he bit his lip again. Stephanie felt herself get even wetter as the muscles inside of her tightened and the warm, sticky liquid flowed freely from inside of her and onto his skin. When Paul lowered his head to look at her, Stephanie reached up and grabbed it, forcing his searing hot lips against hers.

Never removing his lips from hers Paul flipped onto his back, allowing Stephanie free reign. She broke the kiss and threw her head back as she began to ride him, he felt even bigger than before in this position as his member thrusted in and out of her, but not to be beaten she matched him stroke for stroke, digging her nails into his chest, screaming his name as their bodies came together again and again. She leaned forward for more leverage and gripped the head board with both hands, she lifted herself up so that she was balancing on her toes and she slammed herself up and down against him, hard, then soft, fast, then slow. The sensation that jolted up Paul's body was incredible. This entire moment was incredible and he couldn't believe that it was happening. He grabbed her by the ass and slammed her down even harder against him causing her to screech out a little. Stephanie couldn't believe how amazing this felt, how amazing _he_ felt inside of her, she had never known such power, and passion and pleasure all at once before. She could feel herself getting ready to cum but she didn't want to go out like that, not this quickly. She slowly removed herself from him and started to massage his member with her hand, the gushy wetness that she left on it felt amazing against her hand as she moved it up and down along his shaft. Paul covered his face with his hands at the feeling of her touch, it was all so overwhleming but felt so fucking good. Swallowing, he thrust himself into Stephanie's hand and then groaned when she squeezed the shaft so hard it ached. He closed his eyes to revel in the incredible sensations, but his eyelids snapped open when that wicked hand disappeared and he glanced down just in time to see her lips close over his engorged head.

"Fuck" he said as he watched her slowly take every inch of him in, she moaned as her head bounced up and down while she sucked on him. Paul reached down and grabbed her and hair and pulled tightly when she took her tongue and swirled it over the tip of his dick before squeezing the entire thing with her mouth. Her tongue slid up and down his shaft and back to the top again. Paul was dying on the inside, he had never wanted to cum so hard in his life and with her insane mouth skills he knew it'd be any second if he didn't stop her. He refused to go out like that, if he was going to cum, it was going to be inside of her. Stephanie massaged his balls and lightly squeezed them in the palm of her hand as she continued her assault on him, teasing him as he did earlier. At this moment Paul was on the verge of coming and he knew that she had to be stopped. He reached down with both hands and gently pulled her head up and within seconds her had her on all fours facing the window while he stood up behind her with his feet on the floor. He pulled her back and forced entry inside of her secreting walls. He moaned and slapped her ass leaving a mark as he grabbed her waist and began to thrust. "mmm,mmm,mmm,aaaah, yes, yes, yes!" Stephanie moaned in pleasure as she felt his fingers dig deep into her sides. Paul looked down at himself and watched as he shiny dick went in and out, he drilled her like a pro, forcing himself all the way in only to pull halfway out and slam back into her again. Stephanie didn't know what to do, all she could do was grip the sheets and scream into the pillow in front of her as she listened to the sweet sound of her wetness slapping back against him. She tried to meet him stroke for stroke in this position but she was no match against the force that he drove inside of her. He was fucking her so hard and so good that at one point her legs gave out, but she couldn't even lie there for a second before he had he up again. This time he made her stand on her knees while he climbed onto the bed and did the same. He slowly reached up from behind and grabbed both of her breast as he entered her while kissing her neck, she then reached up and wrapped her arm around him while the other hung low against his thigh. She threw her head back and it rested against his shoulder and he slowly grinded inside of her. "oh baby, ple…please don't stop" she begged as she enjoyed the feeling of his shaft rubbing against her clit everything he went inside of her. "Tell me you want me" he whispered in her ear, "say it" he demanded as he squeezed her breasts harder and sent one sharp thrust her way that caused her to scratch the side of his thigh. "I want you" she said in a hushed toned as she backed against him, slowly rotating her body in a circular motion. "How bad do you want me?" he asked as he nibbled on her ear, "huh?" he said as he squeezed one of her breasts with his hand and while the other made a trip down to clit. "Oh fuck!" she yelled as he begin to tease her, "mmmmmmm" she moaned as she bit down hard on her lip. Paul continued to whisper sweet nothings in her ear the entire night the made love, he teased her, he fucked her, he pleased her with every fiber of his being. And when he finally got back to being on top again at the end of the night, he gave her his all. Paul's thrusts became so fast and furious as he rode Stephanie that she came so hard that it caused her to black out for a second, but he didn't care, he kept going; harder, faster and deeper until he gripped the headboard so hard that his fingers turned white as he came inside of her. He moaned loudly as he member jerked viscously inside of her, when he finally caught his breath he collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him and threw her head back against the pillows. She knew she better get all the rest that she could because she and a feeling that this night was far from over.

* * *

Oh yeah, I totally forgot to mention that little bit of smut in there. *wink, wink* Hey Chloe and Sarah…you fucking happy now!?….well don't be…remember there are more chapters to come. (evil grin)


	14. The Aftermath

Bish wheeeeet? am I dreaming? are you dreaming? am I really giving you another update this quickly? why yes, yes I am.

* * *

She wanted nothing more but to turn around and jump back into bed with him, to feel his touch one more time, to kiss him, to be held by him. Last night was perfect, it was more than perfect, nothing could ever be matched like that again. It was early in the morning and she could still feel the effects that he left on her, even getting out of bed was a hustle, he had clearly left his mark on her and she would never forget it. She honestly thought last night would never end and quite frankly, she didn't want it to, they didn't stop until two in the morning when both of their bodies could no longer take it. Stephanie smiled as she thought back to the conversations that they would have in-between sessions, he was so funny and loving and caring, she knew she'd never find another. She walked over to him and brushed back the strands of hair that had fallen in his face. She lowered herself and left a lingering kiss to his soft lips, she raised up and stroked his cheek with her hand a few times before giving him another kiss. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope, she looked at it and wanted to cry because she knew what was inside, she placed it on his chest and kissed him once more before turning and walking towards the bedroom door, when she reached it she turned around and looked at him and mouthed the words "I love you Paul, more than you'll ever know" before walking out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"WOOOO MAN! what a week! what a week!" Ken said as he walked into the home he shared with Paul and dropped his bags on the floor. "Man" he said walking into the kitchen, "when I tell you Helena and I made up for lost time" he said reaching into the fridge to grab a beer "we really made up for lost time!" he said as he opened it and took a long swig. "I mean we…hey, since when did you start to drink?" Ken said as he walked over to Paul who was sitting on the leather sofa with a beer in a one hand and a piece of paper in the other, about five or six extra beer bottle were lying around the floor, who obviously fell victim to Paul. Actually, as Ken thought about it, the house was a mess, Paul was the ultimate neat freak and yet his home looked like it had been through four college parties in one night. He hadn't shaved in lord knows where and he just sat with a blank stare on his face, looking straight ahead at the wall. "Paul…" Ken said softly and he slowly walked towards him. "You okay?"

Paul said nothing as he exhaled deeply and tossed the piece of paper at Ken which landed on his right foot. He bent down and grabbed it and picked it up. "We're not getting evicted or anything?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood, but when Paul was unresponsive he decided to read what was on the paper for himself.

_Paul, let me just start off by saying I love you, okay? I **love** you and last night was the most magical night ever, I have never experienced such love, passion, and desire all at once from anyone, until I was with you. I bet you're wondering where I am and why I'm writing you this letter, well, i'm gone, and I know just reading that has probably pissed you off in more ways than one but i'm going to explain. You see Paul, I love you and I do want to be with you…but I can't, I just can't and I feel like complete shit, i'm currently crying as I write this because that's how bad I want to be with you but I can't. The reason why I can't still remains the same and it's because i'm scared Paul, I am aboustely terrified about being in a relationship with you. Not because I don't think you're a wonderful man because you are, you truly are, but i'm afraid of what comes with a relationship like this. You love hard Paul, you really do and I don't think i'm ready to be with someone like that, the pressure is just too much. I feel like this is all a fairytale, that i've met my prince charming and he's everything that I could have ever dreamed of and more but it's just that…a fairytale. What if one day you wake up and decided that you no longer love me? what if one day everything is going great and the next it all goes to shit? what if you wake up and realize that i'm not what you were really looking for and you find love with someone else? what if Paul? so many what ifs I could write but it would compose of five or more sheets of paper. With as many times as I've had my heart broken over "the perfect guy" and with what has happened to me in the past with Jared, i'm just not sure if i'm willing to let my heart go through that again. And trust me, I know you would never hurt me Paul, I know that, but i'm still scared, I still have my reservations and I just can't shake them no matter how hard I try. I wanted so much to just forget them, to scream out loud "Fuck you!" to those thoughts whenever they popped up in my head, but no matter how many times I tried, I just couldn't. I wrote this letter while you were asleep and I would kick myself in the ass with every word I wrote and every time I glanced over at you because I knew I was missing out on the best thing that has ever happened to me. But i'm fragile on the outside and i'm already broken on the inside Paul and this is just something I can't deal with right now, a risk I can't take. I would rather walk away and question the unknown than to go through it and find out that maybe I was right about all of my 'what ifs'. Selfish of me, I know, and you deserve so much better than me Paul, you really really do and there's a woman out there who is going to give you the world and more. If it was me I wouldn't be writing this, I would be in the bed, in your arms waiting for you to wake up and kiss me…but I'm not, and to me it's a sign. It's a sign that you're meant to be with the woman of your dreams who is everything that i'm not, one that will never mess with your emotions and always have you on the end. You deserve a queen Paul and nothing less, I am not her, I am not the woman that can be that for you because if I was, I would have accepted your offer the day I left you five years ago. I was a coward then and i'm even more of a coward now because i've had time to grow and I chose not to. I chose to be a scared little girl and that's someone you don't need in your life, you don't need to be with a person whose hand you have to hold every step of the way, it shouldn't be like that for anyone, especially not you. I am so sorry for hurting you Paul, I am truly truly sorry and I hope one day you will forgive me. But I will never forget you Paul and all that you have done for me, you will always be my first and true love…always Paul…always._

_I love you so much_

_Stephanie._

"woah" was all Ryan could say after reading the letter

"I've been reading it over and over for two fucking days Ryan and I still don't understand it" Paul said when he finally spoke "I mean do women think that men aren't fucking humans, that we don't have feelings too? that we can't fucking feel played and we're just supposed to accept their shit apologies?" Paul said standing up "that i'm not supposed to think that this letter is nothing less of bullshit!?" he said grabbing the letter out of Ryan's hands and looking at it "I mean come on!? fucking afraid to be with me, fucking fragile on the outside and broken on the inside? what the fuck does that even mean!? what is this shit Ryan!?" Paul said fuming

"Paul" Ryan said softly as he placed his hands on his friend's shoulder "it's going to be alright"

"No it's not!" Paul said snatching away from him "it's easy for you to say that, you got your girl Ryan, I didn't!" Paul said shouting at his friend "I mean she's fucking playing with my heart Ryan! I have NEVER and I mean NEVER loved someone like this" Paul said as tears begin to fall down his face "**NEVER RYAN**!" he screamed "and she just fucking up and runs away like it's nothing! do you know what I would give to fucking run away from all my problems!? what you would give? what the world would fucking give but she just gets to because she's 'scared'" he said making air quotes as he angrily wiped away his tears with both hands. "We're all fucking scared Ryan, every human on this earth is afraid of something but if we all ran away then what the fuck would we be?" Paul said as he wiped away at more tears that fell. "I gave her everything Ryan, I gave her my heart, my soul, pieces of me that I didn't even know I had until I met her and she just shits on everything." Paul glanced back down at the paper and scoffed. "She says I love hard" he said balling up the piece of paper and throwing it at the wall. "**WELL THAT'S WHY YOU FUCKING BITCH!** THAT'S WHY! BECAUSE **ASSHOLES** LIKE YOU LOVE TO **RUIN MY FUCKING LIFE**!" he yelled. "FUCK HER Ryan, do you hear me? **FUCK HER** and her shit apology and explanation, because if she loved me the way she said she did, I would have woken up with her in my arms." he said staring at his friend. "but she's right about one thing" he said nodding his head "I am going to find me a queen, one that is going to love and cherish me for the rest of my life and that stupid bitch **CAN ROT IN HELL!**" Paul yelled as he stormed off towards his room, causing Ryan to jump when he heard the door slam.

"Wow…" Ryan said softly "…just wow"

* * *

**Two years later.**

"You may now kiss the bride" cheers erupted as he reached over and kissed his beautiful bride, this was truly the happiest day of his life. He had married the woman of his dreams, one that would love him forever, one to grow old with and cherish beautiful memories with. One that would hold him down on his worst days and be his biggest cheerleader on his best, he truly couldn't ask for a more perfect woman. They grabbed hands and walked down the isle together and smiled as they looked on at family members and friends, they shouted "thank you" to the one's who showed them love and supported them the most. Paul's mom couldn't contain her excitement and walked up and gave the bride a great big hug and kissed her on the cheek and said her congrats, the bride returned the hug and thanked her. Paul smiled as he watched his mom and others do the same, he had to admit she was one of the most beautiful women he and ever had the pleasure of getting to know, she was kind and gentle and deserved all the best on her special day. When all the hype died down Paul walked over to Ryan and patted him on the shoulder.

"Congrats man, you two make a beautiful couple and truly deserve one another" he said as he hugged his best friend.

"Thank you man, thank you so much" Ryan said with a smile.

"And there comes your beautiful bride now" Paul said as Helena walked over to the two men.

"you two aren't planning anything evil, are you?" she joked as she wrapped her arms around her husband when he pulled her in.

"of course not" Ryan said

"nothing of the sort" Paul said in a joking manner.

"You better not, I'd hate to have to kill my husband and his best man and go to jail all on my wedding day" she said laughing

"damn" Paul replied. "she's pretty crazy huh?" he said gently punching her arm.

"Yeah" Ryan said kissing her on the cheek "but she's my crazy chick, and that's all the matters."

Paul smiled as he watched his friend, he wished more than anything that he could have that, he loved his girlfriend Ashley but he never imagined himself walking down the isle with her one day, who knows, maybe he'd get there one day but it just wouldn't be right now.

After hanging out for a few more hours, Ashley walked over to Paul who was watching his parents dance "You ready to go babe?" she asked as she walked over and grabbed his hand

"Yeah" he said looking at her before walking over and tapping Ryan on the shoulder "we're out man"

"you're not gonna stay for one last dance?" Helena asked

"I think i'm all danced out due to this one" he said pointing to Ashley who smiled

"Alright" Ryan said letting go of his wife and hugging his friend. "Thank you for coming, and thank you for every thing you've done, I love you man."

"Oh stop it" Paul said smiling at his friend

"No I mean it Paul, thanks" Ryan said patting his friend on the shoulder to which Paul nodded. "Besides, I know you were glad to finally get me out of your place"

Paul laughed. "true, but I admit I was lonely once you left, but as always, you know you're welcome to come over whenever, it'll just be like old times…except you'll have a curfew" he said looking at Helena who laughed, joined in by Ashley and Ryan. "I love ya man, see you around"

"Alright buddy" Ryan said as he turned around and began dancing with his wife again.

Once in the car, Paul and Ashley started on their way back to Paul's house, the ride had been quiet for the most part, not the norm for the two of them who were always talking and cracking jokes. "That was such a beautiful wedding" Ashley said

"It really was" Paul said as he turned on his signal light and took a left.

"I hope to have one just like it" she said as she reached over and grabbed his hand, making small circles on the back of it with her thumb. Paul said nothing and just smiled as they pulled into the driveway. The awkward silence only grew more intense as the night went on as they were not saying very much to one another and when they did talk, it only seemed that Ashley was the one trying to make conversation. Finally growing frustrated with Paul, she went into his room and packed the little clothes that she had over there and made her way for the door saying nothing as she passed by Paul who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey" Paul said standing up "where are you going, what's wrong, did I do something?" he asked all at once

"Paul" she said turning around "you've all but ignored me since the wedding and i'm just not going to stand for it, if you don't want me here then i'll just leave"

"No" Paul said softly as he walked over and grabbed her hand. "I want you to stay, i'm sorry, it's just my mind has been all over the place, I didn't mean to make you feel unimportant, i'm sorry babe"

Ashley gave a half smile and looked him into his eyes. "Paul, do you love me?"

"With all my heart" he said smiling

"Then why haven't you asked me to move in with you yet?, I mean, you do want me to, right?" Paul said nothing as he just stared at her. "I guess I have my answer" she said as she removed her hand from his and went to grab her bag when he quickly went for her hand again.

"It's not that I don't want you to, it's just…don't you think we'd be moving a little too fast?"

"Paul we've been together for two years and eight months, and I think we've built a pretty sturdy foundation, I've met your family and you've met mine and both sides love us together…so why not? and if you haven't noticed, neither one of us is getting any younger so what's the hold up?"

"what's the rush?" Paul asked, getting a little defensive

"There is no rush, I just assumed you'd want to be with me, that's all."

"I do"

"Then what's the problem?"

"There is no problem, I just like to take things a little slow, that's all."

"Paul you're 31, and i'm 27 going on 28, I want to be married and start a family within the next year or two, i'm at a point of where i'm done with this whole 'just dating' thing, I want to get serious, and I want to be with someone who feels the same. If you don't then I need to know that now."

"That's a lot of pressure you're putting on me, don't you think?"

"It's simple Paul, either you see yourself with me for the rest of your life or you don't. We're both adults here, we've been together for almost three years and if you can't tell whether or not you want me in your near future then I know where I stand."

"this isn't fair, Ashley"

"How so?"

"you're springing this all on me at once, you picked the one day where I had my head in the clouds to basically give me an ultimatum"

"One day?" she scoffed. "Paul i've been at you about this for the last five months, if you haven't picked up on it then it only confirms that you haven't been giving me your full attention."

"I've just got a lot on my mind, alright?" Paul said walking back over towards the couch and flopping down on it.

"Like what?" Ashley questioned as she folded her arms

"i'm in no mood to argue babe"

"i'm not trying to argue, i'm just trying to get to the bottom of this"

"of what?" Paul said throwing his hands up

"Of you and this weird attitude you've had lately. I mean whenever I discuss marriage or kids you blow me off…I mean don't you want that one day?"

"Of course I do"

"but do you want it with me is the question Paul."

Paul was silent. He knew deep down that he loved Ashley dearly and would do any and everything for her, but marry her? have kids with her? he just didn't see it, he's only ever felt they way with one person and he hasn't seen her in over two years.

"Paul" Ashley said again

"huh?" he said as he quickly snapped out of his thoughts

"see" she said motioning towards him "this is what i'm talking about, you don't listen to me, you just zone out." she said picking up her bag "i'm just gonna go"

"No, wait!" Paul said as he ran over to her and grabbed both of her hands. "I'm sorry I haven't been giving you all of my attention lately, you're an amazing girlfriend and you deserve nothing but the best and I promise that if you stay I will give that to you" Paul said as he let go of one of her hands and gently brushed her cheek.

"You promise?" she asked

Paul lowered his head and planted a sweet kiss to her lips "I promise" he whispered against them. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him in for a hug. Though this should be a happy moment, Paul couldn't help but zone out again, all he could think about is what he saw at the wedding or at least what he thought he saw. All he could see was a woman in a beautiful dress with beautiful curly chestnut locks that bounced every time she walked. He never once saw her face but he knew that walk, he knew that body type, he knew the smell of her perfume all too well. He didn't want to think he was going crazy so he would always shake his mind of who he hoped it was. But no matter how hard he tried, she came into his mind time and time again, if only he could have seen her face to make his suspicions come true.

* * *

In the two years since Stephanie left Paul, once again, she has had a pretty normal and happy life to say the least. She does think about him from time to time but she always blocks him out of her thoughts. The hardest thing she ever had to do was watch him while he was at Ryan and Helena's wedding with another woman. He seemed to be happy and was hugging her and kissing her every time she took a look at them, the mystery woman seemed to make him happy and that's all she could ever ask for, for someone to do what she couldn't. Whenever she would see Paul turn her way she would quickly snap her head in the other direction or walk far away. This is why she requested that Helena sit her in the back and that she not mention to Ryan that she was coming to the wedding, she just didn't want any drama on her friend's big day. She met with Helena before the wedding started and spoke to her and gave her a present with a fake name on it just incase someone spotted it. Helena was very cool about everything and she totally understood where Stephanie was coming from. Stephanie had to admit that it broke her heart when Helena told her what Paul had told Ryan, she never thought he'd hate her so much but she honestly couldn't blame him after putting him through the same torture twice. But what bothered her the most was seeing Paul's family and not being able to run up to them and hug them, she could only imagine the hatred they had for her after hurting him not once, but twice. She just knew she had to stay out of the lime light during the wedding, being seen would be way too risky, and that's the main reason she didn't bring a date. She knew he'd probably want to dance or stay around and converse with the others, and though she didn't want to be a buzzkill for anyone else, she just couldn't take that chance so she went it alone. Also, if she did come with a date, the thought of Paul seeing them together and blowing up also scared her, so in the end, she knew she made the right choice.

Stephanie looked down at her phone and saw that she had a text from Brad, he wanted to go out again tonight. Brad was a nice guy with a wonderful job as a lawyer at a top firm and pleased her parents to no end, but he just wasn't _the_ guy for her. There was just something missing, to every other girl he might have been a perfect ten, but to Stephanie he was a measly 8, give or take 8.5 he had everything but that_ something_, and she just couldn't put her finger on it, and she knew that if she couldn't find it soon that this relationship would be dead from the start. Sometimes she thought that it wasn't fair to judge since she has only been seeing Brad for about four months now, but before him it was Jeffrey, an accountant, David, who owned multiple restaurants, and Julien, an aspiring singer who just happened to be one of the highest paid architects in the country. All three of them were wonderful men but were missing that _something_, just like Brad and it wouldn't be long until she knew she'd pushed him out of the way for good.

**Maybe next time.** she replied

_**Oh come on, this is the third time you've blown me off in the last two weeks….if you don't want to see me anymore Stephanie, just say the word and I won't bother you.**_

**You're not bothering me, it's just I have a lot going on right now.**

_**I do too, I have three top cases i'm working on but i'm putting them aside to make time for you because you're important to me…am I to you?**_

**Of course you are.** She lied, if she had to admit, she wouldn't care if he broke up with her right now, but every now and then she would get lonely and needed someone to cuddle with or a good rump in the sheets and that's where Brad came in.

_**Then go to dinner with me tonight, please.**_

**Okay, i'll go :)** She replied as she rolled her eyes. Brad was nice, he was charming and he was a good fuck, but that was about it if she had to be completely honest. There was no connection, no chemistry, no desire to be with him all the time. At least with Julien she could be serenaded, with David she'd have a nice hot meal and Jeffery…Well, he could tell her what to do about her taxes maybe? The thing was, Brad brought nothing to the relationship, the conversation was beyond dull as he always wanted to talk about a case or himself and she always found herself zoning out. She read his reply and then tossed her phone in the chair in front of her desk, she needed no more distractions until she was finished with her work and a a few glasses of wine to prepare for this date.

* * *

"So she's moving in…wow, you and Ash are getting pretty serious aye?"

"Cut it out Mom" Paul said shaking his head and he finished drying the dishes

"It's about time, I mean they've been together for what, 3 years?" Lynn asked

"two and some change, not long enough to be serious" Paul said as he put the dishes away

"I knew my husband for two years and we got married" Lynn said as she took a seat

"Well, i'm not him" he said as he closed the cabinets.

"Your mind on someone else sweetie?" Patricia asked softly

"What?...no." Paul said as he headed towards the door "i'm gonna leave before you two drive me crazy"

"Where are you going?"

"Downstiars with dad"

"Where the spider was?" Lynn teased

"Ha…Ha" Paul said sarcastically "and yes, yes I am"

"You do realize he killed one in there last week right? it was a pretty nice size, I mean it didn't bother me but I wouldn't want it in my house" Lynn added

"Leave him alone" Pat said

"Wait…what spider? is she….is she serious?" Paul asked, his eyes growing big as he looked at his mother

"No." Pat assured him "she's just messing with you"

Paul smiled. "Thanks mom, I knew I could always count on you" he said he balled up a piece of paper towel and threw it at his sister before walking out of the kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell him about that spider?"

Lynn shrugged. "I thought it'd keep him in here, I wanted to ask more questions about Ashley"

"Ashley isn't the one I wanted to ask about" Pat said as she slowly cut her eyes over to her daughter

"Oh…" Lynn said licking her lips "so you saw her too?"

"yep" Patricia said nodding her head "she was sitting in the back the whole time, I don't blame her, she probably thought no one would want to speak to her"

"I would have, but I decided against it, I didn't know how it'd make Paul feel"

"Same" Patricia said nodding her head "it's only been three days since the wedding, do you think she's still in town?"

"I doubt it" Lynn said getting up and walking towards the door "and mom"

"Yes?"

"Don't get any ideas" Lynn said as she turned and walked through the door.

"I'm not" she said softly as she walked over to the counter and picked up the phone. "I just think Stephanie deserves a phone call…that's all" she said as she begin to dial.

* * *

Haven't fully decided if the next chapter will be the final chapter or the chapter after that. This was actually supposed to be the final chapter, but since 13 was basically all smut, I had to write some more. I'll have to read the other chapter I have half written and see where I want to take it before I make my decision, I don't want to drag this story out. The maximum i'm **hoping** to have is 16, so we'll see….stay tuned.


	15. We meet again

**:) Hello, friends. :D**

* * *

"You did what!?" Paul asked in disbelief "I mean do you not respect my relationship with Ashley at all!?"

"I do, I really like Ashley, it's just I wanted the two of you to…"

"Mom" Paul said sternly "**please** stay out of my business alright? i'm done with Stephanie, okay? I am **done** with her, I have nothing to say to her."

"Seven years is a little long to hold on to a grudge don't cha think?" Lynn asked as she took a bite of her banana

Paul started laughing which threw both his mother and his sister off, he started laughing so hard that it went silent and he began clapping his hands, Lynn and Patricia just stared at one another trying to figure out what was going on.

"Whew" Paul said as he shook his head "I needed that laugh, thanks. A grudge you say? oh that little heart break she gave me seven years ago in this very room, right over there you mean?" he asked as he pointed near the door where he was standing when Stephanie walked out. "Oh that's nothing, I got over that little incident, I've actually seen Stephanie since then"

Lynn and her mother looked at one another before looking at Paul again. "Really?" they asked in unison

"Yup" he said nodding his head "But as always Steph does what she does best and runs away from her problems"

"She was probably just afraid to approach you Paul, and at her friend's wedding nonetheless, i'm sure she didn't want to ruin Ryan and Helena's wedding with her own drama."

"I'm sorry what?" Paul asked as he stopped picking at his fingernails and looked over at his mother

"Yeah, me and Lynn saw her at the wedding too"

"It's good to finally get that off our chest" Lynn said patting hers "we thought we were the only ones that knew, we didn't know you did as well"

" I didn't" Paul said bluntly

"What?" they said in unison

"Yeah" Paul said standing up "I didn't know she was there, and you're right, she probably was hiding because, and excuse my language mom, but that **bitch** probably knew exactly what my reaction would have been had I seen her there."

"Woah, woah, Paul, you love this woman, why would you…"

"Loved, mom, I **loved** her, I **don't** any more. That little incident seven years ago pales in comparison to what that bitch did to me two years ago, I chose not to tell you guys because I'm trying to handle my own problems and I knew you two would ask a million questions. So yeah, I've seen her, some things happened and then she showed me her true colors, so fuck her, alright?** fuck her,** and don't either one of you **ever** bring her up again when i'm around and don't you dare try to contact her, because let it be known that if you do, you won't be seeing me very much for a while either" Paul said as he walked towards the door and grabbed his jacket off the racket.

"Paul…" his mom called out but he never turned around to answer her, he simply put on his jacket and walked out the door. "Wow"

"I didn't know he saw her before the wedding"

"Neither did I"

"I wonder what happened"

"I guess we'll never know Lynn, I guess we'll never know"

* * *

"So I want to change the color in this room so it'll match the furniture I saw online" Ashley said as she looked down at her ipad

"okay" Paul said rolling his eyes, he hated that he had to change _**his**_ home to accommodate Ashley's needs, but thats what comes with being in a relationship, its a give and take kind of process.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic about this" she said as she walked over to where he was sitting on the bed and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, it's decorating babe, not really my thing ya know?" he said placing his hands on her hips

"Well you let me do what I want and I promise to make it up to you in every way possible" she whispered in his ear before placing a kiss to his lips.

Paul smiled. "I'm down with that"

"Good" she said playing with his hair "because I want to take the gym out of here as well"

"woah, woah, woah" Paul said as he gently removed her hands from him and held her wrists. "you want to do what?"

"Babe" she said wiggling her arms out of his grasp and placing them on his chest. "it just doesn't go with the decor"

"Oh yeah? because it went perfectly fine before you came along"

She rolled her eyes. "What happened to compromise Paul?"

"**I** **am** compromising, you're basically changing every room in this damn house, my gym is all I have and it's **not** going anywhere, and you can bet on that"

"Fine" she said getting up "I will"

Paul chuckled. "Bet all you damn want, but you touch my gym and you're out of here" he said walking towards the door

"So a fucking gym is more important than me?"

"You can't have everything your fucking way Ashley" he said as he turned around "Listen, i'm in no mood to argue, you can do whatever the fuck you want to the rest of my place, but my fucking gym stays and that's fucking final, do you understand me?"

"Pa…"

"**Do you** understand me?" he said putting a little bass in his voice

She exhaled sharply and rolled her eyes before saying "Yes"

"Good" he said with a smile "enjoy decorating"

"I will" she said sarcastically as she watched him walk out of the room

* * *

"come on, it'll be lots of fun, I promise"

"I'd love to, but I really can't" Stephanie felt bad when she heard Brad sigh on the other end of the phone, he's been trying to get her to go on vacation with him for a while now and she just doesn't want to do it. She just doesn't see herself being in an intimate setting like that with him, especially when the feelings between them aren't mutual.

"Stephanie do you want to break up? I mean just be honest with me if you do."

"what? no."

"Then what's your problem? I mean you never want to come over and hang out, and when you do you never spend the night, when we go out to dinner you act as if you can't wait to get home and now you don't want to go on this trip with me. What's the deal?"

"I'm sorry Brad, I just sometimes feel like your moving me too fast."

"Okay, the trip, I can understand, but what about the other stuff? is asking you out to a movie taking it too fast too?" he asked annoyed

"I can't help how I feel Brad, there's no need in getting an attitude with me."

"I'm not, i'm just frustrated because I really like you and I feel the feeling isn't the same"

"I do like you Brad"

"Then go with me"

Stephanie took a moment to look around her office, she wasn't piled up with paperwork, she really didn't have anything else to do, but she always felt stressed and like she needed to get away. But when she thought of getting away it would be by herself, not with Brad.

"Listen, it's half business, half pleasure, I will still be in meetings, you will get your time alone, I just want a little bit of it is all i'm asking."

_Now you're talking._ Stephanie thought to herself. "okay,"

"so you'll go?" he asked, his voice perking up

"Yes"

"WOOOOOOO!"

Stephanie began to laugh. "Stop it"

"Wow, I don't think i've ever heard you laugh around me except for the first day I met you when I tried to tell you some corny pick up lines."

Stephanie laughed again. "I'm sorry i've been a shit girlfriend, I promise to do better" Stephanie meant what she said, after all Brad really was a nice guy, and maybe the only reason why she found him so dull was because she never gave him a chance. He was right about her always rushing off after dates and nightcaps, you really can't get to know a person that you're never around.

"I appreciate that Stephanie, I really do"

Stephanie smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh my" Brad said as he placed his hand on his chest "She's going to call me? what is happening? is the world ending? am I dreaming?"

Stephanie laughed again. "Oh shut up, i'll call you alight?"

"Alright, goodbye Stephanie"

"Goodbye Brad" she said before hanging up. Stephanie looked at her cellphone for a while before sitting it down on the desk. Not to be weird or anything, but just because she didn't expect to receive a call from Paul's mother earlier. She ignored it the first two times, but when she realized that Patricia was never going to give up, she eventually answered the number. She expected the conversation to either be super dull and awkward or just her getting cursed out but it was neither. Pat made her feel like it was old times and as if nothing had ever happened. She mentioned seeing her at the wedding and why she and Lynn did not walk up to her for obvious reasons and Stephanie said the same. She was glad that no matter what went down between her and Paul that Pat would always have her back, but she also knew that Pat had no idea about what happened two years ago when Stephanie walked out on Paul yet again. She wanted to tell her so she wouldn't feel like she was lying to his mother, but she also felt it wasn't her place and that if Paul wanted her to know then he would have told her himself and he obviously didn't. Pat invited Stephanie over for dinner whenever she'd be in town but Stephanie kindly declined, there was absolutely no way on earth that she could show her face there, especially not with Paul in the room. When Patricia continued to insists, Stephanie told her about Brad and how she would feel that it would be disrespectful to him. Patricia agreed and said she fully understood where Stephanie was coming from on that, but to be honest Stephanie couldn't give two shits about Brad knowing, she was just using him as a scapegoat so Patricia would stop hassling her about it and it paid off.

"Steph"

"Yes?" Stephanie said snapping out of her thoughts and looking up at her secretary

"she's all ready for you"

Stephanie smiled. "Send her in" Stephanie said as she stood up and walked around her desk "Hey you" she said as she was greeted by a big loving hug. "I've missed you, how was your day?"

* * *

"She wanted you to get rid of your gym?"

"yup" Paul said nodding his head as he took another swig of his beer. In the two years since things went down between Paul and Stephanie, he has taken up drinking. He doesn't do it much, mainly when he's stressed or just hanging out with friends.

"And what did you say?"

"What do you think I said Ryan? I put my fucking foot down. She's already turned this place into some shit that looks like it should be on HGTV, I was not going to let her take away the one thing I loved the most."

"Respect" Ryan said lifting up his bottle and taking a swig

"So, I haven't seen ya in a few months, how's the married life?"

"Pretty good for the most part, I mean of course we bump heads on a few things but we usually get them resolved."

"How do you end up with the good women? I end up with bitches that want to ruin my fucking life and house"

Ryan laughed. "it'll get better man, I promise"

"I doubt it" Paul said as he placed the empty beer bottle down on the table. "Shit, let me grab a coaster before Ash sees this and throws a fucking fit"

Ryan laughed again. "Man, it's only been two months since she's moved in and she's already established so many rules"

"Who the fuck are you telling? I don't know if I can go much longer like this."

"I know how ya feel, Helena has quite a few rules herself that I don't really agree with"

"But I bet the two of you can always come to a compromise"

"true" Ryan said as he swallowed the last bit of his beer and sat his beer bottle down "but I wouldn't say always"

"Well it's probably more than I get with Ash"

"Speaking of which, does she know about your mom calling Steph awhile back?"

"Nope, and she has no reason to."

"Your mom has balls out the ass"

Paul chuckled. "Yeah, she's always been that way. After I cooled down I called her the next day and apologized for my behavior and language, but she has to learn to respect my wishes, I know she only wants to do what's best for me, but i'm at a place in my life where I don't need any negativity and that's all Stephanie was and will ever be."

Ryan said nothing as he looked around the room with his eyes avoiding his friend. He understood what Paul was going through and he felt Stephanie did do him wrong in more ways than one, but he also felt that Paul was very pushy when it came to the game of love and he didn't really blame Stephanie for wanting to get her mind right. Paul calls Stephanie stubborn, but he's just as stubborn if not more, the problem is they're exactly the same and both are too prideful to admit it and just end up blaming the other for what happens.

"What are you so silent about?" Paul said

"Oh, nothing" Ryan lied. He wanted so badly to tell Paul how he felt about the situation but he wasn't one to get into other people's business, and it wasn't worth losing a great friendship over. "Are we gonna watch the game?"

"yeah" Paul said reaching for the remote "Should be coming on in the next ten or fifteen minutes"

"I'm home" Ashley called out from the front door, she made her way into the living room and her eyes immediately went to Ryan's beer bottle.

"Oh, sorry about that" he said grabbing a coaster.

"Thank you" she said with a smile. "Hey babe" she said walking over and planting a kiss to his lips

"hey"

"How was your day" she said as she walked into the kitchen and begin to put the groceries away.

"It was alright, what about yours?"

"It was good" She said as she begin to open the cabinets. "remember my boss I was telling you about?"

"Yeah" Paul said flicking through the channels "The one thats going to take like a month or two months off?"

Ashley laughed. "More like a year"

"What?"

"Yeah, he wants to 'find himself' or some weird shit like that" she said putting away some things.

"so what's going to happen?"

"They're going to transfer someone down here to take care of his load"

"Who?"

She shrugged. "We don't know yet, I don't even think management knows yet, it was so sudden, he announced he was leaving today" she said as she shook her head and begin to laugh. "Damn he's weird."

"There it is" Ryan said pointing to the tv when he saw the name of the game that they were going to watch pop up on the guide channel.

"good looking out" Paul said as he went to it.

"Ugh" Ashley said as she walked over and cuddled into Paul's arms. "more sports?"

Paul gave her a kiss on the forehead and nodded. "yup"

"If only I could get you to change your mind on that as well" she teased

"two things you can never take away from that man" Ryan said grabbing another beer "his sports and his gym"

"Damn right" Paul said pointing to his friend

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Get married already" she joked

"Who says we already aren't? I'm just waiting for you to get your shit and get out so I can come back home" Ryan said as he took a sip

Paul and Ashley laughed and got comfortable against one another just as the game began to play.

* * *

"A year? a year? you've got to be kidding me. They couldn't find someone else?" Stephanie asked

"Nope, you're the only person that can fulfill those requirements, and don't look at it as a bad thing, you get to get away from here"

"I think anywhere but New Hampshire is a good place" Stephanie said as she walked over to her file cabinet and put some folders in it "hell put me in a back alley at night in a city full of murderers than there" She said as she closed it

"Wow, that's a little far fetched don't cha think?" Josh Danton, her new boss asked. Josh has been on board ever since Jared had to resign from his position for obvious reasons.

Stephanie walked back over to her desk and leaned on it while folding her arms. "You don't know the history I have there"

"Well whatever it is, i'm sure it'll be just fine"

"Why can't you go?" Stephanie asked

"Well someone has to stay here and run things"

"I can do that and you know I can, i've done it before while he you had to leave for extended periods of time"

"Yeah, but I was gone for weeks to a month or two at most, not a year. Plus there are some classified things that you can't get your hands on that need to be dealt with in that time."

Stephanie sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Not really" he said standing up from the chair he was sitting in "But if I were you i'd start packing, your plane leaves in two days at 9:00 am sharp"

"WHAT!?" Stephanie yelled out in shock, she didn't mean to raise her voice but this really threw her off guard. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know, I know, it's a lot and don't worry, we have a nice little place fixed up for you and a car you can drive, everything is taken care of Stephanie, I promise" he said as he walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "You know I wouldn't leave you out to dry"

Stephanie gave a half smile. "Thanks,"

"And just finish whatever you have to do today and then go home. You've got a lot to get packed for a year's stay, I don't want you rushing last minute" he said as he headed towards the door.

"Thanks" Stephanie said once more

"You're welcome" he said as he walked out the door.

"for ruining my fucking life" she muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes and walked around the other side of her desk and started finishing her report.

* * *

"Hey babe, how was work?" Paul asked as he walked out of his home gym and into the kitchen to grab a gatorade

"It was good, for the most part" Ashley answered, she was sitting down at the island eating sliced apples with caramel

"You meet your new boss yet?"

"Barely" she said covering her mouth "The most I saw of her was the back of her head. They were rushing her around all day trying to teach her the ropes, I assume it's going to be like that for at least a week."

"She?" Paul said as he gulped down the cool liquid, enjoying the sting that rushed down his throat

"Yeah" Ashley said dipping her apple into the caramel and taking another bite "That was everyone's reaction, we all thought it'd be another dude, but from what little i've heard she's super sweet and seems like she's going to be a perfect fit for us"

"well that's good" Paul said nodding as he wiped the sweat off of his face with the white towel that was draped across his shoulder.

"Yeah" Ashley said nodding "It's about time we get someone decent around here, the last two were complete weirdos, and if i'm honest Paul, I don't think my old boss is returning"

Paul chuckled. "Why do you say that?" he said grabbing one of her apples and taking a bite

"He just seemed so happy about getting away and he was too focused on this little vision of his, I have no idea how this man ever made it in corporate."

"You'd be surprised at the assholes and weirdos that get hired in America" he said taking another apple and walking over to the sofa

"Uh, uh, uh" she said turning around and wagging her finger

"What?" Paul asked as he turned around

"You know not to sit on that couch without getting a shower first"

"But babe I…"

"Paul…shower…**now**"

Paul rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly. "Always treating me like a damn child" he muttered under his breath as he headed towards their bedroom. Ashley laughed as she watched him dragged his feet on his way there.

"And don't forget to…"

"Clean behind my ears, I know" he called back as he shut the door.

* * *

"Oh, excuse me, can you help me find room 302 please?"

The woman chuckled. "I think you mean 304, 302 is an old storage unit"

Stephanie face palmed herself. "Yes, 304. I'm sorry, i'm just trying to learn all of the meeting rooms"

"It's okay, and you must be the new chief in town, huh?"

Stephanie nodded. "If that's what you want to call me then yes…but I doubt one acts like this" she said chuckling.

"Oh you're fine, you're handing it much better than the last two"

"Last two?" Stephanie said curiously

"Yeah, one was a control freak, the other was a mega weirdo."

Stephanie laughed. "Wow, well, I can assure you that I am neither"

"Good, then you'll get along just great with everyone, here" she said taking Stephanie's schedule out of her hand "I'll show you to each room, especially this one" she said pointing to the numbers "the lock is stupid and there's a certain way you have to jiggle your keys to get it to open."

"Wow, thank you so much, I know everyone is busy and has their own jobs to do but i'm so used to them just pointing in the direction I need to go and walking away."

"It's fine, i'm on break anyways"

"Well that's very kind of you" Stephanie said smiling "Oh and where are my manners? i'm Stephanie, Stephanie McMahon" She said offering her hand out for a shake.

"Ashley" she said shaking Stephanie's hand "but you can just call me 'Ash' like everyone else" she said with a smile as they walked down the hallway sparking up a conversation"

* * *

"Babe, you all set for the mall?" Ashley asked as she walked into the living room while putting on her earrings

"Yeah, I just can't get this damn thing to clasp" Paul said as he walked into the living room out of the guest bathroom trying to get his cufflink to work properly

"mmm, mmm, mmm" Ashley said licking her lips "boy do I enjoy seeing you dressed like that" she said as she walked over and helped him out. The marines were in town today for multiple events and Paul was stuck with the mall events downtown. They were to be dressed in their uniforms from head to toe, and though Paul proudly wore his uniform, it could be a pain in the ass from time to time. He didn't much for the white gloves as they made his fingers feel like they were trapped and the white hat, well it just wasn't his style, and he could have sworn he told them a size bigger and not smaller in his pants, but they would do for today until he could get another one ordered.

"Well maybe you can see me take it off later" he said as he planted a kiss to her lips.

"Don't start something you can't finish" she teased

"Oh, I think we both know I always finish" he said chuckling

"After me of course" she said as she threw her hair back

"Only because i'm being nice" he said grabbing her "come here you" he was about to kiss her yet again when her phone started to buzz.

"Oh, that's probably the e-mail my boss said she was going to send me, I need to check that right quick" she said as she rushed over to the counter and picked up her phone.

"How is she?"

"She's great, sweet as pie, just like everyone said, and she's funny"

"What's her name?"

"Ste…oh shit, I forgot to ask her to attach the documents with it. Hey, just go get in the car and i'll type up an e-mail on my laptop and send it to her real quick and meet you out there."

"Alright" Paul said as he grabbed his white gloves and car keys off the counter

* * *

Paul had to admit that though he dreaded it at first, he was throughly enjoying his trip to the mall, everyone was very kind and respectful and thanked him and his fellow marines for their service. He enjoyed taking pictures with all the little kids and he definitely enjoyed the free food and items that were given to him in every spot that he went. He was standing in line to get a pretzel when he felt a tug at the bottom of his pants, he looked down and saw a little girl staring back at him with a huge smile.

"Hey you" he said as he lowered himself down to her level

"Hi" she said in the cutest voice ever

"What are you doing over here all alone?"

"I want…I want to take a pikure"

"A pikure?" he said laughing "Well, do you have a camera or phone?" She nodded and handed him one, he looked at the background and could obviously tell that this was either her mother's or father's phone as she was the background. "You take really good pictures" he said as he looked back down at her. "Do you promise to take the greatest selfie ever created with me?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly

"Okay, but you promised so that means you have to smile big alright?" She nodded. Paul then picked her up in his arms and held the phone horizontally "you ready?"

"I'm ready, i'm ready, take the pikure"

He chuckled. "Alright. One…two…three. Say cheese"

"Cheeeeeeeese"

"Good girl" Paul said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. He didn't know why he did that, she was the only kid that he had done that to today, maybe because she was so sweet and innocent and the majority of the other kids were either being forced to take pictures by their parents, or were rushing him to get to other things. Paul took a moment to look at her, she was simply beautiful, her big blue eyes, her beautiful blonde locks, she looked so familiar.

"Hey, who's your buddy?" Ashely asked as she walked over

"Oh this little booger right here?" he asked as he handed Ashley the phone and began to tickle the little girl.

Ashley smiled and then looked down at the phone, she had seen it before, matter of fact, she had seen this little girl before. "Hey…Paul"

"Your order is ready sir, just step over there and get it please" the cashier said when it was finally time for Paul to get his treat.

"You want me to stop? you want me to stop?" he said as his fingers continued to go to work no the small child

Her laughter filled the little space they were in and he was enjoying every second of it. "Yessssss" she said

"Sir?"

"Oh, i'm sorry" he said as he put her down. "You stay right here okay, and we'll play later."

"Okay" she said nodding as she watched Paul turn around and walk towards the other end

"Hey" Ashley said as he bent down

"Hi"

"I think i've seen you before" she said as she grabbed her hand "Where is your mommy?"

"I don't know" she said in the most innocent voice ever while lifting up both hands

"Okay, we'll find her" she said as she started walking towards a bench

"Okay" the little girl said as she followed close behind with her hand still in tact with Ashley.

"Oh my god!" Ashley heard someone call out as she turned around "Thank god, thank god, thank god" Stephanie said as she ran over and grabbed the little girl, picking her up and kissing her. "Didn't mommy tell you not to run off?"

"But…"

"No buts, what did I say?"

"Stephanie" Ashely said

"Ash!" Stephanie said as she took her free arm and pulled Ashley in for a hug "I'm so glad you found her, I couldn't call anyone because she had my phone and I was worried sick"

"I bet" Ashley said with a smile as she pulled back. "I knew I had seen her before but I just couldn't put my finger on it because you had only showed me one picture"

"Oh yeah, that's when I realized I was going to be late for a meeting and had to rush off. Was she a bother? what was she doing?"

"Oh she was fine" Ashley said waving her hand dismissively "she was just taking pictures with my boyfriend, he's a marine and took a major liking to her"

"Awwwe, you made a friend?" Stephanie asked as she kissed the little girl

"Yes" she said nodding

"I'm Ashley, what's your name?" Ashley said to her

"Murphy"

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl"

"what do you say?" Stephanie asked

"Tank you Ashwee"

Stephanie chuckled. "We're still working on her pronunciation"

"Oh she's fine, she's speak quite well for her age"

"Hey, do you mind watching her for like two seconds? I need to go pay for my stuff, I left it at the counter when I noticed she was missing"

Ashley chuckled. "Of course not, we're buddies, right Murphy?"

"Yes" she said in agreeance

"thank you so much, I owe you one" Stephanie said as she rushed off in the other direction

"There's my little buddy" Paul said as he walked over and scooped Murphy up in his arms. "Look what I got you, I won this for you" he said holding up a teddy bear

"TEDDY!" Murphy said as she excitedly reached for the bear "Tank you"

"You're very welcome" Paul said as he kissed her once more, this time it didn't go unnoticed by Ashley who started to look at the two, there was just too much about them that was the same. "Now i'm Paul, what's your name?"

"Murphy" she said hugging the teddy bear

Paul smiled at her and then looked at Ashley "Has her mother came by? is she lost? where is the phone? I wanted to see the picture and possibly take more."

"Her mother came, she had to run back and pay for the stuff she left at the counter when she realized that she ran off….why do you want to take more pictures?" Ashley asked curiously

"you can't run off from your mommy, okay?" Paul said ignoring her question

"okay" Murphy said looking at her newfound toy

"You promise you won't do it again?"

She nodded. "I prowwiss"

Paul chuckled. "Atta girl, give me high five" he said with a smile as she smacked her tiny hand as hard she she could against his "wooow, someone's got some muscle" he said as he shook his hand, pretending that it hurt which only made her smile and his heart melt.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I do without y…Paul" Stephanie said as she stopped dead in her tracks

He knew that voice, he knew it all too well but he didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to think it was who he knew it was. He slowly turned around and looked into the eyes of the woman who had broken his heart. And in this moment he could feel all the hurt and anger and hate all come rushing back at once, he gently placed Murphy down and stood up straight. He swallowed and looked her up and down, she was still so beautiful, it was truly amazing how someone so beautiful and seemed so pure and sweet was so evil and conniving behind closed doors. "_**Stephanie**_" he answered back, his harsh tone didn't unnoticed by anyone, not even Murphy who looked up at him.

"You two kn…"

"She's your boss, isn't she?" Paul asked

"Yeah…but that still doesn't explain how…"

"I only have one thing and one thing to say to you, and you **better** answer" Paul said ignoring Ashley and looking Stephanie straight into her eyes.

Stephanie nodded as she swallowed what seemed to be the hardest lump she had ever felt in her throat, as if someone was trying to shove a ball of hard sand down her throat, she knew what he was going to say, she just didn't know if she was prepared to answer it, but what choice did she have?

"Stephanie…." He said in a long pause that seemed like it would never end. "who…who is she?" he asked, though he felt he knew the answer

Stephanie said nothing as she took a very deep breath and let it back out, she just couldn't believe this right now. Why? why was this happening? why did her life always have the biggest roadblocks known to man when it came to her? Just when she thought she was out of the doghouse with this man, she was right back in it, and now she knew she'd be in it with him forever. "She's…she's…she's your daughter"

Paul's mouth dropped as the words "She's your daughter" rang time and time again throughout his head, he clenched his fists, and he felt dizzy like he was going to faint, his mouth felt dry and his legs felt weak. He didn't know what to do, and he surely didn't know what to say, but one thing he did know was that he was now a father.

**The End. :)**

* * *

Haven't really decided if i'm going to do a sequel, I mean I've already written two updates worth and so far I like it, but I just don't want to start another story right now when I have two others to finish and with school starting next week. So we'll just have to wait and see, besides, I rather leave you with the suspense of what's going to happen. Oh... and for those who love mushy, gushy, Paul and Steph all over one another stuff, if I do decide to go full steam ahead with Part 2, let me go ahead and spoil your fun and tell you I doubt you'll like the sequel very much, I plan on having fun with that one lol.


End file.
